Where Are Our Partners
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis and his friends have had good times with their digimon friends and each have developed strong bonds. They've been through good times and they've been through bad times. However, in this adventure in the fight against a new enemy, all of that is going to change.
1. Reaper Brothers

"Davis! Davis wake up!" Davis could feel something bouncing on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Veemon with his smiling face. "Morning."

"How many times have I told you not to wake me up like that?" Davis said.

"I've lost count, but you got to get ready for school." Veemon said.

"Alright." Davis groaned as he got out of bed. It's been a couple years since Davis and all the digidestine around the world defeated Malomyotismon. Digimon and humans have been living at peace with each other, but times like that don't last for long.

…

Kari

"Do you have everything?" Gatomon said.

"I think so." Kari said. "You promise to stay in the computer lab with the other digimon and stay out of the other student's way?"

"Don't worry. We've done this time after time." Gatomon said. She was happy, but her ears twitched. "Kari, get down! Something is coming." Before Kari could react, something crashed through the windows and it was reaching out for them. There wasn't any time for them to act.

…..

Davis

Davis was brushing his teeth, but when he came out, Veemon was eating everything.

"Leave some food for the rest of us." Davis said.

"I'm hungry." Veemon said.

"And Mom wonders what happens to all of our money." Davis said. "At least having you around means that it's never boring."

…

Ken

"I'll see you later, Mom." Ken said as he left his apartment with Wormmon on his shoulder.

"So what do you think your teachers have in store for you today?" Wormmon said.

"I don't know. You never know what that crazy science teacher could do next" Ken said with a chuckle. Both of them failed to notice a shadow figure standing over them. It jumped down and attacked both of them.

…

Davis

"Hurry up." Davis called out as Veemon was falling behind as they left his building.

"Sorry. I needed to brush my teeth too." Veemon said. "Also, I noticed that you forgot a couple books." He said as he handed them over to him.

"I don't know what I do without you." Davis said.

"Probably forget everything important and flunk out." Veemon said and they shared a good laugh.

…..

Yolei

"Be careful, Aquilamon." Yolei said as she and her partner were fighting someone.

" **Grand Horn**." Aquilamon's horns glowed and charged at his opponent, but his attack just bounced off the enemy. A cannon was powered up and blasted Aquilamon.

…..

Davis

Davis and Veemon were waiting to cross the street. The light turned green for them and that made them race off to the other side and Davis made it there first.

"I win!" Davis said.

"No fair. You're legs are longer than mine." Veemon complained.

"Nope. I'm also just that awesome." Davis said and they shared another laugh.

…

Cody

Cody was fighting an enemy as well. Ankylomon swung his tail, but the enemy was moving too fast for him to land a hit and he kept firing energy bullets at him.

"Stay strong. We can do this, Ankylomon." Cody said.

"I'm trying, but the darn varmint won't stand still." Ankylomon said. The enemy pulled out a small weapon and struck faster than the eye could see.

….

Davis

Davis and Veemon arrived at the school, but they looked around and they didn't see any sign of any of the others.

"That's weird." Davis said as he pulled out his phone and looked at the time. "School's going to start soon, but I'm here before any of the others."

"Maybe they're already inside." Veemon said.

"No. I always run into Kari on the way here and Yolei, T.K., and Cody soon follow." Davis said. "I thought they would have been here by now. It's not like those guys to be here after me."

…

Gennai

Gennai was running through the city and he looked like he was in a panic about something. He came across part of the city that was demolished and he saw T.K. on the ground.

"T.K.!" Gennai said as he lifted him up. "T.K., can you hear me?"

"Gennai?" T.K. said as he tried to wake up. "He….he took him. He took Patamon."

"Oh no. I'm too late. I've got to get to the others before they do." Gennai said. He looked around the destruction and new something was bad, very bad.

…..

Davis

The bell was about to ring and Davis saw no sign of any of his friends. He was starting to get concerned as none of them were answering.

"Davis, let's just go in. I'm sure they're just running a little late." Veemon said.

"All of them? This is really weird." Davis said. He decided to just head on inside before he's declared late and ran for the door. He was about to make it when he saw someone standing in the soccer field. He went over and saw someone in a blue bandana with a white cloak. "Dude, who are you?" He lifted his face to show he wore a mask covering his mouth.

"So you're the last one."

"Last one? What are you talking about?" Davis said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Veemon said.

"My name is Reapmon and I came here for you….Veemon." Reapmon said as he held out his gun and aimed it at them. Veemon and Davis knew this was trouble and acted fast as they literally dodged the bullet.

Digimon Analyzer: I hold talismans that give me great knowledge and I hold the ability to steal you souls. I never run out of ammo with my Guiltish.

"Veemon, are you ready?" Davis said.

"I am if you are." Veemon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to….Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"So this is armor digivolution. I wish I got the chance to see it when I took down the others." Reapmon said.

"The others? Are you saying you attacked our friends?" Davis said.

"Yes and they were easy to beat." Reapmon said.

"If you hurt them, I swear I'll burn you to ashes." Flamedramon said. He swung his knuckles at him, but Reapmon was able to avoid all of his swings. Reapmon jumped up and fired his energy bullets, but Flamedramon dodged all of them. "What did you do to the others?"

"You'll be joining them." Reapmon said.

" **Fire Rocket**."

Flamedramon fired his blasts of fire, but Reapmon used his dashenbian to extinguish all of them.

"Let's see if you can fight without moving." Reapmon landed down and actually shot Flamedramon in the leg. The pain kept him from moving it. Reapmon jumped back and jumped off from the wall.

" **Kamiuchi**."

He held his weapon out and it gave the appearance that he struck Flamedramon in the chest.

"Flamedramon!" Davis said. He thought his friend was hurt, but he was able to see that Flamedramon was able to hold it back from Reapmon impaling his chest.

"I'm not going to fall that easily." Flamedramon said and tossed Reapmon, but he was able to land. "I won't ask you again. Tell us what you did to our friends."

"That wasn't really asking." Reapmon said.

"Don't act smug. Where are they?" Davis said.

"Didn't you just say you weren't going to ask again?" Reapmon said.

"That does it." Flamedramon said. He felt his leg in pain and decided to get off it. He forced himself to jump and was about to strike at him.

" **Burning Cyclone**."

The fight was interrupted. A cyclone that had skulls and fire in it came out of nowhere and blasted Flamedramon and Davis was blown back from the attack.

"Where did that come from?" Davis said.

"It's him!" Reapmon said and he had his eyes widen. Davis looked and met a bulky looking man in metal with a skull and had a cannon on one arm and a sickle on the other. "Reapermon. I didn't expect to see you."

Digimon Analyzer (Reapmon): Reapermon is a powerful digimon that can control death. He might hunt criminals, but he is also considered one as he draws in his victims and slays them with his Grim Slasher.

"Considering that this one is to be the leader, I decided to take action." Reapermon said as he walked over to Flamedramon since the attacked knocked him into the wall. Flamedramon tried to get up and tried to continue fighting.

"Who are you?" Flamedramon said.

"Your doom." Reapermon said. He just slammed his left claw into the ground and had him pinned down. He lifted up Flamedramon and he was unconscious.

'His strength is unreal. Is this guy a mega level?' Davis said.

"You're coming with us." The two of them walked away with Flamedramon as a portal opened up and they stepped through.

"Flamedramon!" Davis said as he reached where they left, but he passed out.

…..

Reapermon

Reapermon dragged Veemon, after he dedigivolved, through a stone and dark hallway with Reapmon following. They came across a dungeon like room with someone else waiting for them that looked like a machine with a cannon and blade. He also had a tail instead of legs.

"You're back!"

Digimon Analyzer (Reapermon): Meet Grimmon. He might be a champion level digimon, but his Chrono DSR can destroy data in the digital world. If it weren't for that, he be useless to me.

"How are our guests?" Reapermon said.

"I think they like their new home." Grimmon said and showed they had all five of the other digimon. All of them were badly beaten and chained to the wall.

"Excellent. We have all six of them. Soon, the power of armor digivolution will be mine." Reapermon said.

….

Davis

"Veemon!" Davis shouted as he woke up and saw he was in bandages. He looked around and didn't know where he was.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." Davis saw Gennai and his friends with them bandaged up as well.

"Guys? What happened to all of you?" Davis said.

"The same thing that happened to you." Yolei said.

"We were all attacked by the same enemy and they took our partners." T.K. said.

"Yes. All of you were attacked by Grimmon, Reapmon, and Reapermon. They call themselves the Reaper Brothers." Gennai said. "Sadly, they got to you before I did."

"What do they want?" Kari said.

"Azulongmon informed me about Reapermon." Gennai said. "He felt an evil power coming from him. Apparently, he wants to have the power of armor digivolution and he took your partners to do it."

"Armor digivolving?" Kari said.

"Wait, Wormmon can't armor digivolve. Why did they take him?" Ken said.

"I can only come up with two theories." Gennai said. "He assumes that Wormmon can armor digivolve or that he'll try to take the power of DNA digivolving next."

"We've got to do something." Cody said.

"We should go to Tai and the others, find our partners, and save them." T.K. said.

"No way. I've got a score to settle with those jerks." Davis said. "Besides, they're our partners and Tai and the others are too busy getting actual lives together to help us. We can't just wait around for every opportunity. We need to act now."

"But Davis, what can we do if Veemon and the others have been kidnapped?" Kari said.

"I had a feeling you might say that." Gennai said. "I can modify you D3s. You kids might not like it, but you might have to get new digimon partners."

To Be Continued…

A new enemy and it means new partners. What kind of digimon will the digidestine get so they can defeat Reapermon and the Reaper Brothers? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	2. Strike Strikedramon

Davis and the others moved through the digital world. Now that their partners have been taken, Gennai tells them that they need to find new digimon partners. Davis was still thinking about what Gennai told them.

…..

Flashback

"New partners?" T.K. said.

"Yes. I know I can't stop you from taking part in this fight, but it's the only way." Gennai said as he was adding some modifications. "I've added a few additions to your D3s. They should help a digimon digivolve if you are compatible with him or her."

"What about our digieggs that we use for armor digivolving? Speaking of which, why didn't Reapermon take these two?" Kari said.

"The eggs might be the source, but they were designed for the genetic data of your digimon." Gennai said. "That means that their data also holds what Reapermon might need for it to be his. That also means that they won't work on your new partners."

"Will this even work?" Cody said.

"It has to." Davis said.

End of Flashback

….

"I don't know how I feel about this. I don't want to replace Patamon." T.K. said.

"We wouldn't be replacing them. Gennai said it would only be temporary." Ken said. "We just need to find these new partners so we can save Wormmon and the others."

"Why don't we just think of it as making some new friends?" Yolei said.

"I suppose that is one way we can look at it in a positive way." Kari said.

"The question is, how do we find them?" Ken said.

"Easy. We just meet a supercool digimon and make them our partners." Davis said.

"It's not that easy. Gennai said that we need to be compatible with them." Cody said.

"I guess we'll have to keep looking until we find them then." Davis said. "Let's just be careful. Have any of you ever been in the digital world without your partners?" None of them were and that doesn't help in their situation.

…

Reapermon

All of the digidestine's partners were chained to the wall and were unconscious. Reapermon held his scythe under Veemon's chin. He seemed ready to dissect them and still keep them alive so he can find their power.

"What makes all of you so special? I could just wait until you all wake up and ask you, but what fun would that be." Reapermon said.

"So how do we extract the power?" Reapmon said.

"Where there's a will, there's a way." Reapermon said. "Find me a specialist to analyze their bodies. After that, we'll dissect them and take that power."

"Reapermon, we've got trouble." Grimmon said as he came in the room. "Look at this." he brought up a monitor and it showed Davis and his friends in the digital world.

"It's those kids. What are they doing here?" Reapermon said.

"They must be looking for their partners. They are courageous to be in the digital world, but they are powerless." Reapmon said. "Without their partners, they have nothing to fight with.

"They'll never find us, but you should never underestimate the digidestine. Many have and that led to their demise." Reapermon said. "I don't have the time or the interest to deal with this. Grimmon, make sure those children will not be a bother."

"Of course." Grimmon said.

…

The Digidestine

"Where the heck are they? We're in the digital world. Where are all the digimon?" Davis said.

"I've feel like we've been walking for hours." Yolei said.

"I guess we all could use a break." Ken said as they all sat down. T.K. sat down on a root. When he did he was able to get a good view of something.

"What's that?" T.K. said. He pushed some leaves out of the way and it looked like there was a small village. "Maybe someone down there can help us." All of them got a good look, but failed to see someone was coming at them.

"Hello!" The strange figure jumped onto Davis' back and made him slide down the cliff.

"Davis!" They all shouted. Davis slid against the dirt and hit the bottom.

"Who's the wise guy that gave me a football tackle?" Davis said. He looked on his back to see a Monodramon on his back. "Who are you?"

Digimon Analyzer: My name is Monodramon. I might be a rookie level digimon, but I love to fight. My Cracking Bite breaks my opponent's data and I beat them with my Beat Knuckle.

"Will you get off me?" Davis said.

"Not until you tell me what you are doing here, intruder." Monodramon said.

"We were just passing by." Davis said.

"Davis, are you okay?" Ken said as he and the others slid down.

"I will be if this guy gets off me." Davis said and Monodramon did just that. He pulled down his eye and stuck out his tongue at them as he left. "If he thinks he's getting away with that, he's got another thing coming." Davis got up and went after him.

"Davis, hold on a minute." T.K. said, but he already was in the village.

"Why does he always have to pick a fight with someone?" Yolei said and they went after him. Davis tried to keep up with that Monodramon, but he lost sight of him because the village had so many.

"Where did he go?" Davis said.

"Up here." Davis looked up and got a face full of mud. Monodramon laughed and just took off.

"What's up with that guy?" T.K. said.

"Are you alright?" Kari said.

"As soon as I show that guy who he's messing with." Davis said.

"I wouldn't worry about that Monodramon." Another one said. "All he's doing is pulling practical jokes. He's just trying to have fun."

"We'll see who's having fun." Davis said and went back to chasing him. Monodramon was staring out into an open field when Davis spotted him. "There you are."

"Boy, you don't give up." Monodramon said. "Look, it was nothing personal. I was just trying to have some fun."

"I've heard. What are you doing up there?" Davis said.

"Just enjoying the view. This is my favorite spot in the village because I feel like I can see the whole world." Monodramon said and Davis took a look. "You have no idea what it's like to live in a village where everyone is just like you."

"You're right about that." Davis said. "I've got some good friends, but there are times I feel like no one actually understands me. Except for Veemon, but he's gone now."

"Must be nice." Monodramon said. "Everyone here is the same. It's like I don't have my own identity. Even when I have friends here, it doesn't make me any better because they are me."

"I just seem to make a fool of myself." Davis said. "A few years ago, I felt like everyone ganged up on me and there wasn't anyone who had my back."

"You just feel alone." Both of them said at the same time. That's when both of them looked at each other and felt like they actually bonded.

"By the way, my name is Davis."

"I'm Monodramon, but you already know that." Both of them seemed to have been getting along well, but they were interrupted by explosions that caught everyone's attention.

" **Chrono DSR**."

Energy cannons were shot out and destroyed some of the village. The digidestine went to check it out and saw it was Grimmon attacking.

"There you are." Grimmon said.

"Wait a minute, I've seen him before. He's the one that took Gatomon." Kari said.

"That's the creep that attacked me and Hawkmon." Yolei said.

"He took Patamon too. His name is Grimmon." T.K. said.

"What are you doing here? What do you want this time?" Ken said.

"Bad luck for you kids." Grimmon said. "Reapermon might have been willing to let you kids live if you stayed out of the way, but you just ruined that opportunity. It's my job to finish you off." He aimed his cannon and fired at them, but they all moved quickly and got out of the way.

"Guys!" Davis said as he and Monodramon ran over to them.

"Hey pal, no one messes with my town." Monodramon said.

"Are you guys alright?" Davis said.

"Yeah, but we've got to do something. It's us that he's after." Ken said.

"How can we fight him without our digimon?" Yolei said.

"She's right. There's no way we can fight him." Cody said.

"We've got to do something or else he'll destroy the whole village." Kari said.

"Just accept it. You're powerless." Grimmon said as he aimed his cannon and was about to fire, but he felt something on his tail. He looked over and saw Monodramon biting down on him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Monodramon?" Davis said.

"What does it look like?" Monodramon said.

"Get off me, insect." Grimmon said as he tried to shake him off. Monodramon couldn't hold on and was thrown off of him.

"Monodramon!" Davis said as he ran over to him.

"That didn't go as I planned." Monodramon said.

"You're actually a brave little guy. I'm actually impressed." Davis said. Monodramon felt flattered.

"I don't know what Reapermon was worried about." Grimmon said. "This was so easy."

"Oh yeah?" Davis said as he grabbed a metal rod and climbed on him.

"Davis, what are you doing?" T.K. said.

"What does it look like?" Davis said as he attacked him with the rod.

"Wow. That guy is crazy." Monodramon said.

"You're fighting me? You're either very brave or very stupid." Grimmon said as he shook around and was able to knock Davis off him. "You're done for!" He swung his blade at him and it looked like it would be the end.

"No!" Monodramon shouted. Then, a great power coursed through him and Davis D3 lit up.

"Monodramon digivolve to….Strikedramon"

Strikedramon moved faster than Grimmon and was able to get Davis out of the way. All of them were amazed that Monodramon was able to digivolve.

"Davis found his new partner!" Ken said.

"What is this?" Grimmon said.

Digimon Analyzer: I am Strikedramon, a champion level digimon. I thrive in battle, especially if my enemy is evil. My Strike Fang will burn my enemies to a crisp.

"I don't know how you did this, but you're done for." Grimmon said and swung his blade, but Strikedramon jumped up and kicked Grimmon in the chest. He managed to get behind him and grab his tail. Strikedramon used all of his strength and tossed him around. Grimmon fired his cannon, but Strikedramon jumped up and dodged it.

"Let's turn up the heat." Strikedramon said as the metal he wore was becoming hotter.

" **Strike Fang**."

Strikedramon was covered in flames and dived down and blasted Grimmon in the chest. He saw that he couldn't win this fight and decided to retreat.

"You might have won this time, but I'll be back." Grimmon said and flew off. That was when Strikedramon turned back to Monodramon.

"Wow. I can't believe I digivolved." Monodramon said.

"Yeah. That means we're partners now." Davis said.

"Partners?" Monodramon said.

"Monodramon, you and I seem to really connect." Davis said. "Our other partners were kidnapped and we need help to save them. It looks like you and I are meant to be a team. What do you say? It might be temporary, but we'll be permanent friends." He asked as he held out his hand. Monodramon smiled.

"It's a deal." Monodramon said as they shook hands for friendship and partnership.

To Be Continued…

Now that Davis has found his new partner, who will the other digidestine meet to be their partners? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	3. Virus Rascal

Anew adventure has just started for the digidestine. Davis already met Monodramon as his new partner and there were only five left. With Monodramon joining them, the digidestine continue to move through the digital world.

"So you need me to help you save your real partners from these guys call the Reaper Brothers?" Monodramon said.

"Yeah. Reapermon wants the power of armor digivolution, but he doesn't know how to get it." Davis said.

"So he kidnapped our partners to try and find it." Ken said. "The sooner we get them back, the better. I'm really worried about Wormmon. Since he doesn't armor digivolve, who knows what they're doing to him."

"Guys, look down there." Cody said. They all looked down a cliff side and saw a city of pure white and a shine from a diamond in the center.

"That place looks so bright." Yolei said as she tried to shield her eyes.

"Let's go down there and check it out." Ken said.

…

The Reaper Brothers

Grimmon was beaten down for his failure for destroying the digidestine and Reapermon was not pleased with him.

"How could you run? They were humans with no power and no chance of fighting back." Reapermon said.

"It wasn't my fault. There was a Monodramon helping them." Grimmon said. "Somehow that little munchkin digivolved by one of those humans and I wasn't expecting that at all."

"You're saying they got a digimon to digivolve?" Reapermon said. "Apparently these humans are more dangerous than I gave them credit for. Since Reapmon is out and looking for someone who can get me the power of armor digivolution, it's up to you to destroy them. Do not fail me again."

"I understand." Grimmon said as he got up and left. "I've got to come up with a plan to get rid of those kids or else he'll have my head…literally. I think it's time I let my pet out to play." He traveled to a cave. Something was chained inside, but he let it lose as he broke the chain. "Wake up, DarkTyrannomon." A DarkTyrannomon marched out of the cave.

Digimon Analyzer (Grimmon): DarkTyrannomon are much more vicious than their original counterparts. Their flames will burn down everything and he'll crush whatever he likes.

"Time to go my pet. We've got some meddling kids to destroy." Grimmon said.

…

The Digidestined

When they went inside the city, it was a peaceful place. So many digimon lived in the city and there didn't seem to be a single bad one.

"Wow, what is this place?" Ken said.

"Don't know. I never met anything outside my village." Monodramon said.

"Everyone seems to be getting alone well and this city seems so nice and clean." Ken said.

"Yeah and it's boring." Ken looked up and saw a small ball of fire, but Ken was able to avoid it.

"Who threw that?" T.K. said.

"Look up there." Kari said. They all looked up and saw an Impmon hanging off a wall.

"That makes it more fun." Impmon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Monodramon): I know who that is. His name is Impmon. He might be a rookie, but he's a virus that likes to cause some trouble. He can produce dark flames with his Bada Boom and Infernal Funnel.

"That isn't funny. You could have hurt someone." Ken said.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to play with fire?" Kari said.

"That's what makes it fun." Impmon said.

"Stop, Impmon." All of them looked to see a warrior digimon coming at them and Impmon started to make a run for it.

"Forget it, you'll never catch me. So long, Mistymon." Impmon said as he ran away.

"Mistymon?" Cody said.

Digimon Analyzer (Monodramon): Mistymon is a powerful ultimate level digimon. He wields a mystic sword of fire and it's ironic for him to be a virus buster because he is a virus.

"He's always causing trouble. Are all of you alright?" Mistymon said.

"Yeah. He didn't really hurt us." Kari said.

"I can see that you're all new here." Mistymon said.

"Yeah. We just got here." T.K. said.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Would you please step into my home and we can continue our talk." Mistymon said and they all agreed. They stepped into one of the buildings and it looked like some sort of office. "Let me start by welcoming all of you. This is Virtue City, my creation."

"You created this city?" Davis said.

"You're the founder?" Ken said.

"That's right. This city is of peace where all the digimon get along." Mistymon said.

"Not exactly all. That Impmon seems to cause a little mischief." Yolei said.

"Yes. That's why he's not really welcomed in this city." Mistymon said.

"Really? All because he causes a little bit of trouble?" Ken said.

"Exactly." Mistymon said. "You see, I'm from the virus buster family of digimon. Virus digimon cause nothing, but destruction. I know you're all digidestine and surely you can agree."

"Yeah. We've had our fair share of them." T.K. said.

"That's why I have this ultimate dream to create a digital world with no virus digimon." Mistymon said. "All they cause is mayhem and I wish to rid the entire world of them."

"That's a pretty tall order." Davis said.

"But aren't you a virus too? Wouldn't you be destroying yourself?" Monodramon said.

"That's why I work and train hard. It's all I can digivolve into the next level." Mistymon said. "I know who I would digivolve into and that would change my type to a data type.

"But what about digimon like you or those who remain a virus?" Ken said. "If you obtain this goal, what would happen to them exactly?"

"Unless they change their type to a data or vaccine type, they will be destroyed." Mistymon said.

"Doesn't that seem unfair? Some might be evil, but what if they haven't done anything wrong?" Ken said.

"If they haven't, they will." Mistymon said. "This is the only way to obtain peace in the digital world. I would love to continue our talk, but I must be going. Impmon likes to cause trouble every chance he gets." With that he left, but it seemed like Ken didn't agree with his views.

…..

Ken

After their talk with Mistymon, Ken decided to take a walk around the city. He could understand what Mistymon was trying to do, but he didn't think he was going at it the right way.

"I know he's a virus buster, but that doesn't seem right." Ken said. "There are other digimon in the same category as him, but he can't do this. Everyone is innocent until they are proven guilty."

"Stop!" Ken looked to the side and saw that Impmon was running away with some fruit in his hands. Ken decided to act before Mistymon had the chance. He followed Impmon to a small shack in the woods. When he got up to it, he saw Impmon eating on an apple. Impmon opened his eyes and saw him.

"Hey, you're the guy I saw from before." Impmon said.

"You know you shouldn't steal." Ken said. "That's not going to get you on good terms with Mistymon."

"Who cares?" Impmon said. "That mystic freak will never accept me in that city. That's why I live here alone. So how about you get lost." He tossed the apple to scare Ken away, but he caught it.

"So I hear you cause a lot of problems down there." Ken said.

"I'm only trying to survive. A little guy like me has to eat." Impmon said.

"What about throwing fireballs like you did to me earlier?" Ken said. "It sounds more like you're trying to gain acceptance or at least get noticed. You're just crying for attention."

"Why do you care if it is?" Impmon said. Ken walked up to him and took out a chocolate bar from his pocket and handed it to Impmon.

"I know what that's like. I use to try to get attention myself when I was younger." Ken said. Impmon just snatched it from the bar from his hand and ate it. "By the way, my name is Ken."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Impmon said.

"Because I know how Mistymon sees digimon like you and I don't think it's fair." Ken said. This was a first for Impmon. No one has ever been so nice to him. This moment would have continued if it weren't for the fact that the ground was shaking.

"Look out." Ken said. He grabbed Impmon and moved away before a giant foot stomped down on his house. Both of them looked up and saw Grimmon with DarkTyrannomon.

"Look what we got here." Grimmon said.

"Grimmon, what are you doing here?" Ken said.

"That would be to destroy you. DarkTyrannomon, roast those two alive." Grimmon ordered. Ken grabbed Impmon and started running as DarkTyrannomon breathed out his flames.

"Oh boy. What are we going to do now? I might have fire power, but he has more fire than I do." Impmon.

"We need Davis and Monodramon." Ken said as he tried to run back into the city. Inside the city, everyone could see the smoke and hear a lot of loud noises.

"What's going on?" T.K. said.

"Could be trouble." Kari said.

"Let's go!" Davis said as they all went to check it out. They weren't the only ones. Mistymon was on his way as well. Ken was running for his life with Impmon under his arm, but DarkTyrannomon was catching up to them.

"It's no good. We can't outrun him." Impmon said. Ken kept running, but ended up tripping and Impmon rolled in front of him. "Quick, get up. Here they come."

"Forget about me. Save yourself." Ken said. "Get my friends. They'll stop this."

"Are you nuts? I can't leave you." Impmon said.

"You're done for." Grimmon said with both of them right on top of Ken and was about to finish him off. Impmon knew he had to save him, but he didn't have the power. Until now. Ken's D3 lit up and unleashed power to Impmon.

"Impmon digivolve to….IceDevimon"

IceDevimon stretched out his hand and was able to save Ken before he was crushed. Ken looked upon his savior and was amazed.

"Impmon?" Ken said.

Digimon Analyzer: Not anymore. I've digivolved into my champion form, IceDevimon. I'll freeze my enemies solid and tear them apart with my Frozen Claw.

The other digidestine was able to make it to Ken first and they thought he was being attacked by three digimon.

"Ken needs help. Those three are attacking him." Yolei said.

"Hero time, Monodramon." Davis said.

"Wait! That IceDevimon is Impmon. He digivolved for me. That means we're partners now." Ken said.

"Doesn't matter. DarkTyrannomon, finish them off." Grimmon said and his pet charged in and breathed fire. IceDevimon held out his hand and was able to block it as steam came off from his hand.

"You're taking a one way rip to the Ice Age." IceDevimon said.

" **Frozen Claw**."

IceDevimon flew out with his claws out and slashed down at DarkTyrannomon right down the middle. That cold spot froze him solid.

"That wasn't cool. I better get out of here before I'm next." Grimmon said and ran away. IceDevimon reverted back into Impmon.

"What just happened?" Impmon said.

"You digivolved to save me. That proves that even though you're a virus, you're a good digimon." Ken said. "That also means we're partners."

"Partners?" Impmon said. They would have kept talking, but something sliced DarkTyrannomon in two and he turned to data. When it cleared up, Mistymon was the one responsible.

"That's one less virus. Now, you're turn, Impmon." Mistymon said.

"Hold on." Ken said as he stood between them and held his arms out. "Did you not see what Impmon did? He saved me. It's not right for you to hurt him just because he's a virus so stop treating him like he's some sort of criminal."

"He might have done that today, but once a virus, always a virus. He'll just do something evil in the future." Mistymon said.

"You have no right to speak that way." Ken said.

"Ken's right. You can't judge someone just because of what others like him did." Cody said.

"Impmon deserves to be treated better." Kari said.

"He's coming with us and we won't let you hurt him." Ken said. He grabbed Impmon's hand and all of them left.

"Ken." Impmon said and had him look down at Impmon. "Thanks."

"Of course." Ken said. The digidestine left the city, but Mistymon wasn't satisfied.

'I don't trust Impmon. He'll just lead those innocent humans to trouble.' Mistymon said. 'I'll have to go after him and destroy Impmon.'

To Be Continued…

The digidestine have more than just the Reaper Brothers to worry about now. What will happen when they cross paths with Mistymon? Stay tune on Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	4. Knowledge and Power

The digidestined continued their journey in search of new partners. They already found Monodramon and Impmon.

"Let me see if I have this right." Impmon said as they all stopped to have some lunch. "You and me are only going to be temporary partners while we try to save your real ones?"

"That's correct." Ken said.

"I feel like I'm just being used here." Impmon said.

"It's not like that at all. They just need help and they can be our actual friends." Monodramon said. "Besides, who wouldn't want a practical joker like you around?"

"I think you already took that position." Impmon said.

"Really, because than this job doesn't pay well." Monodramon said.

"At least those two seem to be getting along." Davis said.

"Yeah, but I'm a little concerned." T.K. said." What if what Mistymon said is true? After all, Impmon does digivolve into Icedevimon and Devimon species always cause us trouble."

"I wouldn't worry about that. Gatomon was once bad, but she turned good." Kari said. "I don't think we really have anything to worry about, especially since Impmon rescued Ken."

"I guess when you put it that way, you're right." T.K. said.

'All those are nice thoughts, but we still have a problem. Only Ken and Davis have partners and who knows what is happening to Hawkmon and the others.' Yolei thought. She looked up to the sky and thought about Hawkmon. 'I just hope we save them soon.'

…..

Grimmon

"This is bad. I'm going to be sent to the scrapyard for this." Grimmon said as he was all anxious. "Reapermon is going to have my head and use it as a footstool. I've got to find those digidestine and destroy them."

"Yum, yum." Grimmon heard someone behind some trees. He looked behind them and saw a Cyclonemon.

Digimon Analyzer: Oh it's just a Cyclonemon. They might be dumb, but they're strong champion level digimon. They're Hyper Heat can melt anything.

"I think this might be useful. It shouldn't be too hard to convince this big freak." Grimmon said.

….

The Digidestined

After they all had lunch, they all got moving. Soon Yolei spotted some sort of tower that reached the sky.

"Look at that." Yolei said and they all spotted it.

"What is that thing?" T.K. said.

"Maybe a giant tree." Davis said.

"I don't see roots, branches, or leaves." Cody said.

"Let's go check it out." Ken said. When they got closer, there was a door and a set of stairs. "You think we should knock?"

"What's the point of knocking?" Impmon said and just opened the door. "Wow, this place is huge." All of them went inside and saw that the entire inside was like a giant library. The entire walls were covered in books and shelves.

"This place is amazing." Yolei said.

"Hold on. I'll be right down." They all heard a voice say and they saw something white fly down to them and it was a Kudamon.

"What are you? A floating weasel?" Davis said.

Digimon Analyzer: I'm no weasel. My name is Kudamon. I'm a rookie level digimon that can use holy power and use it for my Holy Shot attack.

"Welcome to my little home. This place is known as the Infinite Library, a place where all the digital world's information is store." Kudamon said.

"All of it?!" Cody said.

"I bet Izzy would love a place like this." Kari said.

"Might I ask why you are here?" Kudamon said.

"We're sorry if we're bothering you." Yolei said. "We just saw the library as we passed by and wanted to get a close look at it."

"I see. That's perfectly fine." Kudamon said.

"Kudamon, is the information of the entire digital world really here? Even on the digimon of this world?" Yolei said.

"Yes." Kudamon said.

"That's great." Yolei said as she ran further in and up some stairs.

"Yolei, what are you doing?" Kari said.

"I want to see if I can find a book about Reapermon or the Reaper Brothers." Yolei said. "If we learn more about our enemies, we might be able to figure out how we can beat them."

"That information could be useful." Ken said.

"You seriously want to read? Look at all of this." Davis said as he gestured to all of the books. "Finding one book on them is like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"The last time I read a big book was now to never." Monodramon said.

"If I wanted to read, I join a book club." Impmon said.

"Come on, a little studying won't hurt." Cody said. All of them agreed to do some reading and got to studying. Even though there were some that disagreed. All of them pulled out a book they thought could help and tried to read through it. Yolei was flipping through some pages as she tried to skim through a book.

"You'll never gain anything if you read like that." She looked behind her to see Kudamon there.

"I just need information on Reapermon. I don't really have the time to read through all of a book." Yolei said. "Don't you have some sort of system that can help narrow this search down?"

"If I did, I would be robbing young minds the opportunity to learn things they don't need to know, but should know." Kudamon said. "Knowledge is power and the more you know, the more powerful you become. Why are you searching for information on a digimon named Reapermon?"

"The truth is, he has our digimon partners." Yolei said. "He's trying to steal a power from them and I'm real concerned what he'll do to them."

"I see. That is a tragedy." Kudamon said. "I do not approve of you using my books to defeat an enemy, but I can see that you have noble reasons. You want to save them."

"That's right." Yolei said.

"I can relate." Kudamon said as he flew around. "I would very much like to protect these books for they hold great knowledge. One must be willing to learn so that they can continue to grow and if these would to disappear, we all suffer. It sounds like to me you're suffering on the inside, scared what might be happening to your friends."

"Yeah." Yolei said and held a teary eye smile. "That kind of sounds like something Hawkmon would say."

"This Hawkmon is your partner?" Kudamon said. "Must be nice. I actually desire to have one myself so I can experience the joy of digivolving. You and this Hawkmon are close, no?"

"Yes." Yolei said.

"Have faith. I'm certain that you and he will meet again." Kudamon said as he landed on his shoulder. "I can see that you love your Hawkmon and you're sincere. I see it in your eyes. Those are some of the qualities I like in a person."

"Oh, you're going to make me blush. You seem to know a lot about me considering we just met." Yolei said.

"As I said, knowledge is power." Kudamon said. Both of them were actually enjoying each other's company. The nice moment was ruined as they felt the whole place began to shake. "What's going on?"

"I think something is attacking from the outside." Yolei said. All of them ran out to check it out and they saw it was Cyclonemon banging his body against the building and they saw that Grimmon was with him.

"Grimmon!" Davis said.

"Nice to see you all again and it will be nice that this will be our last time." Grimmon said. "Cyclonemon, destroy them once and for all." Cyclonemon just stood there and looked confused. "Crush humans." That had him understand and he tried to stomp down on them. "It's like trying to talk to a rock. No, wait. The rock is smarter." Cyclonemon continued to stomp down on them and they all tried to avoid getting crushed.

"Defeating this giant fool should not be a problem." Kudamon said. "All you have to do is strike at the good eye." He flew up to the head.

" **Holy Shot**."

Kudamon was about to blast light in his eye, but Grimmon swatted him away before he could attack.

"He might be an idiot, but I'm a different story. Cyclonemon, melt all!" Grimmon ordered.

" **Hyper Heat**."

Cyclonemon's horn glowed red and unleashed a massive heat wave that all of them were getting caught in.

"I knew I was hot before, but this is too much." Davis said. Yolei saw that the tower was actually melting.

"Oh no, the books." Yolei said as she ran back inside.

"Yolei, what are you doing" Kudamon said.

"Saving your books. I know how much they mean to you." Yolei said.

"You can't save all of them." Kudamon said, but Yolei ignored him and tried to save as many as she could. "You don't need to do this." The whole place was starting to crumble and a boulder was about to crush Yolei.

"Uh oh!" Yolei said.

"Yolei!" Kudamon said. There was no time to think for Yolei's D3 started to glow.

"Kudamon digivolve to….Reppamon"

Reppamon reached Yolei and managed to get her out of the tower before she got crushed. He flew out of there with her on his back and managed to get her to safety.

"Did Kudamon just digivolve?" Cody said.

Digimon Analyzer: Not at the moment. I am Reppamon, the champion form of Kudamon. I'm fast as the wind and my sword can generate such that can be hazardous.

"You think I'm afraid of some sort of fox? Think again." Grimmon said. Cyclonemon tossed his arm at him, but Reppamon moved at incredible speed to avoid him.

" **Hyper Heat**."

Cyclonemon generated more of the heat and Reppamon got caught in it and it was slowing him down. Yolei was getting frustrated, but she noticed something from one of the books she saved. There was a page on Cyclonemon and how to beat him.

"Reppamon, cut off the horn on his head and he'll lose the power to generate that heat." Yolei said.

"Understood." Reppamon said.

" **Shinku Kamaitachi**."

Reppamon shook his tail around to generate wind. He slashed his sword like tail and the wind couldn't be seen as it cut off Cyclonemon's horn off. He freaked out and ran off crying.

"Get back here you big baby." Grimmon called out.

"Give up, Grimmon." Yolei said.

"You might have won for now, but not next time." Grimmon said and flew away. Reppamon dedigivolved and found it amazing.

"I can't believe I digivolved. What an extraordinary experience." Kudamon said.

"You digivolved for Yolei." T.K. said.

"That means you two are partners now." Kari said.

"Partners?" Kudamon said.

"We're trying to find new partners to help us and it looks like you and me are it." Yolei said. "What do you say? Will you help us?"

"I do wish to experience that wonderful feeling again." Kudamon said. "I've spent time in this library. I think it's time I moved on. I will help you."

"Thank you!" Yolei cheered as she hugged him as tight as she could.

"Hang on. I need to breathe or you'll lose two partners." Kudamon said.

To Be Continued….

Three down and only three to go. With Kudamon's knowledge and power, will it be enough for the digidestine to defeat Reapermon? Keep watching Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	5. Fanny Bumble Bee

"What am I going to do? Those kids are still roaming free in our world." Grimmon said. He was still trying to figure out how to get rid of the digidestine, but everything he tried ended up in failure. "Can't they take a hint? Where's a sign that says no humans allowed when you need one?" He wasn't watching where he was going and ended up getting caught in some sort of web. "Yuck. What is this stuff?" He looked up and saw many glowingobjects in the trees that looked like eyes. "Does Big Brother have little brothers?"

….

The Digidestined

With Kudamon joining the Davis and all the others, they continue to move through the digital world to find new partners for T.K., Kari, and Cody.

"Kudamon, what are you doing up there?" Yolei called out as he was above the trees.

"I'm taking a surveillance of the area so I know where we are." Kudamon said. "We should be out of this forest if we keep going west."

"That's good to hear." Cody said. "We should probably keep moving. You never know when Grimmon is going to attack us." He took the first step, but Kudamon spotted something in the trees.

"Cody, don't move!" Kudamon called out, but it was too late. Something came down and grabbed Cody from the back and carried him away.

"Cody!" Yolei shouted.

"Yolei, what happened?" Ken said as all the others heard her.

"Cody has just been lifted off the ground by some sort of giant bee." Yolei said. "It carried him up there." They all looked up and looked to see something that looked like some sort of construction of platforms from a bee hive.

"I tried to warn him. That FanBeemon came and swept him in." Kudamon said.

"How do we get up there?" Davis said.

"I think I see our answer." Monodramon said as a bunch of other bee like digimon came and grabbed all of them and lifted them up.

"Put me down." Cody said and he got what he wanted. FanBeemon dropped him down. FanBeemon landed down on a railing to stare him in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?" FanBeemon said.

"Who are you?" Cody said.

Digimon Analyzer: I'm FanBeemon. I'm a rookie level digimon that doesn't like to be bothered. We're able to call our allies with our antenna and shoot our stingers with our Gear Stinger.

"What are you doing here? Have you come to steal our honey?" FanBeemon said.

"Honey?" Cody said since he didn't know what he was talking about. Cody didn't ask anything else because all the others were dropped down behind him. "Are you guys alright?"

"Other than the fact I've got about twenty tons on my back, I'm fine." Impmon said in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Yolei said with anger.

"What are you humans doing here? If you're here to steal our honey, we won't hand it over without a fight." FanBeemon said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We didn't even know you guys were here until you grabbed us." Cody said.

"Kudamon, what's going on? Are we in trouble?" Yolei said.

"Not entirely." Kudamon said. "FanBeemon are virus digimon like Impmon, but they won't bother us as long as we leave them alone."

"You sweat you're not here for our honey? If you're lying, I'll sting you." FanBeemon said.

"What's this talk about honey?" T.K. said.

"FanBeemon make a delicious honey. It's practically their pride and joy." Kudamon said.

"FanBeemon, I swear that we didn't come here to steal your honey." Cody said. "We would never steal anything."

"Really?" FanBeemon said. All the digidestined explain everything and FanBeemon felt bad. He decided to take them around the colony. "I'm truly sorry. We've been having a few thieves come by daily to steal our honey."

"That's terrible." Kari said.

"Is your honey really that good?" Davis said.

"You can see for yourself. We're almost there." FanBeemon said as he guided them into a special room. Honey was running down from the top and into a small pond and some FanBeemon put it in some containers. "Try some."

"I'll try some." Monodramon said as he put both of his paws in the honey.

"I hoped he washed his hands." Yolei said. Monodramon took a taste and he had stars in his eyes.

"That's got to be the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." Monodramon said.

"It's really that good?" Impmon said. He took a taste of it himself and found it amazing. "Woo! That's some good stuff."

"How do bees make honey anyway?" Davis said.

"Our honey is amazing, but there are some digimon that have been giving us trouble because of it." FanBeemon said.

"Who's been giving you trouble?" Cody said.

"Intruder!" All of them looked to see the intruder was on a wall and it was a spider like digimon that had a container with the honey.

"Don't let him getaway." FanBeemon as a swarm of them flew up.

" **Gear Sting**."

All of them shot their stingers and stung the spider as it was force to drop off the wall and release the container.

"Gross." Yolei said.

"What is that? A Dokugumon?" T.K. said.

"No. That's KoDokugumon. They digivolve into Dokugumon." Kudamon said.

"Are these the digimon you said that give you trouble?" Cody said.

"Yes. Those vermin give us nothing, but trouble." FanBeemon said. "They got a taste of our honey and all they want is more and more of it. They just never stop coming."

"I could give you the number of a good exterminator." Davis said.

"Davis, they're insects too. An exterminator would not be a good idea." Kari said.

"They just keep coming and never stop." FanBeemon said. "It's a good thing they only attack in small sets or we would be overwhelmed."

"Guess again." Threads were shot out and grabbed some of the containers. All of them looked by the entrance to see more KoDokugumon and were running off with it.

"Stop, thieves!" FanBeemon said. All of them ran after them, but they saw there were more of them and they were covering the entire place in webs and some of the other digimon were stuck in webs. "What's going on? They never did this before."

"We better help them out." Ken said.

"Not to worry. This will scare them away." Impmon said as he had a small flame ignited over his finger. However, another thread grabbed him and tossed him into a web with a Dokugumon in the center. "What do I look like, a yoyo?"

Digimon Analyzer (T.K.): Watch out. That's the real Dokugumon. A champion level insect digimon. Watch out for his Poison Cobweb or else you'll be his next meal.

"Someone help me. Get me out of here." Impmon called out.

"Yolei, are you ready?" Davis said.

"I'm all set. Let's do it you two." Yolei said as Monodramon and Kudamon jumped into action.

"Monodramon digivolve to…Strikedramon"

"Kudamon digivolve to….Reppamon"

Both of them jumped up to save Impmon, but both of them got blasted by energy cannon blasts. All of them looked where it came from and saw it was Grimmon.

"Grimmon, we should have known you were behind this." Ken said.

"That's right. I promised Dokugumon a big time meal. The specialty is you guys with a side of the Fanbeemon's delicious honey." Grimmon said.

"Someone get me out of here!" Impmon called out.

"I've got you." FanBeemon said as he used his stinger to cut the threads and got Impmon free, but Dokugumon shot out more threads and FanBeemon was the one that got caught.

"Time to finish you off for good." Grimmon said as he attacked the digidestine with his blade, but they all ran from him. Strikedramon and Reppamon decided to fight him. Meanwhile, Dokugumon was heading for FanBeemon and he couldn't getaway.

"I'll get you out of there." Cody said as he worked his way up to FanBeemon by climbing the web.

"What are you doing?" FanBeemon said.

"Helping you." Cody said as he reached him and tried to get him out of the threads.

"Just leave me. Dokugumon is getting closer." FanBeemon said.

"That's not how I am." Cody said. FanBeemon was amazed Cody would risk himself like that.

" **Poison Cobweb**."

Dokugumon blasted the poison from his mouth. Cody managed to get him out in time, but the blast knocked him off the web and was heading for the ground. As he was falling, Cody's D3 began to glow and FanBeemon could feel power.

"FanBeemon digivolve to….Waspmon"

Waspmon swooped down and caught Cody and flew back up.

"FanBeemon, you digivolved for me?" Cody said.

"I guess so." Waspmon said.

Digimon Analyzer: This is my champion form, Waspmon. My Turbo Stinger and Bear Buster will completely vaporize my opponents.

"How did FanBeemon digivolve for Cody?" Davis said.

"I guess since Cody risked his life for him. FanBeemon also took things serious like Cody." T.K. said.

" **Turbo Stinger** "

Waspmon powered up an energy laser and shot it all around the area and destroyed the webs and blasted some of the KoDokugumon. He flew up to eye level at Dokugumon.

" **Poison Cobweb** "

Dokugumon launched the poison from his mouth, but Waspmon was able to avoid all of his poison attacks. All while Waspmon was charging up energy in his abdomen.

" **Bear Buster** "

Waspmon flew down at Dokugumon with his stinger out. Dokugumon had nowhere to go and struck him down as he plummet down to the ground.

"That attack packed a real punch." Cody said.

"Hard to use on agile enemies. Good thing he didn't have much room to go on." Waspmon said. Strikedramon and Reppamon continued to fight Grimmon. He swung his blade, but both of them dodged it. Reppamon slashed at him with his tail.

" **Strike Fang**."

Strikedramon was covered in flames and tackled Grimmon.

"Why do I always lose? This is bugging me." Grimmon said as he flew away. All the digimon dedigivolved and FanBeemon was informed of the current situation.

"You need my help to save your partners?" FanBeemon said.

"Yeah. You digivolved for me. That means we're partners." Cody said.

"FanBeemon, we need your help." Ken said.

"You need my help? Sure." FanBeemon said. "Now that Dokugumon is gone, I don't have much of a reason to stay. It's the least I can do since you helped us out."

"This is awesome. We're getting stronger each day." Davis said. "We've exterminated some bugs and those Reaper Brothers will be next." All of them cheered to that.

To Be Continued…

FanBeemon has joined the digidestine. Who else will join them and what other plan will Grimmon try to destroy them? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	6. Luna and Corona

Four of the digidestine have their new partners. Only Kari and T.K. remain now, but T.K. isn't really all that thrilled about it because Patamon is suppose to be his partner.

"Sweet. We only have two left to go." Davis said as they were all walking through the forest.

"I wonder what kind of digimon Kari and T.K. will have." Ken said.

"Maybe they'll both get something really cool or something that works well together like Gatomon and Patamon." Yolei said.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't talk so much about this." Cody said. They all looked back and saw Kari and T.K. were pretty quiet, but they could tell that they were upset about something.

"What's with such the long faces?" Impmon said.

"Long? They look the same length they've always have?" Monodramon said.

"It's pretty obvious that they greatly miss their partners. We should be more careful and respectable about how they feel." Kudamon said.

"Kudamon's right. Kari and T.K. have been with Gatomon and Patamon longer than we have been with our partners as far as I can tell." Cody said.

"Kari, T.K., are you two doing okay?" FanBeemon said.

"Yeah. We're alright." Kari said as she tried to put on a brave face.

"Cheer up. I'm sure you guys will feel better once we meet your new partners." Davis said.

"Actually guys, I don't really want to have a new partner." T.K. said. "I just want to find Patamon and get him away from Reapermon."

"We all feel the same, but we can't do anything until we have new digimon to help us." Ken said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." T.K. said.

"Kari, what about you? How do you feel about all of this?" Davis said, but Kari didn't give an answer. She didn't know what she was suppose to say.

"Wow! What is that?" Monodramon said as he was standing over by a cliff. All of them went to check it out and they saw some sort of building down at the bottom.

"What is that?" Yolei said.

"The design gives me the impression that it's some sort of planetarium." Kudamon said.

"We're finding a lot of weird buildings in the weirdest places for them to be in." Yolei said.

"Let's go down and check it out." Davis said. All of them made their way down to the base of the cliff until they came across the entrance of the planetarium and went inside. "Is anyone in here?"

"Let's go in and have a look around. It doesn't look like anyone is in here." Monodramon said as they stepped inside. They had a look around and saw seats and a projector in the center and it was still running as the sun and moon were on the roof.

"Someone had to have been here." Ken said.

"You're right. The sun and the moon are still out." FanBeemon said. "No way could that projector have turned on by itself."

"Maybe this is one of Grimmon's traps." T.K. said.

"It can't be a trap if we don't know who you are."

"We welcome you to our lovely little home."

"Where are those voices coming from?" Kudamon said.

"Up there!" FanBeemon said. They looked up to a ledge on the roof and saw a Coronamon and a Lunamon.

"Who are you two?" Davis said.

Digimon Analyzer (Kudamon): That one is named Coronamon. He's a digimon that uses the power of the sun. He uses it for Corona-knuckle, Corona Flame, and Petit Prominence.

Digimon Analyzer (Monodramon): The other one is named Lunamon. She uses the power of the moon for her Luna Claw and can use water for her Tear Shot.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to intrude." Kari said.

"It's quite alright. We don't get that many visitors here." Lunamon said.

"So what are you doing here?" Coronamon said.

"I was about to ask the same thing. We were just passing by when we saw this place." T.K. said.

"Well, this place is like our little hang out. It's the only place where Lunamon and I can see the sun and moon together." Coronamon said.

"This place is amazing." Kari said.

"Thank you. It's our favorite place. You're allowed to look around if you like." Lunamon said and they thought they all should give it a look.

…

Grimmon

"Grimmon, I'm not pleased." Reapermon said as he used an apparition of himself to communicate with him.

"I'm sorry, but those kids keep surprising me." Grimmon said as he was begging for any mercy Reapermon would give him. "So far, four of them have obtain digimon to have them digivolve and are fighting alongside them."

"They have to be obtaining new digimon partners or beginning to build an army to oppose us." Reapermon said. "There are still two of them remaining. Stop them before their numbers get any bigger."

"I will." Grimmon said.

"You better or it will spell trouble for you….for when you face them and when you have to answer to me." Reapermon said and faded away.

"I better do something or else I'll be in a lot of trouble." Grimmon said.

"You shouldn't beg on your knees. It makes you look weak." Grimmon turned around and saw a Fugamon.

Digimon Analyzer (Grimmon): Fugamon. You're just like your counterpart, Ogremon. Only difference is that you're tougher and use flames with your Evil Hurricane.

"What do you want?" Grimmon said.

"I overheard your problem." Fugamon said.

"What's it to you?" Grimmon said.

"Perhaps we can help each other, but it will cost you some wealth and maybe a nice meal." Fugamon said.

"You're lucky I'm desperate. It's a deal." Grimmon said. "Knocked the heads off of the digidestine and I'll give you as much cash as you want with a meal to fill your stomach."

….

The Planetarium

Kari was having a look around the place and as finding it amazing. She entered one room and saw a room with another projector and was moving as it had many stars circling around the room.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Kari said.

"There you are." She looked to the entrance and saw Davis as he came into the room.

"Hey, Davis." Kari said.

"Kari, are you sure you're okay? I know you must be concerned about Gatomon." Davis said. Kari still wouldn't admit it, but she knew he was right. "Yolei told me that you keep everything inside you. You always put others first. It's okay if you don't want another partner, but we'll save her." He placed his hand on her shoulder and it made her feel a little better.

"Thanks, Davis." Kari said. Davis left it at that and left her alone.

"He seems like a nice boy." Kari saw that Lunamon came in the room.

"Oh, Lunamon!" Kari said.

"Are you two in love?" Lunamon said.

"What?!" Kari said with her face becoming red. "No, we're not. I mean…Davis does seem to have a crush on me, but he's kind of dialed it down lately."

"That doesn't mean he still doesn't like you." Lunamon said. "I also overheard what you two were talking about. Gatomon will come back. You just need to stay cheerful."

"Yeah." Kari said with a smile. "There hasn't been an enemy we haven't beaten yet. We'll beat Reapermon and save them." Lunamon was happy she could get Kari to smile. Meanwhile, T.K. was still bothered by this whole thing as he looked up at the ceiling in a seat.

"We shouldn't be waiting around here. We should be looking for Reapermon and save Patamon and the others." T.K. said.

"It must be rough." T.K. saw Coronamon walking over to him.

"Coronamon?" T.K. said.

"I heard what's going on." Coronamon said as he took a seat next to him. "You know you shouldn't give up on hope."

"I haven't. I just hate that we're sitting around while our friends need our help." T.K. said.

"Look, there's nothing you can do until you know where they are." Coronamon said. "You just got to keep going and hope that something will come up." T.K. knew all that, but that didn't help how he felt. He appreciated Coronamon helping, but this was just something he has to handle alone. Both of them were interrupted in their thinking when they heard something bust through the roof and Fugamon smashed the projector in his landing.

"Hey, I loved that thing." Coronamon said. Fugamon spotted them and was about to smash them with his club.

"Watch out!" T.K. said as he shoved him out of the way. All the other digidestine ran in the room and saw him.

"So you are the humans I'm suppose to knock down? I don't see what makes you so great." Fugamon said.

"Oh great, another creep Grimmon sent after us." Yolei complained and their digimon stepped forward and ready to fight.

"You guys might want to take cover." Kudamon said.

"Yeah. Things are about to get awfully messy in here." Impmon said.

"You mean like this?" Fugamon said as his club caught on fire.

" **Evil Hurricane** "

The flames spiraled around in a tornado and blasted all four of them and blew them into the wall and wrecked even more of the place.

"Stop that. You're destroying our home." Lunamon said as she and Kari stood with Coronamon and T.K.

"And what are two shrimps like you going to do about it?" Fugamon said.

You're nothing, but a big bully." Coronamon said.

"We don't want any trouble. Just leave us alone and we'll act like nothing ever happened." T.K. said.

"No can do. I'm going to pay a lot if I take care of all of you." Fugamon said. "A mon like me has to do what he can to get some grub."

"You just sound like a desperate mon on his last leg." Coronamon said.

"Tough talk for someone so little. Would you like to back it up?" Fugamon said as he took a step closer to him. None of them were backing down and that's what caused Kari's and T.K.'s D3s to activate. Lunamon and Coronamon were enveloped in the light.

"Coronamon digivolve to….Firamon"

"Lunamon digivovle to….Lekismon"

Both of them stood in their new forms as the light shined behind them and everyone was amazed.

"Amazing. They digivolved." Kari said.

"Hold on! I was told only four of them could do that and I thought it was those guys." Fugamon said.

"They look awesome. Who are they?" Davis said.

Digimon Analyzer: I am Firamon. With my new found speed and power, I protect the digital world. My Fira Bomb will burn my enemies down.

Digimon Analyzer: I am Lekismon. I hold more of a spring in my step. You might as well say goodnight because my Moon Night Bomb will knock you out.

Firamon used his new ability to fly to grab Fugamon and lifted him out of the planetarium.

" **Moon Night Kick** "

Firamon let him go and Lekismon jumped up with dark energy around her foot and used it to kick Fugamon. Firamon stored up a fire ball at the center of his forehead.

" **Fira Bomb** "

He blasted him with the fireball and sent him flying far away. When the fight was over, they dedigivolved and everyone was welcoming them into the team.

"That was awesome." Monodramon said.

"Yolei was right. T.K. and Kari did get great partners that work well together." Ken said.

"We're proud to have you guys on our team." Kari said.

"We're happy to be here." Lunamon said.

"This is going to be great." Coronamon said.

"Yeah. It will be great." T.K. said, but he didn't sound so happy and Coronamon noticed that.

…

Reapermon

"Give me another chance." Grimmon said. He was to report back to Reapermon to receive his punishment for failing him again and his head was already under his foot with Reapermon's scythe near his neck.

"I do not tolerate failure." Reapermon said.

"Why doesn't Reapmon receive punishment? He hasn't made any progress." Grimmon said.

"You were saying?" They saw Reapmon returned and he had an Ebemon with him.

"Is he going to help us?" Reapermon said.

"That's right. I found you someone who will dissect our prisoners and you will have what you need. We'll have even more power than you think because Ebemon here has something special." Reapmon said.

To Be Continued…

What power does this new ally of the Reaper Brothers possess and with all the digidestine having new partners, will they be able to save their friends? Stay tune for the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	7. ChronoCore

Reapermon was able to complete his mission and found someone Reapermon can use to extract the armor digivolution power. Right now, the dungeon was being filled with Veemon's screams. Ebemon was shocking him until he pulled back and made him unconscious again.

Digimon Analyzer (Reapermon): Ebemon, a smart and scientific mega level digimon. Those ray guns of his have the power to destroy a planet if he puts the right amount of power in it.

"Can you help us or not?" Reapermon said.

"I'll have to try a few tests on each of them, but I think I'll be able to help." Ebemon said.

"I told you he would." Reapmon said. "Ebemon is one of the smartest digimon out there. On top of that, he's created weapons that we are free to use. If he doesn't get the power you want, we'll be able to use his weaponry to destroy the digidestine."

"Excellent work, Reapmon. At least I can count on one of you." Reapermon said as he walked away. Grimmon knew he was talking about him and felt disappointed in himself.

"You hear that?" Reapmon said. "At least he can count on me. What do you expect since the only competition is a weak champion?" He taunted Grimmon and he let it sink in as he left Grimmon to sulk.

'If I don't find a way to get rid of those humans, I'm done here.' Grimmon thought. 'If I only had more power, they would be history.'

"You seem to have the conundrum." Ebemon said.

"What's it to you?" Grimmon said.

"I think I might be able to help you. Just like Reapmon said, my weapons are yours to use." Ebemon said. "Let me show you to my laboratory and you can pick out whatever you like so that you can destroy these humans you're worried about."

…

Ebemon's Laboratory

Ebemon brought Grimmon to his secret laboratory. Once inside, Ebemon showed him many weapons and they were all free for him to choose.

"You've designed all of these?" Grimmon said.

"That's right. Choose whatever you like and this will increase your chances against your enemies." Ebemon said. Grimmon had a look around. There were cannons, lasers, and much more. He just couldn't decide what to take.

"You won't be needing any of those?" Grimmon heard someone talking to him. He looked over to the wall and saw an orb with eyes in a glass case.

"Ebemon, what is that thing?" Grimmon said.

"The ChronoCore. It's a living creation of mine." Ebemon said.

"That's right. I was designed to increase power of digimon." The ChronoCore said. "I heard what you two are talking about and I can help you, Grimmon."

"Really?" Grimmon said.

"Yes. I can give you so much power that you would digivolve in an instant." The ChronoCore said.

"Digivolve! That's how those kids always get the advantage over me. I'll take it." Grimmon said.

"I wouldn't take up on that offer." Ebemon said. "The ChronoCore was designed to take over the Digital World and can destroy data. If you take it, you could destroy yourself. It's just simply too dangerous to use."

"I don't care." Grimmon said. "If I don't get rid of those humans, I'm done for. I need more power if I want to destroy them and more power is what I'll have."

"That's what I like to hear. Just smash this case open and the power will be yours." The ChronoCore said.

"You've got it." Grimmon said. He swung the blade and destroyed the glass case.

"Stop!" Ebemon said as he grabbed onto Grimmon. "You'll regret doing this. If you take him up on that offer, it could mean the end of you."

"Get out of my way." Grimmon said as he whacked his tail and got him out of the way. He aimed his cannon up and destroyed part of the roof. "You swear that you will help me destroy them."

"With me, you'll be able to do a lot more than that." The ChronoCore said.

"I am going to love this." Grimmon said and he flew up and was on his way to ultimate power.

…

Davis

All the digidestine have finally found their new partners. However, since they still had no clue to tracking Reapermon or their friends, the only thing left for them to do was to return back to the human world. Davis brought Monodramon back to his home.

"Nice room." Monodramon said.

"I know it's probably not what you're use to, but you'll learn to deal with it." Davis said. "I only say that you never wake me up."

"Then how do you know when you're suppose to get up?" Monodramon said.

"I wish I wouldn't have to and sleep as long as I want like on weekends." Davis said.

"You must want to live on a simply life." Monodramon said.

"You've got that right." Davis said. Both of them would have kept talking, but Davis felt his D-Terminal go off. He opened it up and saw a message.

"What's that thing?" Monodramon said.

"A D-Terminal. It's how we contact each other." Davis said. "It's from Cody and he says that we should get over to the school."

"Is there a problem?" Monodramon said.

"There might be. We better head over and check it out." Davis said. He grabbed what he needed and went to the school with them unaware of what danger they are facing.

…

The School

Everyone else was at the computer lab. They heard the door open and saw Monodramon and Davis come in.

"I'm here. So what's the big emergency?" Davis said.

"We just got a message from Grimmon." Yolei said.

"Grimmon?! What does he want?" Davis said.

"Check it out." Coronamon said and Yolei pulled up the message.

"Digidestine, come to the digital world. I have a surprise for you and I can't wait for you to see it." Yolei read.

"How could he send a message if he doesn't have any hands?" Monodramon said.

"Not important. What does he mean by surprise?" Kudamon said.

"It's got to be some sort of trap." Ken said.

"What do you think he's up to?" Kari said.

"It can't be good." Lunamon said.

"What should we do?" Cody said.

"I say we should go in and meet him." Davis said.

"Are you serious?" Impmon said.

"I thought Cody was only kidding about your intelligence." FanBeemon said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Davis said.

"Not now. Why do you think we should go in and meet up with him?" Cody said.

"We've got to face Grimmon at some point. We can even capture him and exchange him for Veemon and the others." Davis said.

"Do you really think Reapermon would make that trade? Guys like him usually betray their friends." T.K. said.

"Okay, you might be right, but if we capture Grimmon somehow, we can get him to spill his guts and have him tell us where they're keeping our friends." Davis said.

"Davis is right. We've got a lead and we should take it." Ken said. "We just have to be careful on how we handle this. After all, this is obviously a trap."

"Let's not keep Grimmon waiting. Digi-Port Open!" Davis said. They opened up the gate and went into the Digital World and face Grimmon.

…..

The Digital World

Grimmon asked the digidestine out in the mountains. He was waiting for them at the top of one. He could feel that they were coming and turned around to see they were coming his way.

"We're here, Grimmon." Davis said.

"I can see that. I'm so glad you could join me all the way out here." Grimmon said.

"What do you want? What's this surprise that you have for us?" Cody said.

"We'll get to that in a moment." Grimmon said. "Right now, there are a few creatures here that want to say help." The ground started to break open. Slime started to flow out and six Raremon flowed up and formed.

"Gross! What are those things?" Yolei said.

Digimon Analyzer (Grimmon) Meet a disgusting nightmare come alive, digidestine. These Raremon are champion level digimon and watch out for their Breath of Decay that can corrode anything.

" **Breath of Decay** "

All six of the Raremon shot out green slime from their mouths. All the digidestined moved back before that slime could tough them. They saw that slime was acid as it burned against the ground.

"That's just rude manners." Lunamon said.

"Let's go you guys and teach them some manners." Monodramon said and Davis and the others pulled out their digivices.

"Monodramon digivolve to….Strikedramon"

"Impmon digivolve to…IceDevimon"

"FanBeemon digivolve to…Waspmon"

"Kudamon digivolve to….Reppamon"

"Coronamon digivolve to…Firamon"

"Lunamon digivolve to….Lekismon"

All six of the digimon charged for the Raremon and since there were six Raremon, it was an even fight. As they were fighting, the ChronoCore was secretly observing them.

"They are the digidestine? Let's see what makes them so special." The ChronoCore said. One of the Raremon was shooting his acid at Waspmon, but he was able to fly away and keep a distance.

" **Turbo Stinger** "

He used the laser from his stinger and blasted the Raremon and knocked him down easily. One of the Raremon tried to keep up with Firamon as he circled above, but couldn't keep track.

" **Flame Dive** "

Firamon dived down in flames and struck down Raremon from above. The third Raremon tried to stomp his claws on Lekismon, but she was able to jump away from him.

" **Moon Night Bomb** "

She formed two bubbles in her hands and tossed them. When they popped at Raremon's face, he fell asleep. Reppamon was using the same tactic as Firamon, but he was moving much faster.

" **Kurukuru Rekkuzan** "

No one even saw what he did, but if you looked hard enough, you would see that Reppamon did a somersault. The next thing someone saw was Reppamon standing behind the Raremon and defeated it. The fifth Raremon shot acid at IceDevimon, but he was able to avoid all of it. He was able to get above Raremon.

"Let's see what happens if I do this." IceDevimon said. He shot his claw down his back and soon Raremon was frozen solid. Strikedramon was dealing with the last one and Strikedramon was able block the acid with his metal claws.

" **Strike Fang** "

He covered himself in fire and struck Raremon right in the middle. Raremon actually exploded and was pushed back by the impact. Grimmon saw they were all down and he actually expected that.

"Is that the best you can do?" Strikedramon said.

"Surrender, Grimmon." Davis said.

"Never. That was just a little test for my friend to see what you can do" Grimmon said.

"Now, I have." The ChronoCore made itself visible and everyone was surprised to see it.

"What is that thing?" Kari said.

"Meet the ChronoCore, you're destruction. I'm ready." Grimmon said.

"This might be uncomfortable for a little while." The ChronoCore said. He entered Grimmon through the chest. It was painful and unbearable power coursed through his body. It felt like lightning and electricity was shooting out of him. Grimmon could also feel his body changing and it was painful as he was screaming.

"What's happening?" T.K. said.

"I think he's digivolving."

"Grimmon digivolve to….ChaosGrimmon" Grimmon completely changed with his right half partly red and his left half partly blue. He had a different blade and his cannon became a laser with him having legs instead of tail. He was a completely different digimon.

To Be Continued…

What horrible power has Grimmon awaken to defeat the digidestine? Can they defeat him at all? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	8. Chaos of ChaosGrimmon

Grimmon called the digidestine into the digital world. They all knew that it was a trap, but they didn't expect something like this. They met the ChronoCore, but they didn't get to know it for very long. It seemed to have merged with Grimmon and caused him to digivolve into ChaosGrimmon. He stood in his new form and none of them were expecting this.

"Did he really just digivolve?" T.K. said.

"I've never seen something like that before." Kari said.

"Grimmon, what was that thing that entered your body?" Reppamon said.

"My name is not Grimmon anymore. My name is ChaosGrimmon."

Digimon Analyzer: If you thought I was your worst fear come true, wait until you seem me now. This is my ultimate form and I can be even more destructive with attacks like Multi Gatling.

"You don't look so scary. You just look smaller." Strikedramon said.

"Let's just get this over with." IceDevimon said.

"No. We have to think about this carefully." Reppamon said. "He's at a much higher level than we are and we're not ready to face something like that."

"Reppamon is right. We haven't known our new partners for very long and I don't think they can handle something like this." T.K. said.

"Sorry, but none of you are going anywhere ever again." Chaosgrimmon said. He aimed his laser cannon and fired multiple energy shots, but they all moved out of the way.

"Let's take him down." IceDevimon said and he went to attack first.

"IceDevimon, don't be a fool." ChaosGrimmon said. IceDevimon thrusted his arms, but ChaosGrimmon was able to block each of them.

" **Frozen Claw** "

He held out his claw and when it connected, it began to freeze ChaosGrimmon.

"Is that the best you can do?" ChaosGrimmon said and was able to break out of the ice easily. He swatted IceDevimon on the head and had him slid against the ground. "Say goodbye." ChaosGrimmon stood over him and was about to deal the final blow with his blade.

"No!" Strikedramon said as he tried to save him. He grabbed the blade and tried to keep it back. ChaosGrimmon pushed him off and hit him with his cannon.

"So you all want to play?" ChaosGrimmon said. He flew over to the others and kicked Waspmon and Firamon to the ground.

"I can't believe that we have to do this." Reppamon said. He moved as fast as he could and was striking against him with his tail and claws, but they weren't even penetrating his armor.

"You're out of your league." ChaosGrimmon said. He blocked his next attack with his blade and blasted him with his laser. Leikismon jumped up and attacked from above and tried to kick him. She managed to hit his head, but he didn't even flinch.

"Impossible. He should have at least felt that." Lekismon said.

"The ChronoCore has given me much more power than you could imagine." ChaosGrimmon said. "I'm no longer a weakling." He held his laser cannon without even looking at her and blasted her off. Firamon pounced and held his paws against him and tried to push him down.

"Hurry, now Waspmon." Firamon said. ChaosGrimmon looked up and saw that Waspmon was trying to store power for a big attack.

'That is Waspmon's Bear Buster. If you can dodge that, he'll be helpless.' The ChronoCore said inside ChaosGrimmon's mind.

"Easy." ChaosGrimmon said.

" **Bear Buster** "

Waspmon fired the energy blast, but ChaosGrimmon was able to push Firamon off and kicked him in the stomach and Firamon took the hit.

"Oh no." Waspmon said. He was about to move, but that drain of energy made him fatigue and could barely stay in the air. ChaosGrimmon flew up to him and kicked him out of the air and had him hit the ground.

"This isn't good. He's too strong." Cody said.

"We can't just give up." Davis said.

"It's over." ChaosGrimmon said as he aimed for all of them. "You never had chance against us to begin with."

"Oh no you don't." Strikedramon jumped up and pushed him to the ground. He tried slashing at him, but the metal was too strong.

"Get off!" ChaosGrimmon shouted as he was able to stand up and shake Strikedramon off.

" **Fira Bomb** "

" **Moon Night Bomb** "

" **Shinku Kamaitachi** "

" **Avalanche Claw** "

IceDevimon shot icicles from his wings and used them with the other attacks as they blasted ChaosGrimmon, but he was able to shield himself from it. Strikedramon circled around ChaosGrimmon.

" **Strike Fang** "

He struck ChaosGrimmon and it was enough to have him drop his arms and have the other attacks connect. The explosion set off and blew ChaosGrimmon down with Strikedramon jumping away.

"Sorry I couldn't help, but my last attack took most of my energy." Waspmon said.

"Did we get him?" Strikedramon said.

"I doubt it." Reppamon said.

"You could add some positive thinking. We just beat him down." IceDevimon said.

"Nope." ChaosGrimmon said as he was able to get back up. He did had a few scratches on him.

"At least we were able to damage him." Firamon said. "Perhaps if we focus on those spots, we can deal some more damage."

'I've calculated at least twelve percent of damage. Repairing.' The ChornoCore said. A small light came off of the damaged areas and were fixed up in an instant.

"There's no way!" Lekismon said.

"He's able to heal himself?!" Reppamon said.

"This can't be real." Yolei said. All of them were completely surprised that he has that ability. Added to the fact that he barely got hurt was not a good thing for them.

"How are we suppose to defeat him?" Davis said.

"You can't." ChaosGrimmon said.

"Don't tell us that we can't win. We'll just hit you harder until you are unable to heal." Strikedramon said. He charged right at him, but ChaosGrimmon acted faster.

" **Multi Gatling**."

He fired a barrage of lasers and blasted Strikedramon.

"Strikedramon!" IceDevimon said.

"Don't think I forgot about you." ChaosGrimmon said. He aimed for all of them and blasted each of them. Each of them felt the sting of the lasers and they were at his mercy and they couldn't handle it as each of them dropped to their knees. "You are all going to be destroyed." None of the digidestine could watch this. They already lost their first partners. They can't lose their new ones, especially when they barely got to know them.

"Stop it!" T.K. shouted.

"Leave them alone!" Kari said.

"So you want in on this too?" ChaosGrimmon said. He went to full power and was able to shoot even more for the digimon and at the digidestine.

"Kari, get down!" Davis said as he pushed her out of the way. They all ducked down to avoid getting hit. ChaosGrimmon kept firing and he was laughing like a maniac as he moved his arm back and forth.

"Stop it. Leave them alone." Strikedramon said through the pain. ChaosGrimmon didn't listen as he kept firing away and laughing.

"That's it, digidestine. Bow down before me!" ChaosGrimmon laughed.

"I said stop!" Strikedramon said as he got up and fought through the lasers, but was able to swat the laser cannon away for him to stop firing. None of the digimon except Strikedramon could hold their champion form and were reverted back and blacked out. Strikedramon could barely stand and was breathing very hard.

"Why are you protecting them? You're not those humans' real partners." ChaosGrimmon said. "I highly doubt this will happen, but what do you think will happen if they save their partners? They won't need you anymore."

"We're helping them because they need our help." Strikedramon said. "They already explained everything to us and we don't care. We've connected with them. Davis is helping me become stronger and the same is said for the rest of them. We'll do whatever it takes to help them save Veemon and all the rest. Why don't you save yourselves the pain and just let them go?"

"You really think we will?" ChaosGrimmon said. "Let me show you why we are called the Reaper Brothers." He aimed his cannon and blasted Strikedramon as he was blown back and slid against the ground.

"Strikedramon!" Davis shouted. Strikedramon was not giving up the fight. He tried his hardest to get up and stay in his form, but ChaosGrimmon pushed him back down with his foot.

"You're a glutton for punishment." ChaosGrimmon said. "Say goodbye." He pulled his blade back and swung it at him, but Strikedramon tried his best to keep it from impaling him. He tried to keep ChaosGrimmon back, but he was too much for him as the blade got closer.

"No!" Davis shouted. That was just when ChaosGrimmon stopped just a couple millimeters from Strikedramon's neck. His body was completely frozen and he looked like a television screen with a bad signal.

"What's happening? Why can't I move?" ChaosGrimmon said. Strikedramon let go and was forced back as Monodramon.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"No time to figure that out. Grab the digimon and let's get out of here before he unfreezes." Ken said. They all ran over and grabbed their partners and made a run for it.

"No! They're getting away." ChaosGrimmon said. He couldn't get his body to move until the ChronoCore managed to pull itself out of Grimmon.

"What happened?" Grimmon said.

"It seemed like your data was corrupted for being combined with me for too long." The ChronoCore said.

"I don't care right now. I have to destroy them while I still have the chance." Grimmon said and took to the skies. Davis and the others kept running until the television they used to get there was right in their sight.

"Hurry. We're almost there." Davis said. All of them kept running until Cody looked behind them and saw that Grimmon was right behind them.

"Open the gate. Grimmon is right behind us." Cody said as they all took out their digivices.

"You're not going anywhere." Grimmon said. He powered up his cannon and fired. It hit something, but Grimmon couldn't see through the smoke. "Did I get them?" He waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, the T.V. was destroyed, but there was no sign of them. "No. They got to that portal before I got to them. They might have gotten away this time, but they won't be so lucky next time."

…..

The Real World

All of them crashed into a dogpile as they were able to escape unharmed, most of them did.

"Is everyone okay?" Kari said.

"I think so, but this is too close for comfort." Yolei said.

"So was that escape." Cody said.

"We need to work on these emergency landings." T.K. said.

"That was crazy. Look what he did to all of them." Ken said as they all got up and saw that all of their partners were still hurt. "How did Grimmon get so strong so quickly?"

"It had to be that thing that went inside him. What was it?" Yolei said.

"I don't know, but Grimmon has become more dangerous than ever." T.K. said. "Imagine what that would be like for the rest of our enemies if they use that power."

"We got lucky this time, but things will be different the next time." Davis said. "We can't let them win or else we'll never see Veemon and the others again. We have to get stronger, but how?"

To Be Continued…

How will the digidestine get stronger so they can defeat ChaosGrimmon? Stay tune for the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	9. How to be Ultimate

"Start talking. Why did I freeze up?" Grimmon said. He went back to the Reapers Brother's lair and wanted answers as to why he froze. So he went to talk to Ebemon.

"I tried to tell you that the ChronoCore was not ready to use." Ebemon said. "Since you were combined with it for too long, your data was becoming damaged."

"Then make it work." Grimmon said.

"You don't have the authority to boss me around. I'm at a much higher level than you are." Ebemon said. "Besides, the ChronoCore is a living and intelligent creature that is too dangerous to use. It won't allow me to work on it. I told you not to use it."

"You're the only one who can make it work." Grimmon said. "I was so close to destroying the digidestine once and for all. If I can hold that form as ChaosGrimmon for just a little longer, they'll be finished."

"I can't. Besides, I have to get back to work on extracting the armor power from those digimon." Ebemon said as he tried to walk away, but Grimmon stopped him from doing that.

"After you help me." Grimmon said.

"Grimmon, what's going on in here?" Reapermon said as he came into the room. "Why is Ebemon here? He should be extracting the power from our prisoners."

"I know, but I need him." Grimmon said.

"What do you mean?" Reapermon said.

"I have this power that Ebemon created a while back called the ChronoCore." Grimmon said. "It gave me more power and I had greater power. It gave me the power to digivolve. I had the digidestine on the run, but somehow my data froze up and I couldn't move. If Ebemon works on it, I can finally destroy them."

"You swear?" Reapermon said.

"Of course." Grimmon said.

"Very well, but this is your last chance. If you fail me again, I'll destroy you myself." Reapermon said.

"Of course. I just need Ebemon to do something so that my data won't be corrupted and cause me to freeze again." Grimmon said.

"Fine, as long as he'll be able to go back to extracting the power of armor digivolution once you are done." Reapermon said.

"But Lord Reapermon, the ChronoCore was never meant to be used." Ebemon said. "It won't allow me to work on it. It doesn't even seem like he has it on him."

"Then work on Grimmon if you have to and then get back to work." Reapermon said and just left the two of them alone.

"Work on Grimmon?" Ebemon said.

"You heard him. Reconfigure my data so that I'll be stronger as ChaosGrimmon." Grimmon said. Ebemon took him into his room and Grimmon was laying against a table.

"This is your last chance to back away from this." Ebemon said.

"Stop talking and just do it." Grimmon said. Ebemon got to work right away and it was like plastic surgery, but you were actually aware of the pain.

…..

The Real World

Davis was still upset about what happened against ChaosGrimmon. After they all made it back to the real world, they got their digimon looked at for they were all damaged. Right now, Davis was standing next to Monodramon as he was wrapped in bandages.

"I can't believe this happened." Davis said. "How are we suppose to fight against ChaosGrimmon now? How are we suppose to fight Reapermon? How are we going to save Veemon and everyone?" He looked at Monodramon and felt bad this had to happen to him. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you Monodramon?"

"Davis, phone for you." Jun said. Davis opened the door for Jun and took the phone.

"Hello?" Davis said.

"Hey, Davis. It's Izzy. I heard about what happened."

"You mean with ChaosGrimmon?" Davis said.

"Yeah. You better come over to my place and I'll show you what I found." Izzy said.

"I can't just leave Monodramon." Davis said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Just have Jun watch over him until you get back." Izzy said.

"Okay. I'll be over as soon as I can." Davis said and hanged up. If this meant that there was a way they can win, they have to take it.

…

Izzy's Apartment

Izzy called all the second generation of the digidestine and he was given all the information of ChaosGrimmon.

"So what did you find out Izzy?" Cody said.

"That ChaosGrimmon is a scary digimon." Izzy said.

"Anything useful like you usually do?" Yolei said.

"ChaosGrimmon is basically like any other ultimate level and dangerous digimon." Izzy said. "What really caught my eye is this thing." He said as he pulled up an image of the ChronoCore.

"That's the thing we saw enter Grimmon's body and it's what caused him to digivolve." Kari said.

"What is that thing anyway? Is it some sort of digimon?" T.K. said.

"That's the thing. It's called the ChronoCore, but it isn't a digimon." Izzy said. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like it in the digital world. It isn't a digimon, but it seems to have components that make it alive like digimon."

"Where did Grimmon find something like this?" Ken said.

"I'm not sure. It could be a new tactic that they're trying out." Cody said.

"So how do we fight something like that?" Davis said.

"I'm not sure. It seems to be some sort of power source, but my computer can't analyze it." Izzy said. "I think the only thing that you can use to fight that thing is if you're digimon were at the ultimate level. That's the only way you guys can at least have an even fight."

"Our digimon can't reach the ultimate level." T.K. said.

"How come?" Davis said.

"We haven't known any of them for very long." T.K. said. "Back in the old days, we had to use our crests to have our digimon reach the ultimate level. Than Gennai gave us the extra power from Azulongmon when we all went around the world. Considering we only had these new partners for a short while, I'm not sure it would work."

"I'm with T.K." Kari said. "Gatomon might have digivolve into Angewomon a couple days after we met, but I had my crest with me."

"There's still the matter that those digimon weren't intestinally not for you." Izzy said. "Gennai and the people he worked with have managed to have our digimon ready for us. I remember seeing an image of him and those people programming our digimon's eggs and our digivices so that everything would be ready for us."

"I remember seeing that. That was during our fight with the Dark Masters." T.K. said.

"If only they could DNA digivolve." Cody said. "However, Gennai told us that and armor digivolving wouldn't work. It's like we're starting from the beginning and we're doing a worse job than we did the first time."

"So bottom line is that we won't be able to get our digimon to the ultimate level." Yolei said.

"Maybe they can, but it's going to take a long time. You just need to spend more time with them and make sure they become stronger." Izzy said.

"But we don't have that kind of time." Davis said. "ChaosGrimmon could attack again at any time and we still need to figure out how we're going to defeat Reapermon and Reapmon. We've also got to save Veemon and the other digimon because who knows what is happening to them."

"I understand Davis, but I just don't think there's anything we can really do." Izzy said.

"That should be simple. We grow stronger." Davis said. "You guys sound like you're ready to throw in the towel after one bad fight. If we need to grow stronger, that's what we're going to do."

"You seem to be ready to go in and fight as usual." Ken said.

"Yeah and you know what, I'm tired of you guys just ready to run off and I'm still the only one who won't give up the fight." Davis said. "You all need to grow some backbone." Davis left it at that and just slammed the door closed.

"He is right." Ken said. "We can't just give up the fight. We'll have to work hard and grow stronger. That's the only way we'll be able to beat these guys."

"Right." All of them agreed on that. Having their digimon reach the ultimate level is the only way they can fight now and they have to reach that level.

…

Davis

Davis went back into his room. When he got in there, he saw Monodramon was out of bed and was doing some pushups.

"Hi, Davis. Jun told me you had to step out. Where did you go?" Monodramon said.

"Forget about that. What are you doing?" Davis said.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to make myself stronger." Monodramon said. "I hate how ChaosGrimmon thrashed us around like that. If we're going to beat him, we have to get stronger."

"That's just what I was thinking. I'm sorry this had to happen to you Monodramon and I had no idea you were thinking the same thing." Davis said.

"Davis, you and the others have nothing to be sorry for." Monodramon said. "All of us wanted to help you to save your friends. We're in this together. Besides, becoming stronger is the only way we can beat these guys."

"You're right. That's why we're going to work as hard as we can for you and the others to get to the ultimate level." Davis said.

"The ultimate level?! That would be awesome, but do you think we can really get that far?" Monodramon said.

"I know so. Let's do this together, Monodramon." Davis said. Monodramon agreed to that and the two of them pounded their fists together. It might be a long road, but they will reach the ultimate level and become stronger than the Reaper Brothers.

…

Grimmon

Ebemon was finishing his procedure on Grimmon. When he got up, he seemed to be in some pain and parts of his body was still readjusting.

"I've done all that I can." Ebemon said. "You should be able to hold the power for a little longer than you did last time, but there's no guarantee that you will be able to prevent it from happening or if it won't become worse."

"That's perfectly fine. I just need it long enough to destroy the digidestine and I will." Grimmon said and laughed evilly.

To Be Continued…

Will the digidestine be able to reach the ultimate level and fight their enemies? Keep watching Digimon, Digital Monsters to find out.


	10. Cyber Destruction

"Come on, you've got to give it your best shot." Davis said. He and Monodramon were doing some training at the school so that they can get stronger to face ChaosGrimmon. He held up a filled up duffle bag and used it as a punching bag for Monodramon. "Is that all you've got?"

"You wouldn't be able to handle what I got." Monodramon said. As those two were training, Kari and Lunamon were watching.

"Those two seem all fired up and that's usually Coronamon." Lunamon said.

"Davis doesn't take defeat lying down. He just seems to get back up and wants to keep fighting." Kari said. "I guess that's one of the qualities I like so much about him."

"You mean you like him?" Lunamon said. Kari didn't respond. All she did was blush.

"Guys!" All of them looked at the door and saw T.K. and Coronamon were there.

"We've got big trouble." Coronamon said.

"With a capital G for Grimmon. He's challenging us again." T.K. said. That got their attention and all of them got moving.

"I don't like this. Why would he be challenging us again?" Kari said. "It's obvious that he's trying to lure us into another one of his traps."

"We're going to have to face him again at some point." Davis said.

"I'm with Kari. We haven't gotten much of the chance to get any stronger and our digimon just got done recovering after the last time we fought him." T.K. said.

"You don't need to worry." Monodramon said. "We'll be ready for him this time. He's the one who's going to end up hurt." They all made it to the computer lab and saw Cody and Yolei were already there.

"Good, you're here." Yolei said.

"Ken already went on ahead. He and Impmon are already there." Kudamon said.

"Great, let's get in there." Davis said. However, he was the only one that looked ready for this fight. "Guys, don't tell me you're all scared to fight him again."

"It's just so soon. We never got the chance to fully train." Cody said.

"The problem is that we can't wait around anymore." FanBeemon said. "Look at what he said. "We make this a fight to the finish and don't keep me waiting or I'll take my frustration out on the Digital World."

"If we don't go, many innocents could end up hurt because of this." Kudamon said.

"Well, we can't wait around." Davis said, but he saw no one was still looking ready for this fight. "Guys, as long as we are united, there's no way we can lose. We can't just keep sitting around here."

"Davis is right. We'll never be able to defeat them if we just stand around here." T.K. said and they were all feeling upbeat again.

"Then let's take the fight to this guy. Digi-Port open!" Yolei said. The portal opened up and all of them got dragged through.

….

The Digital World

Ken and Impmon were in a desert part of the digital world. They were waiting for the others to arrive to face off against Grimmon.

"Ken, we're here." Ken and Impmon looked behind them and saw Davis and the others arrived.

"What took you guys so long?" Impmon said.

"Grimmon is just over there." Ken said. They saw Grimmon just a little while away with his back facing them so he didn't even notice them.

"Glad to see you didn't back down from this." Davis said.

"As if I would." Ken said.

"So what's the plan?" Monodramon said.

"Charge right in and don't stop attacking until we at least have him begging for mercy." Davis said.

"A reckless charge in attack? I love it." Monodramon said.

"I don't know him as well as you do. Does he always act this rash?" FanBeemon asked.

"I'm afraid so." Cody said.

"Let's go get him." Davis said and they all ran straight for Grimmon. While he didn't noticed them, he was waiting for them, but was losing some patience.

"Where are they?" Grimmon said.

"Don't worry, I see them." The ChronoCore said as he spotted them. Grimmon turned his head and saw them running straight for them.

"Perfect. This time, there won't be any escape for them." Grimmon said as he turned around completely. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes. With your new update, you shouldn't freeze up like last time. By that I mean it will take longer for that to happen." The ChronoCore said. "Remember that there is no guarantee."

"I know, but if things go like they did last time, it won't matter." Grimmon said.

"Grimmon, we're here!" Davis shouted when they got close enough.

"I can see that. Let's get this over with." Grimmon said and the ChronoCore entered his body and the power was being released.

"Grimmon digivvolve to…ChaosGrimmon"

"Still feel like you want to fight me? This will just be a repeat of last time and you won't escape." ChaosGrimmon said. All of them pulled out their digivices and their digimon stepped out to fight.

"Monodramon digivolve to….Strikedramon"

"Impmon digivolve to…IceDevimon"

"FanBeemon digivolve to…Waspmon"

"Kudamon digivolve to…Reppamon"

"Coronamon digivolve to….Firamon"

"Lunamon digivolve to…Lekismon"

"Here we go guys. Hit him with all you've got." Strikedramon said as he jumped up ahead.

" **Turbo Stinger** "

" **Avalanche Claw** "

" **Fira Bomb** "

" **Moon Night Bomb** "

" **Shinku Kamaitachi**

All of them launched their long range attacks and their combined power gave Strikedramon an extra boost as he charged right at ChaosGrimmon.

" **Strike Fang**."

He covered himself in his flames. It gave the attack even more power as he smashed right into ChaosGrimmon's stomach. The impact caused him to be blown back and for Strikedramon to land on his feet. It set off an explosion when ChaosGrimmon hit the ground.

"That was a hard hit! We've got him!" Davis said.

"Don't be so sure. He's too strong to let an attack like that to knock him down." Ken said.

"Very perceptive." ChaosGrimmon said as he stepped through the smoke, but there was some damage done to him.

'I've calculated about forty-seven percent of damage. Not anymore.' The ChronoCore said to ChaosGrimmon said as he healed up in an instant.

"This is getting us nowhere." T.K. said.

"He's right. It's that ChronoCore he has. It keeps healing all the damage we manage to put into him." Cody said.

"If only we can destroy that thing." Kari said.

"By the time you figure that out, the battle will be over." ChaosGrimmon said and held up his laser arm.

"What's he doing now?" Strikedramon said.

" **AT Change** "

ChaosGrimmon launched a static wave from his arm. Strikedramon knew it was bad and was able to avoid it, but all the others got caught in it. It changed something with them because it hurt for them to even breathe.

"What did you just do?" Strikedramon said.

"That move changes your strengths to your weaknesses and vice versa. That makes this more painful." ChaosGrimmon said as he held up his laser cannon to the sky.

" **Call Leyner** "

He was able to form a dark green cloud over the digimon that had a hard time even moving and they were all nervous on what that was about to do. Then, green raindrops poured down and it was burning against them.

"That's poisoned rain. You've got to get out of there you guys." Cody called out, but they could barely move. The rain kept pouring down on them until they had to change back into their rookie forms and that only left Strikedramon. All of the digidestine ran over to their partners and Davis stood by Strikedramon with his teeth gritted as they wanted to keep fighting.

"Looks like that just leaves you and me." ChaosGrimmon said.

"Not for long." Strikedramon said and charged at him. He tried slashing at him, but ChaosGrimmon was too strong for him to fight alone as he was able to push Strikedramon away very easily.

"It's just no good. He's too strong." Kari said.

"That's right and now I'm gonna…." ChaosGrimmon said, but his body froze up again. "You've got to be kidding me."

'We warned you.' The ChronoCore said.

"This your chance. Strike him before he can move again." Davis said.

"Hit him with what? I don't have enough power to finish him off." Strikedramon said.

"Davis, let's just use this opportunity to escape again." Yolei said.

"Are you serious? You guys want to run away again?" Davis said as he hated that idea.

"There's nothing else we can do." T.K. said.

"I don't think so." ChaosGrimmon said. "If you try to escape again, I'll destroy everything in my sight."

"You'll do what?" Davis said.

"You heard me. This time, you won't escape and I mean it." ChaosGrimmon said. "If you're not going to fight, your only other choice is to surrender."

"We'll never surrender. You'll never win." Davis said.

"I think I already have." ChaosGrimmon said. Davis refused to give up.

"There's no way I'm ever going to give up. If you think I'm afraid of you, think again." Davis said. "I'm not afraid to stand and fight against you so bring it on." DavisD3 unleashed a bright blue light.

"Davis, I can feel you power. I can digivolve." Strikedramon said as he embraced the power.

"Strikedramon digivolve to…Cyberdramon"

Cyberdramon flew up in his new form and everyone was amazed by what they were seeing.

"Amazing." Kari said.

"Davis managed to get Strikedramon to digivolve to the ultimate level in such a short amount of time!" T.K. said.

Digimon Analyzer (Davis): Cyberdramon is a powerful ultimate level digimon. His Desolation Claw will tear apart all of his victims. I stay clear from him if I were you.

"I'm not impressed and you're out of luck." ChaosGrimmon said as he was able to move again. He took aim and started firing, but Cyberdramon was able to avoid all of them. Cyberdramon flew past him and slashed apart his armor and took one of his wings arm. "What?"

'Cyberdramon is a much powerful foe. His claws can rip through almost anything.' The ChronoCore said.

"Cyberdramon, aim for the core." Davis said.

"I've got it and I see where it might be." Cyberdramon said.

" **Desolation Claw** "

He had powerful waves come from his arms. He flew down and actually tore open his chest and ripped apart the ChronoCore from within.

"This can't be happening." ChaosGrimmon said and was reduced to data. All of them cheered for it. Cyberdramon turned back to Monodramon and was exhausted.

"Monodramon, you did it!" Davis said as he lifted him in his arms.

"I actually did it!" Monodramon said. All of them were so happy to be rid of one of the Reaper Brothers even if they didn't capture him and get the information they were looking for them. After they left, Reapmon walked into the area.

"So Grimmon has met his end. At least he won't slow us down anymore." Reapmon said. He felt his foot hit against something. He saw a piece of the ChronoCore in the sand. He pulled it out and saw it still had some power to it. "The ChronoCore and it has some of Grimmon's data. This might be of use to us."

To Be Continued…

Grimmon might have been defeated, but it's only going to get tougher from here on out. What else will the Reaper Brothers try? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	11. Kind to the Bone

Grimmon might have been defeated, but the battle isn't over yet. Reapmon and Reapermon are still out there. Monodramon might have been able to reach the ultimate level, but it's not going to be enough. Right now, the digidestine have gathered in the computer room with the digimon having some snacks.

"Tell us Davis, how did you get Monodramon to reach the ultimate level so soon?" T.K. said.

"I'm not exactly sure. All I could think was that I didn't want to lose to ChaosGrimmon." Davis said. "I was the only one who wasn't afraid to stand and fight. The next thing I knew, Strikedramon became Cyberdramon."

"I'll do it again if you keep these donuts coming." Monodramon said.

"So what was it like to be an ultimate?" Impmon said.

"I almost felt the same, but stronger." Monodramon said. "Davis didn't want to quit and I didn't want to quit either. Then, I could feel Davis' power and I was able to digivolve. Don't worry, Impmon. I'm sure it will happen to you soon."

"You think I can become an ultimate?" Impmon questioned, but he wasn't so sure himself.

"Guys, I've been thinking. How about we go to the digital world?" Kari said. "Everyone seems to be bothered by all of this and we've all been working hard. We can go there just to relax."

"I think that's a great idea." Davis said.

"We've all been working hard and had a lot on our minds. I think going to the digital world just for some peace and quiet is a fine idea." Ken said.

"I guess we're all in agreement." T.K. said and they were. Today was just going to be a day to relax and have no worries.

…..

The Digital World

All of them arrived into a forest part of the digital world and they were all having that nice time they deserved, but Impmon didn't seem to be having a good time.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Monodramon said.

"Let's just have a look around. I'm sure we'll find something to do." FanBeemon said. All of them walked, but Impmon was falling behind and Ken noticed it.

"Impmon, hurry up. You don't want to be left behind." Ken said, but Impmon acted like he didn't even hear him. "Impmon?" The others kept on going, but Ken stayed back. Ken got in front of Impmon and caused him to bump in his legs.

"Hey! Why are you in my way?" Impmon said.

"Is there something bothering you? You've been acting like you've got something on your mind." Ken said. Impmon figured he might as well come clean.

"It's this whole ultimate thing. Ken, do you think I'm even capable of becoming an ultimate level digimon?" Impmon said.

"Why would you even ask that?" Ken said.

"I've caused a lot of trouble and all of this is making me think of Mistymon and all the things he thought about me." Impmon said.

"Impmon, you need to forget about that whole thing with Mistymon." Ken said. "You're with us now and Mistymon is not here. We'll reach the ultimate level someday."

"I don't think so. Viruses like you aren't worthy of such power for all you do is destroy."

"I know that voice!" They looked to the side and saw that it was Mistymon himself.

"Speak of the devil." Impmon said.

"Mistymon? What are you doing here?" Ken said.

"I was worried about you and your friends. I've heard that you were able to defeat Grimmon in your latest battle." Mistymon said.

"Yes since Monodramon was able to reach the ultimate level and become Cyberdramon." Ken said.

"A marvelous achievement." Mistymon said. Ken was worried. He remembered how much Mistymon hated virus digimon and that included Impmon. To make sure he stayed safe, Ken pushed Impmon behind him.

"Mistymon, why are you really here?" Ken said. "I hope it's to apologize to Impmon for all the things you've done to him."

"Apologize?" Mistymon said.

"That doesn't sound like an apology to me." Impmon said.

"Mistymon, you're wrong about him." Ken said. "Impmon is not an evil digimon. He helped us out when we needed his power and he's actually a good friend."

"You really think I am, Ken?" Impmon said.

"Of course." Ken said as he turned to smile at him. "We are friends after all."

"Lovely words." Mistymon said, but he still pulled out his fire enchanted sword. "However, I still stand by what I believe in. All virus digimon are evil and must be destroyed. You are innocent, Ken. Stand aside and hand Impmon over to me."

"Never." Ken said.

"Have it your way." Mistymon said.

" **Blast Fire** "

Mistymon launched a blast of fire from his sword. He aimed near Ken and Impmon and the impact pushed them both to the ground. Mistymon went over and grabbed Impmon by the head and lifted him up.

"Put me down. Who do you think you are?" Impmon said.

"A protector of all that's good." Mistymon said.

"Let him go. Mistymon, you're wrong about Impmon. He is not an evil digimon." Ken said.

"As far as I'm concerned, all virus digimon are evil." Mistymon said. "You're suppose to protect the digital world. You surely must agree."

"Impmon might have done a few naughty things, but that's in the past. He's never done anything evil." Ken said. "Now, let him go."

"Sorry, but this is for the future of all that is pure." Mistymon said and tightened his grip on Impmon's head.

"I'm going to have one heck of a headache." Impmon said.

"Your intentions are in the right place, but if it's a fight you want, Mistymon, you got one." Ken said as he pulled out his D3.

"Impmon digivolve to…IceDevimon"

Mistymon was forced to let go as IceDevimon digivolved.

"You think I'm impressed by some digivolution. You are no match for me." Mistymon said.

"I won't know until I try." IceDevimon said as he flew in and attacked. He thrusted his claws at him, but Mistymon was able to block each attack with his sword.

" **Frozen Claw** "

He thrusted his arm, but Mistymon blocked it and only steam was coming off it. IceDevimon didn't notice it until now, but his hands were burning. He pulled back and yelled from the pain.

"Ice could never defeat fire. Even you should know that." Mistymon said. Mistymon gave IceDevimon a powerful kick to the gut and sent him flying backwards.

"I'm not through with you yet." IceDevimon said as he flew upwards.

" **Avalanche Claw**."

IceDevimon unleashed the barrage of icicles from his wings. It created a small smokescreen and he waited for the outcome. He saw Mistymon jumped up and was able to get over IceDevimon. He kicked him down and he crashed to the ground.

"Have you had enough yet?" Mistymon said.

"Not even close." IceDevimon said. He thrusted his claw again, but Mistymon grabbed him by the arm. He slammed him to the ground and tossed him away.

" **Core Dart** "

He shot another hot blast from his sword and blasted IceDevimon as he slid against the ground. Mistymon walked over to him and stomped down on his head.

"Get off of him." Ken said.

"This is the end of the line. I've waited a long time for this." Mistymon said as he raised his sword. He swung it down, but was stopped by a claw intercepting the attack. IceDevimon looked up and saw it was Cyberdramon that saved him.

"Will you back off?" Cyberdramon said as he was able to push him back. IceDevimon saw all the others gather around him with the other humans.

"Are you guys okay?" Davis said.

"I think so." Ken said.

"I believe that is the Mistymon you've told us about." Coronamon said.

"That's him." IceDevimon said.

"Why do you defend him?" Mistymon said.

"It's because he's our friend. I'm getting really sick of the way you're thinking." Cyberdramon said.

"Stand aside, Cyberdramon. This has nothing to do with you." Mistymon said.

"That's where you are wrong." Cyberdramon said. He flew right at him and kept swinging his claws, but Mistymon blocked it with his swords. Ken ran over to IceDevimon and helped him up.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ken said.

"I think so." IceDevimon said.

" **Desolation Claw** "

Cyberdramon attacked and the impact created a powerful shockwave, but Mistymon was able to hold his ground and push him back.

"IceDevimon, don't let what he said get to you. I believe that there is goodness with in you." Ken said.

"You really think so?" IceDevimon said.

"I know so. You're one of the best digimon I know." Ken said. No one has ever been so kind to him before. It was that kindness that unleashed a bright light from Ken's D3 and IceDevimon could feel power flowing through him.

"IceDevimon digivolve to…SkullSatamon"

IceDevimon reached the ultimate level and everyone saw it. Despite how bad they knew a digimon like SkullSatamon was, the digidestine knew that this was a good thing.

Digimon Analyzer (Ken): SkullSatamon is an ultimate level digimon. This one isn't bad to the bone, but his Nail Bone attack sure makes him look bad.

"I actually did it!" SkullSatamon said.

"I suppose a congratulations are in order, but it makes no difference." Mistymon said.

"We'll see about that." SkullSatamon said. He was incredible faster as he was running circles around Mistymon. "How do you like me now?" He attacked multiple times from different directions.

"I've had enough of this childish game." Mistymon said as he swung his sword, but SkullSatamon jumped over him.

" **Core Dart** "

Mistymon fired consecutive blasts from his sword, but SkullSatamon was much faster and was able to avoid each of them. SkullSatamon got in front of him and smacked Mistymon with his staff.

" **Nail Bone** "

SkullSatamon blasted Mistymon and pushed him back. Mistymon tried to get up, but he saw that he was having trouble against his enemy.

"Very well. I can see defeat. A true warrior knows when he should stand down." Mistymon said. "This is not the last you've seen of me." He said and he took his leave. Cyberdramon and Impmon went back to rookie level.

"Impmon, that was awesome!" Monodramon said.

"I can't believe I reach the ultimate level." Impmon said.

"I told you that you could do it." Ken said and Impmon was actually feeling good about himself. Meanwhile, Mistymon was not going to take this defeat and let it end here.

"You might have grown stronger, Impmon, but I will too." Mistymon said. "Since you have reached my level, I will grow stronger and reach the mega level."

To Be Continued…

Mistymon will not give up on his desire to rid the digital world of virus digimon. What will happen the next time he crosses paths with the digidestine? Stay tune for another Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	12. Blast of Wisdom

Reapmon returned with the piece he found after the digidestine were able to defeat ChaosGrimmon. He gave it to Ebemon and shared that some power still remained in it with some of ChaosGrimmon's data.

"Yes. I doubt I'll be able to bring Grimmon or the ChronoCore back, but it would still be useful." Ebemon said.

"Why does any of this matter? Ebemon should stay focused on extracting the armor power." Reapermon said.

"As long as those kids are still roaming free, I doubt we'll get much of anything done." Reapmon said. "They'll just keep being pests until we exterminate them."

"I already know what I can use with this." Ebemon said. "I can create a weapon that will give digimon even more power. Power like no one has seen before."

"Fine, but I want your absolute focus on our prisoners after this." Reapermon said and looked to Reapmon. "Reapmon, it will be up to you to destroy those digidestine. Do whatever you must, but do not bother Ebemon again."

"It shall be done. I already know who can help us, but I'll need to gather a couple of things." Reapmon said and left. When Reapmon did, he went through the hall until he came across a door. When he went through, it was a large library. "Wisemon, where are you?"

"I'll be right down." A book came down by Reapmon's feet and opened up with a Wisemon coming out

Digimon Analyzer (Reapmon): Wisemon is a wise ultimate level digimon and powerful as well. He can actually alter space and even send his enemy's attack back with Pandora Dialogue.

"I need your help with something." Reapmon said.

"My help? What could a bookworm like me help you with, Reapmon?" Wisemon said.

"You underestimate your abilities, Wisemon. Your powers is just what I need." Reapmon said.

…

Elecmon

Elecmon was no longer living on File Island. He moved, but was still taking care of eggs. He was taking care of all the baby digimon.

"Elecmmon!" He looked to see that his old friend T.K. with the other digidestine came.

"T.K., my old friend, good to see you again." Elecmon said.

"It's great to see you again too." T.K. said.

"So how do you know him?" Coronamon said.

"I met Elecmon during my younger years as a digidestine on File Island." T.K. said.

"Man, this place looks like a happy land for babies." Davis said.

"Maybe that's because baby digimon are here." Monodramon said.

"So what are we doing here again?" FanBeemon said.

"T.K. managed to get in contact with Elecmon. He thought it would be a nice idea to help him out around here." Cody said.

"Alright, spread out and help out whatever digimon you can." Elecmon said and each of them took a different spot.

"How do you get these things to hatch?" Yolei said as she lifted an egg.

"All you have to do is rub, but be gentle." Kudamon said. Yolei did as he said and was careful with the egg. It soon hatch and a Poyomon came out of it.

"How cute!" Yolei said. She saw a crib was formed right in front of her and she placed it down. Davis was having trouble with a Botamon that was crying.

"How do you make it stop?" Davis said.

"Try this." Kari said as she fed it a bottle and it calmed down.

"That's sweet. It's just like you're a Mommy and a Daddy." Lunamon said and both of them became embarrassed, but Davis liked it a few seconds later. Kari was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Don't get any ideas." Kari said. Cody was trying to help out, but he was curious about something.

"Is something wrong, Cody?" FanBeemon said.

"I was just thinking about something. If digimon are reborn as digi-eggs, what about the digimon that were evil?" Cody said. "What happens if they are reverted to this? Does that mean they will come back?"

"That's actually a good question." FanBeemon said. "Maybe Elecmon knows something about that. Let's go ask him."

"Good idea." Cody said as the two of them went over to talk to Elecmon. "Elecmon, I've got a question about digi-eggs."

"Of course. What is it?" Elecmon said.

"The digimon that use to be evil, if they get turned into digi-eggs, what will happen to them?" Cody said. "What happens with their eggs?"

"Oh! I'll show you." Elecmon said. He led them further away from the others and to a secret area. Elecmon uncovered a secret switch from one of the blocks and flipped it. It opened up a passage in the ground that Elecmon took them down into.

"I think this is the kind of place to give babies nightmares. Aren't you suppose to avoid that?" FanBeemon said.

"I don't bring them down here." Elecmon said. He took them down to a secret room that had a few shelves that carried a few eggs. "Here's what happens to them."

"You keep them down here?" Cody said.

"There's not much else I can do for them, but hope that when they leave, they become better digimon than what they were." Elecmon said. "I even have a few enemies your friends defeated down here. Keeping them in a time out is all I can do for them, but I'll let them out eventually."

"It kind of makes sense. It's like punishing a bad child." FanBeemon said.

"All I have to do is keep this place hidden away. It might sound harsh, but sometimes you have to be tough." Elecmon said. He led them out and closed the passage. What they failed to notice was that Reapmon saw where they came out from.

"So that's where he keeps them." Reapmon said.

"So what do you need me to do?" Wisemon said.

"I just need you to keep the digidestine busy. Do whatever you like?" Reapmon said. "Just keep them away from me until I have what I came for."

"As you wish." Wisemon said. Everyone managed to get everything under control with Elecmon's help.

"Thanks for all the help." Elecmon said.

"It was our pleasure to help." Kari said. The nice moment was ruined as explosions around them went off.

"What's going on?" Yolei said.

"An old saying is to expect the unexpected so you should always expect an enemy attack." All of them saw Wisemon step onto the field and wanting to fight.

"Who's this weirdo?" Davis said.

"That's Wisemon." Cornamon said.

"What are you doing here?" Lunamon said.

"I was given orders to eliminate you and that's what's going to happen." Wisemon said.

"You think he's working with the Reaper Brothers?" Yolei said.

"If he is, we've got to get the young digimon out of here." Kudamon said.

"You guys get those young digimon out of here. Davis, you and I will take care of him." Ken said.

"Are you two ready?" Davis said as Monodramon and Impmon stepped forward as they were ready to fight.

"Monodramon digivolve to…Strikedramon"

"Strikedramon digivolve to…Cyberdramon"

"Impmon digivolve to…IceDevimon"

"IceDevimon digivolve to…SkullSatamon"

The two ultimates charged right at Wisemon. SkullSatamon swung his staff, but Wisemon jumped up. Cyberdramon tried his claws, but Wisemon was able to avoid it.

" **Nail Bone** "

SkullSatamon tried to blast Wisemon, but Wisemon held up two orbs in his hands and absorbed the attack. Neither of them were expecting that.

" **Pandora Dialogue**."

A rift in time and space opened up and SkullSatamon's own attack came out and it was much bigger and held more power as SkullSatamon blasted and he could feel that it held twice as much power as before.

"What comes around goes around. You'll never be able to hit me with feeble attacks like that." Wisemon said.

"Wisemon is a perfect name since you have a smart mouth." Cyerdramon said. Wisemon snapped his fingers and used SkullSatamon's Nail Bone again and blasted Cyberdramon. Meanwhile, the others were getting the younger digimon out, but Cody spotted Reapmon heading towards something.

"Cody, what are you doing? We've got to get these youngsters out of here." FanBeemon said.

"Hang on, I just saw Reapmon. I want to find out what he's up to." Cody said and went after him.

"Wait for me." FanBeemon said as he went after him. Reapmon was able to find the secret switch and open it up. He went down the secret pass and was faced with the eggs.

"Now, let's find the ones I'm looking for." Reapmon said as he focused his power into two talismans he held between his fingers. He let them go and they landed on two of the eggs and he took those ones.

"Put those back." Reapmon looked to the entrance and saw Cody and FanBeemon.

"Go home and play with the other kids." Reapmon said.

"What are you doing with those eggs? Are you planning on reviving the evil digimon?" Cody said. "While we're at it, why does Reapermon want the power of armor digivolution from our partners?"

"Curious, aren't you? Curiosity killed the cat and you're the cat." Reapmon said as he held out one of his guns and fired, but Cody ducked out of the way and Reapmon went for the exit.

"Cody, are you okay?" FanBeemon said.

"Forget about me. We've got to stop him." Cody said as they went after him and Cody reached for his digivice.

"FanBeemon digivolve to…Waspmon"

Waspmon flew over Reapmon and tried to catch up to him. Reapmon turned and jumped backwards as he started to fire at him. Meanwhile, Cyberdramon and SkullSatamon were beaten down by Wisemon.

"I can't believe he's beating both of them." Davis said.

"He keeps reflecting their attacks and adds twice the power to them." Ken said.

"I think it's time I brought this to an end." Wisemon said.

"Wisemon!" Wisemon saw Reapmon join up with him and saw he had the two eggs.

"That's Reapmon!" Davis said.

"Drop those eggs." Ken said.

"Finish off those humans. I've got all that I needed." Reapmon said.

"You're not going anywhere." Waspmon said as he flew down to them.

" **Turbo Stinger** "

" **Pandora Dialogue** "

Waspmon fired the laser, but Wisemon absorbed it and brought it back and Waspmon got blasted from it.

"Waspmon!" Cody shouted.

"Oh my! I can feel that boy's curiosity is greatly high. He seeks much knowledge." Wisemon said.

'He's right. Cody always seems to wanting to expand his knowledge.' Waspmon said.

"I don't care for that. Finish him off with the rest of them." Reapmon said as he escaped.

"We can't let him leave with those." Cody said.

"You have no choice in the matter." Wisemon said as he stepped forward to them.

"Waspmon, be careful. He seems to be able to manipulate space and time to bring your attacks right back at you." Cody said.

"Nice that such a young boy is so knowledge able, but it won't do you any good." Wisemon said. He created the rift again and blasted Waspmon.

"Waspmon!" Cody said and he wasn't moving. "Get up. You've got to digivolve!" Cody's knowledge allowed his digivice to glow and Waspmon could feel all that power.

"Waspmon digivolve to….CannonBeemon"

Digimon Analyzer (Cody): CannonBeemon, an ultimate level digimon. Those carriers on his back fire a barrage of energy blasts for his Sky Rocket ∞.

"I am not afraid. This is just juvenile." Wisemon said as he created the rift again and fired the energy from it.

" **Nitro Stinger** "

CannonBeemon fired an even more powerful laser from his laser cannon and it was able to push through Wisemon's attack and he wasn't expecting that.

"Since Waspmon digivolved, his attacks became even more powerful than how they were. Finish him off." Cody said.

" **Sky Rocket ∞** "

CannonBeemon fired a barrage of energy blasts from his cannons and there was too much for Wisemon to reflect back and was blown into data.

"Nice job, Cody." Davis said.

"It's not over yet." Cody said. "Reapmon managed to getaway and he took two of those digieggs. They were of evil digimon."

…

Reapmon

Reapmon managed to find a nice place to hideaway from the digidestine. He placed the two eggs down and placed two different talismans on them. He focused his power as they began to glow.

"Unleash the dark power and restore these beings to who they once were." Reapmon said. The power coursed through the eggs as they glowed and burst with two giant digimon standing. "Welcome back, Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon." Two of the former Dark Masters stand there as they have returned to what they once were.

To Be Continued…

Reapmon has managed to bring back MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon. What does he plan on doing? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	13. Swift as the Wind

Reapmon has succeeded in bringing MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon back to life and he brought them back to Reapermon for them to meet him.

"Reapermon, I bring you two of members of the Dark Masters. Meet MetalSeadramon and Machindedramon." Reapmon said.

"So you're the big guy?" MetalSeadramon said.

"Why are we here?" Machinedramon said.

"Reapmon, what is your big plan? Why didn't you bring back digimon like Myotismon or Piedmon?" Reapermon said.

"I don't care for the reason, but I'm glad he did it." MetalSeadramon said.

"I've brought you two back for something that you'll be glad to do. We want you to destroy the digidestine." Reapmon said and that piqued the interest of both of them.

"The digidestine? You have no idea how badly we want that since it was because of them we got to where we ended up." MetalSeadramon said.

"We will be more than glad to destroy them." Machinedramon said.

"I'm afraid times have changed. These might be different humans than the ones you have fought before." Reapermon said.

"I already thought ahead about that and found something out." Reapmon said. "It turns out two of them were the same ones that these two big metal lugs have fought once before. I'm sure you two would want revenge."

"Enough to fill the entire ocean." MetalSeadramon said.

"You think these two alone are enough to defeat those humans. They might be mega level, but you never know what could happen in battle." Reapermon said.

"Just the two of them, no." Reapmon said. "That's why I did a little tracking and found a few others that can help out." Reapermon couldn't question as they heard a giant taking its steps with the sounds of gears grinding and machines pumping. "That sounds like them." All of them looked to the entrance and saw a Megadramon and a Gundramon.

"Well, if it isn't our old friends." MetalSeadramon said.

"Is that you, MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon? It's been too long." Megadramon said.

"Who are these two?" Reapermon said.

"Megadramon and Gundramon. I present to you a force known as the Crack Team." Reapmon said.

"Crack Team? I have heard tales of their power, but there are less here than I thought. I thought there was a total of seven of them." Reapermon said.

"The other two shall be revealed in the future. However, one of you is missing. I asked for the presence of all three of you to be here." Reapmon said.

"Are you talking about MetalTyrannomon? When he heard what you needed us to do, he already went on ahead to take care of it." Megadramon said.

….

MetalTyrannomon

The MetalTyrannomon they were talking about was marching through the digital world and was destroying everything in his sight as he was looking for his targets.

"Where are these humans call the digidestine?" MetalTyrannomon said. "They better hurry up and show themselves before I run out of stuff to destroy."

…

The Computer Lab

Davis and all the others met up in the computer lab and they were trying to figure out what Reapmon was up to after the last time they saw him.

"So Reapmon took two digi-eggs of evil digimon. What does he plan on doing with them?" T.K. said.

"I don't know and that's the part that's worrying me." Cody said.

"Reapmon is on a completely different level than Grimmon." Kudamon said. "He's smarter and is not one to do something without reason."

"We're just going to have to keep getting stronger. The rest of us need to reach the ultimate level." Yolei said. "Davis, Ken, Cody, how did you guys do it?"

"I don't know." Davis said.

"I do. It was your courage." Monodramon said.

"I was able to do it from Ken's kindness." Impmon said.

"And I did it because of Cody's ever expanding knowledge." Cody said.

"The crest of kindness is Ken's and courage and knowledge are the digi-eggs Davis and Cody have." T.K. said.

"So the crests are the keys." Yolei said as she put some thought into it.

"What are you thinking?" Kudamon said.

"Yeah! Since I have the digi-eggs of love and sincerity, I just have to be lovely and sincere." Yolei said.

"I don't think it works that way." Kudamon said as sweat dropped from him.

"I'll be right back." Yolei said as she ran out.

"Should we go after her?" Kari said.

"I think so." Kudamon said. Yolei ran out into town as she was searching for something and she found it. A blood drive.

"Hi, I would love to give my blood because I love to help people. I love, love, love it." Yolei said as she stepped forward.

"Is she serious?" Lunamon said as she with Kari and Kudamon went to follow her.

"Perhaps, but if she over-exaggerates than that might count as being sincere." Kari said.

"I can't believe that. They say I'm too young to give blood." Yolei said as she stomped past them and they thought they should keep a very close eye on her. Yolei tried everything she could think of that involved sincerity and love, but the others weren't quite sure if this would work.

"Does she get anywhere for dedication?" Lunamon said.

"I'm afraid not and it's going to be trouble for us." Kudamon said.

"You really think so?" Kari said.

"At least someone is being sincere and people are recognizing it." Yolei said as she was giving a dreary look in her eyes and Kari wasn't liking that.

"Yolei, blink or something. You're starting to freak me out." Kari said as she waved her hand in front of her and that snapped her back to reality.

"Sorry about that." Yolei said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yolei, I understand that you want me to become an ultimate so we can beat our enemies, but you're going at it the wrong way." Kudamon said. "Love works in two ways, one can't standing the other to get hurt, overwhelming protection of him or her. Some say it can't even be explained. As for sincerity, it has to come from the heart. In both feeling and in words. At the way you were going, we've still got a long way to go."

"What do you mean by that?" Yolei said. She didn't get an answer as Kari heard her D-Terminal go off.

"Guys, we've got to get back. The boys detected a problem in the digital world." Kari said.

…..

The Digital World

Everyone was running scared as MetalTyrannomon continued his rampage and nowhere seemed safe as he burned everything down in a fire. All of this was for him to drag out the digidestine.

"Where are they?" MetalTyrannomon said.

"Stop that." MetalTyrannomon turned around and was faced with them with their digimon in their strongest forms.

"You are the humans I was told about? You don't look so tough." MetalTyrannomon said.

"Who is this guy?" Davis said.

Digimon Analyzer: My name is MetalTyrannomon. I am an ultimate level digimon. I can smash through anything with my claws and jaw. I'll also destroy everything with my Nuclear Laser.

"Are you working for the Reaper Brothers?" T.K. said.

"You won't be around long enough to know." MetalTyrannomon said as he swung his claw down to them, but Cyberdramon intercepted it. SkullSatamon and CannonBeemon flew over him.

" **Nail Bone** "

" **Nitro Stinger** "

Both of them fired their attacks from behind, but their attacks didn't even hurt him. They just bounced right off and they didn't expect that.

"I don't understand. My Nitro Stinger can blast through anything." CannonBeemon said.

"I have allies that modified my armor to help me." MetalTyrannomon said as he swung Cyberdramon at them.

" **Fira Dive** "

" **Moon Night Kick** "

Lekismon and Firamon tried direct attacks, but they just bounced off of him and he smacked them both with his claw.

"Something isn't right. He's not like any other enemy we've fought before." Ken said.

"It's too dangerous for you guys to be here. You've got to get somewhere safe." Reppamon said.

"Watch out, here he comes." Davis said.

" **Nuclear Laser** "

He fired a shell like object from his left arm in a laser and it was heading for them. Yolei and the others tried to run from it, but Reppamon got blasted from it and badly hurt. He started to roll downhill.

"Reppamon!" Yolei said as she ran down the hill until she got by his side. "Reppamon, talk to me. Are you okay?" He didn't respond and Yolei saw his injuries looked bad. "This isn't good."

"Yolei, you better get out of there." Kari said.

"Move out of the way." Davis said as he grabbed her as MetalTyrannomon stepped to the edge of the top.

"Is this really the best you can do? I don't know why Reapmon needed my help." MetalTyrannomon said.

"We're not done with you yet." Cyberdramon said as the other five charged right at him from behind, but he held up his right arm.

" **Giga Destroy II** "

He fired a missile right at the others and it detonated as it hit near them and knocked all five of them down in one shot.

"This is bad. He's too strong." Cody said.

"Here I come." MetalTyrannomon said and started sliding down the hill and was heading straight for Yolei.

"Yolei, you've got to get out of there!" Ken shouted, but she wasn't moving.

"No way." Yolei said as she held tightly onto Reppamon. "I'm not going to let that metal freak hurt him. If he wants to, he'll have to go through me first." Yolei's care allowed the power to flow out of her D3 and it caused Reppamon to awake.

"Yolei, I can feel it." Reppamon said as he got up and was enveloped in the light as he began to glow the same way.

"Reppamon digivolve to…Chirinmon"

Reppamon fully digivolved and rode the wind as Chirinmon pushed MetalTyrannomon back up the hill and fly up to the sky.

"Amazing!" Yolei said as she found Chirinmon amazing and a beautiful thing to behold.

Digimon Analyzer: I am Chirinmon. An ultimate level digimon with the power that matches a typhoon and I've got the speed to back me up. My Knowledge of Swift and Wind Cutter Sword shall vanquish those I see as my enemy.

MetalTyrannomon got back up, but Chirinmon struck him from behind and moved back quickly. A simple strike and dash strategy.

"What's the matter, Chirinmon? Are you afraid of me?" MetalTyrannomon said as he fired his missiles again, but Chirinmon just vanished. "Where did he go?"

"Up here." He looked up to see Chirinmon diving straight down.

" **Wind Cutter Sword** "

Chirinmon dived right down and slashed against MetalTyrannomon and knocked him right down.

"Darn, I missed. I was aiming to take him out completely." Chirinmon said.

"Who cares? You beat him." Yolei cheered as he flew down and all the others slid down to her.

"That was awesome. You did it!" Davis said.

"You see, Yolei. It's just as I told you." Chirinmon said.

"You're right." Yolei said as she blushed. Their celebration was interrupted as they heard something large land on the ground. They looked to see Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon were standing with MetalTyrannomon.

"Well, look at that. You kids have grown up." MetalSeadramon said to Kari and T.K. "Where's the fur ball and the flying rodent?"

"MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon? You two are alive?" Kari said.

"I see. It was your eggs that Reapmon stole." T.K. said.

"T.K., Kari, are these two the same ones from the Dark Masters you've fought before?" Ken said.

"That's right." Machinedramon said.

"Now that we're back, we don't plan on going anywhere for a long time." MetalSeadramon said.

" **River of Power** "

" **Giga Cannon** "

Both them blasted down their digimon and it caused an explosion that pushed all of them down.

"As much as we like to finish you off, we've got other plans." Machinedramon said.

"Besides, we don't want your suffering to be over too soon." MetalSeadramon said as he laughed evilly as they took MetalTyrannomon and left with old and new evil joining forces.

To Be Continued…

With MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon joining forces with Reapermon and this Crack Team, how can the digidestine defeat them? Stay tune to find out.


	14. Hope of a Rising Sun

"So this is the team that you've brought together?" Reapermon said as he has met the complete set of the Crack Team. "A few of them good, but is a couple ultimates capable of big such a thing? They are out of their place, especially since MetalTyrannomon nearly got destroyed by our enemies."

"They might not seem like much, but they'll get the job done." Reapmon said.

"That's right." Megadramon said as he stepped forward.

Digimon Analyzer (Reapmon): Let's take Megadramon for example. He is an ultimate, but he was designed to combat those in the air. His Dark Side Attack will desecrate everything in his sight.

"You just leave it to me." Megadramon said. "From what MetalTyrannomon has told me, most of our enemies' digimon can fly and I was designed to defeat digimon like that."

"That sounds promising. I'll leave it to you." Reapermon said.

"You won't be disappointed." Megadramon said.

…

T.K.

"You better hurry up and be done with breakfast, T.K., or you'll be late for school." T.K.'s mother said.

"Don't worry. I just finished." T.K. said.

"That's great. Let's get going." Coronamon said. "How about you show me some of your basketball moves? You know, after you're done with school."

"We'll see." T.K. said as he gathered his stuff and left. Coronamon knew he didn't really had any intention. Ever since Coronamon became T.K.'s partner, he tried to be friends with him. The problem was that T.K. didn't seem to have any interest.

….

The School

Coronamon decided to just stay on the roof instead of going to the computer lab. He tried everything he could think of to bond with T.K., but nothing he did seemed to have worked and Coronamon really wanted this to work.

"There you are." Coronamon looked to the door and saw Cody was there.

"Cody? Is something wrong?" Coronamon said.

"No. When I dropped FanBeemon off in the lab, I saw you weren't there even though I know T.K. is here." Cody said. "I had a feeling something was wrong so when I got a free period, I wanted to find you and see if you were alright."

"I'm fine." Coronamon said as he looked back to the sky.

"You don't sound fine." Cody said. "You know you can talk to me. If there's a problem, I want to be able to help you."

"At least I got someone." Coronamon said.

"What do you mean?" Cody said.

"It's T.K." Coronamon said. "Ever since we were able to team up, he acts like he's not happy to have me around. I've been trying to bond with him, but he doesn't seem to want anything to do with me."

"T.K.'s not like that. I wouldn't take it personal." Cody said. "I think I might know what the problem is. T.K.'s been a digidestine longer than any of us have. Patamon has been the only partner he's had and they've been through everything together. It has nothing to do with you. I think he just misses Patamon."

"You think he'll come around?" Coronamon said.

"I know so." Cody said. "Just be patient and give him time. I'm sure T.K. will come around. It's just going to take him a little longer than the rest of us to get use to having you guys around."

"Alright." Coronamon said. He was hoping that Cody was right because he really wanted to become more than just partners with T.K.

…

The Computer Lab

When classes were over, everyone met up in the computer lab. Today they decided to head for the digital world to see if they can find out where the Reaper Brothers' lair is.

"Are we all ready to go?" Davis said.

"Ken and Impmon are already there." Yolei said. "The only thing we're missing is Coronamon. T.K., where is he?"

"I don't know. I left him here when I went to class." T.K. said. They heard the door open up and saw it was Coronamon that came in. "There you are. Where have you been?"

"I was just doing some thinking. So what are we all doing today?" Coronamon said.

"We're heading out to see if we can find a trace of where Reapermon might be holding our old partners." Kari said.

"The sooner we find them, the better." T.K. said and Coronamon felt offended by that.

"T.K., we're still going to try out those basketball skills of yours when we get back, right?" Coronamon said as he was starting to get desperate to connect with him.

"We'll see." T.K. repeated from earlier today. That didn't make Coronamon feel any better. "Let's do this you guys. Digi-Port open!" They opened up the gate and went through.

…

The Digital World

They appeared in the forest and already met up with Ken and Impmon.

"Did you find anything yet, Ken?" Kari said.

"Not yet. Reapermon seems to be a complete mystery. No one seems know anything about him." Ken said.

"You think he was transparent like a ghost." Impmon said.

"Maybe we should split up to cover more ground. Hopefully we'll find something out." Ken said. All of them thought it would be a good idea and split up with their DNA partners. T.K. and Cody took one end of the forest and tried to find anything they might think is useful.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Cody said.

"Just keep your eyes open for anything." T.K. said. Cody looked back and noticed that Coronamon still seemed upset.

"Cody, can I ask you something about Coronamon?" Cody said.

"Hang on." T.K. said as he came to a stop and that caused the others to stop as well.

"What's the matter?" FanBeemon said.

"I thought I heard something." T.K. said. None of them heard anything, but they did see a shadow fly right over them. They looked up and saw it was Megadramon

"I found you!" Megadramon said as he dived down, but all of them moved out of the way before he smashed his claws to the ground. "Dang it. I almost had them."

"Just what do you think you're doing?" T.K. said.

"I came here to finish the job that MetalTyrannomon started." Megadramon said.

"He's working for Reapermon." Coronamon said.

"He won't be getting away. Let's show him what we can do." FanBeemon said as they were both ready for this fight.

"FanBeemon digivolve to….Waspmon"

"Waspmon digivolve to…CannonBeemon"

"Coronamon digivolve to….Firamon"

Both of them flew up to the sky and Megadramon found this situation perfect for him.

"Fools. You are at a complete disadvantage against me." Megadramon said as he flew up to their level.

" **Fira Bomb** "

" **Nitro Stinger** "

Firamon and CannonBeemon both launched their attacks, but Megadramon used his serpent like body to avoid both of them. He flew over and grabbed onto CannonBeemon.

"Hang on, I'll save you." Firamon said.

"Eat it, weakling." Megadramon said as he slammed his tail against Firamon and had him crash into the ground. Megadramon tossed CannonBeemon down and aimed with both of his arms.

" **Dark Side Attack** "

Megadramon fired organic missiles from both of his claws and they blasted CannonBeemon before he even hit the ground. Firamon managed to get back on his feet as Megadramon flew down to them.

"This isn't good. We need help." T.K. said.

"No, I got this." Firamon said.

"You have got to be kidding." Megadramon said. Firamon charged right at him, but Megadramon gave him an uppercut and sent him flying in the air. Megadramon flew up to him and was thrashing him around. He grabbed Firamon and flew down as he had Firamon crash on the ground.

"Firamon!" T.K. shouted.

"Don't worry, I've got it under control." Firamon said.

"Keep talking like that." Megadramon said.

" **Nitro Stinger** "

CannonBeemon fired his laser. When Megadramon noticed it, he was force to let him go and move away from the attack. Cannonbeemon took aim and fired multiple energy blasts at Megadramon.

"I think I got him." CannonBeemon said.

"Think again." Megadramon said as he flew down and smacked CannonBeemon. "You might as well just give up."

"Not a chance." Firamon said as he was able to get up, but he barely had the strength.

"You might as well just say your prayers." Megadramon said. He grabbed Firamon with both of his claws and was trying to crush Firamon. He was force to scream as he couldn't handle the pain of his body being pressed down.

"Firamon, you've got to get out of there." T.K. said.

"I can handle it." Firamon said.

"Why is he acting like this?" T.K. said.

"You're why." Cody said. "Firamon is doing this for you. T.K., I understand that you miss Patamon. You think we don't miss our partners? Coronamon wants to be more than just a temporary partner. He wants to be your friend and he's willing to risk his life for you."

"All of this for me? Of course I consider Coronamon a friend." T.K. said.

"That's not how he's feeling. You need to start acting like a friend and have faith in him." Cody said.

"Faith?" T.K. said and looked back to the fight. 'I never meant to make Coronamon feel unwanted. I do miss Patamon, but Coronamon doesn't have to risk his life just for us to be friends. Cody's right. I have been too distracted to see what is right in front of me.' He thought. "I have faith in you, Firamon. I know you can do it!" T.K. shouting that allowed his D3 to unleash a bright light and Firamon could feel power coming to him.

"What's going on?" Megadramon said. He couldn't hold onto him any longer as he was blown back.

"Firamon digivolve to…Flaremon"

Flaremon stood there in his new form as he unleashed heat and light that made you feel like the sun was standing right before you.

"He digivolved!" T.K. said.

Digimon Analyzer (T.K.): Flaremon is one hot ultimate level digimon. He might have lost his ability to fly, but he's stronger and his Purifying Howl will vaporize his enemies.

"This isn't good. I thought he would still be flying." Megadramon said. "What am I saying? It doesn't matter because I'll still win." Flaremon attacked before he did. He moved faster than before and jumped behind Megadramon with him giving Megadramon a nice right hook. He grabbed Megadramon's tail and swung him to the ground and tossed him back into the air.

" **Purifying Howl** "

Flaremon unleashed a powerful red beam from his howl and it blasted Megadramon as he turned into data and won the fight.

"You did it!" T.K. cheered with the new found hope in his new partner that rose like the sun.

….

The Real World

Sadly, they found nothing on what the digidestine could use to help them. At least Coronamon has reached the ultimate level. Right now, T.K. did what Coronamon asked and was playing a round of basketball.

"Now just aim for the hoop." T.K. said and Coronamon tossed it up, but the ball was just short. "That's okay. We'll keep trying."

"Thanks, T.K." Coronamon said.

"No problem. Also, I'm sorry if I made you feel unwanted or anything like that. I'm just so worried about Patamon." T.K. said.

"I know, but I promise that we will save him with the others." Coronamon said. He swore on their new found friendship and T.K. couldn't ask for anything better.

To Be Continued…

Is that a promise that Coronamon will keep and with Megadramon defeated, what else awaits the digidestine? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	15. Dance of the Moon

"Reapmon, I'm most displeased." Reapermon said. "You told me that this team could destroy the digidestine, but MetalTyrannomon was the one defeated and we've lost Megadramon."

"I know. It would appear that they are getting stronger with each passing day." Reapmon defended. "There is only one that remains who hasn't reached the ultimate level as far as I know."

"Just send me. It won't matter when I'm through with them." Machinedramon said.

"No, put me in. I want to have my revenge against them." MetalSeadramon said.

"All of you are fools. Sending you guys in would be overkill."

"Who said that?" MetalSeadramon said.

"Up here." They all looked up and saw a digimon that had the same shape and was the same size as Megadramon.

"Megadramon, is that you? How did you survive?" MetalSeadramon said.

"Wrong." The mysterious digimon flew down and it revealed to be a Gigadramon.

Digimon Analyzer (Reapmon): Gigadramon. He's almost an exact copy of Megadramon. An ultimate just like him, but I think that's all that is needed to be said.

"How did you get in here?" Reapermon said.

"What are you even doing here?" Machinedramon said.

"I've heard that I could find my digital brother, Megadramon." Gigadramon said. "From what I'm hearing, I'm too late and he's already gone. I did hear you talk about these humans that are giving you trouble. I can get rid of them for you."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Reapmon said.

"It's simple. When you strike at someone, you should go directly for the heart." Gigadramon said. "Those humans have this weakness called selflessness. They'll risk their lives to keep their comrades safe and that will be their downfall. Just imagine what they would do if there were hundreds of their kind in danger."

"Are you suggesting we should strike the human world?" MetalSeadramon said.

"An interesting idea." Reapermon said. "These humans are becoming problematic and we must exterminate them by striking at the source. Gigadramon, I'll leave it to you and if you succeed, you will become a permanent member here, but I won't accept failure."

"This is going to be fun." Gigadramon said.

…..

The Real World

Kari and Lunamon were out together and was doing some shopping.

"Are you having fun?" Kari said as she and Lunamon were eating some ice cream as they were walking.

"Yeah. This ice cream is delicious." Lunamon said. "How come none of the others could come and join us?"

"Davis had soccer practice, Yolei had to help at her parents' store, Cody has to do kendo, T.K. had basketball practice, and Ken lives all the way in Tamachi." Kari said.

"Well, it's still nice that we get to do this. I hardly got the chance to see what your home is like." Lunamon said. "Kari, do you think you can show me some sights. I heard that there were eventful battles between digimon here."

"Sure thing." Kari said. She took Lunamon to the tower where Birdramon and Greymon fought SkullMeramon. "It was such a hot day and having SkullMeramon around only made it worse."

"Having one of those guys around would make anyone toasty." Lunamon laughed. Kari and Lunamon were walking down the streets as Kari was trying to think about something.

"I think it was around here, but I'm not exactly sure." Kari said. "T.K. told me he and Matt met a Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon. They weren't really evil digimon and they were a lot of fun."

"Was it Halloween? Pumpkinmon love to come out and play? It's fun to say, there it is, the great Pumpkinmon." Lunamon said and both of them shared a laugh. Their final stop was at the T.V. station.

"This is the most memorable place." Kari said. "It's where all eight of us first generation of digidestine came together and where we fought our arch enemy, Myotismon."

"I've heard about him. He drives me batty." Lunamon said. Kari didn't really listen to that joke. Her mind was on another memory that happened here.

" _Wizardmon, are you alright? Please answer."_

" _Gatomon digivolve to….Angewomon"_

" _Myotismon is gone."_

This was where Wizardmon sacrificed himself to save Kari and Gatomon. This was also where Gatomon became Angewomon for the first time. She really missed Gatomon and is hoping for the day she would come back to her soon.

"Kari, are you alright?" Lunamon said as she tapped against her leg and that stopped Kari's train of thought.

"Oh, sorry. I was just deep in thought about something." Kari said.

"I know what it was. You were thinking about your old partner, Gatomon." Lunamon said. "It's okay to admit it."

"You sure know how to read someone." Kari said.

"Well, it was either that you were thinking about or it was Davis." Lunamon said and Kari's face turned pink.

"What is with you, Lunamon? Why do you always say stuff like that?" Kari said.

"I can see when someone likes someone." Lunamon said. "You like him and I can see that he likes you. I don't understand why you won't just admit it to each other or at least just talk to him about it." Kari has considered it, but she wasn't sure what to do or what to. She didn't have time to think about it as she saw something up in the sky. A light was formed and it opened up as a portal

"Lunamon, look in the sky. I think that's a digital gate." Kari said.

"Don't try to change the subject." Lunamon said as she closed her eyes and waved her finger. "We're not going to do anything until we talk this over." Kari lifted Lunamon up and turned her around.

"Lunamon just open your eyes." Kari said. Lunamon did and she was surprised to see that. They saw Gigadramon fly out and he was scoping the city.

"Look at all these buildings. I can't wait to knock them all down." Gigadramon said.

" **Genocide Gear** "

He fired organic missiles like Megadramon and was attacking the entire city. Kari ran as fast as she could to go after him and try to stop him.

"What's going on? Is that Megadramon? I thought T.K. and Cody defeated him." Kari said.

"That's not Megadramon. His name is Gigadramon." Lunamon said.

"We've got to stop him." Kari said. "I don't know why he's attacking innocent people, but we can't let him do that. We've worked too hard for digimon and humans to live peacefully together." Gigadramon continued to fly through the city and destroy everything in his sight.

"This place is more fragile than I thought." Gigadramon complained. Kari was able to catch up to him and pulled out her D3.

"Go get him!" Kari said as she tossed Lunamon towards him.

"Lunamon digivolve to…Lekismon"

"Stop that!" Lekismon shouted as she jumped off from a building wall and got over him. Gigadramon saw her coming. So he did a back flip and hit her with his tail and sent her crashing into the ground.

"Lekismon!" Kari shouted.

"I'm okay." Lekismon said as she was able to get back up.

"You're one of those digimon who's been causing trouble for Reapermon." Gigadramon said. "I don't see what he's complaining about. I was able to swat you away so easily. Oh well." He took aim and fired at a building.

"Stop, there are people in there." Lekismon said.

"Lekismon, on the ground!" Kari shouted. Lekismon saw that people were about to be crushed by the falling ruble.

"Oh no." Lekismon said. She moved as fast as she could and were able to get them out of the way.

"Thank you." A man saved.

"You better find some place safe." Lekismon said as she let them go and they ran off. "Gigadramon, why are you…." She didn't finish her sentence as he smashed his claw against her and had her crash into a wall. Gigadramon gave her an uppercut and sent her flying through the building's floors until she emerged out of the roof and fell back into the ground.

"Were you about to ask me why I'm attacking humans? It's because I know you'll save them and you leave yourself wide open for me to attack." Gigadramon said.

"I won't let you do that." Lekismon said as she stood back up.

" **Moon Night Bomb** "

She tossed her two bubble bombs, but Gigadramon was able to swat them and pop them with his claws and left him unaffected by them. Lekismon didn't expect that to happen.

" **Genocide Gear** "

Gigadramon fired a barrage of missiles. The explosion sent Lekismon flying and had her pressed against a wall. Gigadramon was going to attack. Lekismon couldn't move. Not because she was unable to, but because there were people inside that could get hurt.

"Gigadramon, don't. There are people inside." Lekismon said, but he didn't care as he smashed his claw through and she was sent crashing into the ground. Gigadraon flew over to her and took aim again.

"Stop!" Kari said as she stood between them with her arms out.

"Kari, get out of here." Lekismon said.

"You want to be destroyed with her?" Gigadramon said.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you attacking humans in your fight? Why are you fighting us at all?" Kari said.

"That's the weakness with people like you." Gigadramon said. "You put other's safety first and leave yourself vulnerable. It makes it easier to destroy you."

"How could you? We worked so hard for digimon and humans to live peacefully together and you want to ruin it?" Kari said.

"You just had wasted efforts." Gigadramon said.

"It's not. I don't want there to be bad blood between our kinds." Kari said. "I don't want anyone to ruin this. It's wrong. If you can't see that, you don't deserve to be here." Kari's D3 unleashed the same light as all the others.

"I feel the light. It's so warm." Lekismon said as she got back up and began to shine.

"Lekismon digivolve to…Crescemon"

Kari looked behind her and saw Crescemon and thought she looked amazing.

"Kari, you're light, the will to fight evil, has allowed me to digivolve." Crescemon said.

Digimon Analyzer: This is my fully digivolved form. My name is Crescemon. My Lunatic Dance is a graceful fighting technique and I use arrows of light and dark to fight.

"I'm not impressed." Gigadramon said and spread out his arms and fired missiles again to have Crescemon protect the humans.

"Not this time." Crescemon said.

" **Dark Archery** "

Crescemon fired arrows of darkness and each one destroyed each of the missiles with no one getting hurt. Gigadramon didn't expect that and Crescemon jumped up to him.

" **Lunatic Dance** "

Crescemon moved in a graceful manner as she struck against Gigadramon. Kari didn't want to see this digimon be destroyed and she found her answer as she was standing near a computer store.

"What luck." Kari said as she ran over and grabbed the first one she saw that she could use.

"Hey, give that back." The store clerk said.

"Sorry, I will." Kari said. "Digi-Port open." She opened up the gate and held it out. "Crescemon, get him in here." Crescemon grabbed Gigadramon's tail and tossed him in as he went through the gate and she closed it shut. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm quite impressed, Kari. You spoke from the heart and stood your ground." Crescemon said. Kari was proud of herself for that as well.

…

Gigadramon

"Curse that girl." Gigadramon said with him back in the digital world. He heard someone walk over to him and saw it was Reapermon.

"I warned you." Reapermon said. He took his scythe and slashed at Gigadramon and he was turned to the data. "He didn't had a bad idea. We'll be taking the fight to them in the real world soon."

To Be Continued…

Will Reapermon actually attack the human world and will he try the same tactics as Gigadramon did? Answers to come on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	16. X-Antibody

Ebemon continued his work on the fragment of the ChronoCore, but it was near completion. He had a few sparks flying off on his table until he decide that it was done.

"It's ready." Ebemon said and started running towards Reapmon when he spotted him. "Reapmon, I have excellent news."

"What is it?" Reapmon said.

"Behold." Ebemon said as he held up a small glowing orb. "I have created the ultimate weapon. This will give a digimon extra power. Enough to destroy the digidestine."

"Is that so?" MetalTyrannomon said as he appeared behind Ebemon. "I owe those humans some payback. Will this really give me the power that its needed?"

"Yes. I call it the X-Antibody." Ebemon said. "It won't make you digivolve, but you will take a much stronger form."

"Perfect, give it to me." MetalTyrannomon said.

"Not yet. I say we lure these humans out first and surprise them." Ebemon said.

"Fine." MetalTyrannomon said and left Ebemon and Reapmon.

"What are you up to?" Reapmon said.

"The X-Antibodyhas yet to be tested." Ebemon said. "I have no way of knowing what the side effects are. If MetalTyrannomon wants to be a test rodent, I won't stop him." He said and gave an evil chuckle.

"Have him risk his own life just to test something. Perhaps you're as bad as I thought and that makes you useful." Reapmon said.

…

The Real World

"Hurry up you guys. This time, Reapmon has contacted us." Davis said as himself, Kari, and T.K. were running through the halls to get to their computer lab. By the time they got Yolei, Cody, and all the digimon were there.

"About time." Yolei said.

"Guys, this is Reapmon we're talking about. Why are we going if we know this might be a trap?" Kari said.

"We're going to have to face him at some point. Let's just see what he wants exactly." T.K. said. "What about Ken? Did he get the message too?"

"Yeah. He'll meet us as soon as he can." Yolei said.

"All of us better be careful. I sense that there something abnormal about this encounter we're about to have." Kudamon said.

"Yeah, we're about to go meet a psycho who wants us good and gone. What could be normal about that?" Coronamon said.

"No, I mean I feel a strange essence. Reapmon has something planned for us, but the question is what?" Kudamon said.

"We won't find out just standing around here." Monodramon said.

"Yeah, besides I owe that guy some payback." Davis said. "Digi-Port open! Let's go get him." All of them went through the gate, but were unaware of the danger that they could be walking into.

…

The Digital World

Reapmon stood out in a meadow with MetalTyrannomon and Ebemon by his side as they were waiting for the digidestine to show.

"Here they come." Reapmon said as he felt their presence. He opened his eyes and saw the five of them heading straight for them. "I'm glad you could make it, but I thought I asked for all of you to be here. Where's the one who's partnered with Impmon?"

"Don't worry about him." Cody said.

"They'll be here soon enough." FanBeemon said.

"These children have been giving us trouble? They don't look so great to me." Ebemon said.

"Check it out. MetalTyrannomon is here too." Lunamon said.

"But who is the metal squid with a visible brain?" Davis said.

"First off, I resemble more of an octopus than a squid. Second, I'm not an octopus at all. Third, my name is Ebemon and you're about to meet your worst nightmare. I'm so excited, I can hardly contain myself."

"Alright, give it to me, octopus." MetalTyrannomon said.

"I just got done saying I'm not an octopus!" Ebemon yelled with frustration.

"Give what to him?" Yolei said.

"Not yet, MetalTyrannomon." Reapmon said. "I'm curious as to see they're new found strength myself. Allow me to be your warmup."

"That's fine. After we took care of that metal dinosaur, we were going to come for you next. If you want to be first, we won't stop you." Davis said.

"I remember you from when we first fought. After all six of you, you're probably my favorite." Reapmon said. "This might actually be fun."

"Alright guys, let him have it." Davis said with all five of them digimon charging in for battle.

"Monodramon digivolve to…Strikedramon"

"Strikedramon digivolve to….Cyberdramon"

"FanBeemon digivolve to…Waspmon"

"Waspmon digivolve to….CannonBeemon"

"Coronamon digivolve to….Firamon"

"Firamon digivolve to…Flaremon"

"Kudamon digivolve to….Reppamon"

"Reppamon digivolve to…Chirinmon"

"Lunamon digivolve to….Lekismon"

"Lekismon digivolve to….Crescemon"

All of them reached their ultimate form and attacked Reapmon. Cyberdramon was the first one to attack as he swung with his claw, but Reapmon was able to block it with his dagger like weapon.

"So you all were able to reach the ultimate level." Reapmon stated. "Perhaps this will be more fun." He was able to place his foot on Cyberdramon's head and jump up from it. Chirinmon tried to fight against him as he used his speed and his sword like horn. Reapmon held up his weapon and was able to block each of his attacks.

" **Ice Archery** "

Crescemon formed arrows made out of ice and fired them. Reapmon was able to jump off from them and landed on the ground.

"Fancy footwork." T.K. said.

"He's so nimble. How is he able to move around like that?" Davis said. CannonBeemon flew over to Reapmon and fire away at him, but Reapmon was able to jump back a few feet to avoid getting hit.

"I've got you!" Flaremon as he brought his hands together and swung them down like a hammer, but Reapmon was able to avoid that as well.

"Is that all you've got?" Reapmon said and moved incredibly fast that it looked like there were multiple Reapmon.

"Quit running." Cyberdramon said as he was able to grab onto him.

"Impressive, but you're a little late." Reapmon said. He was able to place an amulet on all six of them on their wing, horn, ear, hand, and stinger.

" **Guiltish** "

All of the amulets lit up and exploded that caused some serious damage to all of them. Reapmon got himself free and moved away from Cyberdramon.

"I was expecting more of a challenge." Reapmon said.

"I'll give you one." Reapmon looked up to see SkullSatamon flying down at him and was about to strike him with his staff. Reapmon was able to avoid him, but SkullSatamon was able to kick him in the stomach and push him back.

"I'm here, guys." Ken said as he ran up to all of them.

"Perfect timing." Yolei said.

"Is everyone okay?" SkullSatamon said.

"I'll be alright when I start ripping Reapmon to pieces." Cyberdramon said.

"I'm glad you could make it. I've seen all I needed to see. MetalTyrannomon, you're up." Reapmon said as he stepped back and MetalTyrannomon stepped forward.

"It's about time." MetalTyrannomon said.

"Yes. Prepare for the ultimate power." Ebemon said as he held up the antibody.

"What is that thing?" Kari said. Ebemon released it and it flew inside MetalTyrannomon. MetalTyrannomon could feel the inside of him changing. He could feel his pulsation as his body began to change.

"What's happening?" Yolei said.

"Is he digivolving?" Davis said.

"This isn't digivolution. It's something much better." Ebemon said. MetalTyrannomon's body began change. The armor around him transformed and his claws expanded. "Meet MetalTyrannomon X."

"MetalTyrannomon X?" Davis said.

Digimon Anazlyzer (Ebemon): The greatest thing to come to the digital world. It's a more powerful version of MetalTyrannomon and his power is even more destructive than ever before.

"Somehow he's given MetalTyrannomon even more power without digivolving." Ken said. "It's the sort of the same as when Imperialdramon goes from dragon mode to fighter mode."

" **Fire Blast II** "

MetalTyrannomon unleashed a powerful flame from his mouth and it blasted all of the digimon. The flames were so intense and they could barely stand it.

"Such power! How can something like this exist?" Chirinmon said.

"No matter what happens, we've got to take him down." SkullSatamon said. "Let's do it." Chirinmon agreed and both of them attacked. They were moving fast as they struck against him, but they weren't even leaving a dent in him. MetalTyrannomon brought his claws and smacked the both of them hard.

"Attack from above." CannonBeemon said as he and Crescemon were over them.

" **Dark Archery** "

" **Nitro Stinger** "

Both of them launched their attacks, but nothing was leaving a scratch on him. He grabbed the both of them and tossed them into the ground. Flaremon jumped up from behind and swung his fist into the face, but he didn't even flinch.

"Is he even feeling anything?" Flaremon said.

" **Nuclear Laser II** "

MetalTyrannomon blasted with a laser Flaremon and knocked him down. Cyberdramon flew in to try and attack, but he brought the laser around and blasted all of them.

"He's unstoppable!" Cody said.

"Nothing seems to stop him." T.K. said.

"Excellent. This is where you meet your end." Reapmon said. Cyberdramon wasn't going to give up as he stood back up and growled at Reapmon.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." Cyberdramon said and flew right at Reapmon. Reapmon pulled out the dagger and swung it around as he was able to counter all of Cyberdramon's attacks. Reapmon saw MetalTyrannomon's claw and jumped away, but Cyberdramon didn't. He got hit and slammed into the ground.

"You never stood a chance against us." Reapmon said. "So are you all ready to be destroyed? Are there any final words? No? MetalTyrannomon X, finish them off."

"Guys, you've got to get up." Davis said, but none of them were moving. MetalTyrannomon was about to start with Cyberdramon as he held out his claw. However, he wasn't moving.

"What are you waiting for?" Ebemon said. A closer look showed that MetalTyrannomon had a blank look in his eyes. He roared out and it sounded like he was in pain as his inside was being pulled closer.

"What's happening?" Reapmon said. Bit by bit, MetalTyrannomon's data was being pulled in and soon his entire body broke apart and went inside the antibody and it dropped to the ground. "Ebemon, what just happened?"

"His data was absorbed into the antibody." Ebemon said.

"Can we get him out?" Reapmon said.

"I doubt we can. It needs modifications." Ebemon said. Reapmon understood that. He jumped over to it and grabbed the antibody.

"This isn't good. We can't let them eave with whatever that thing is." Davis said.

"But what can we do? The digimon are out cold." Ken said.

"You're all lucky. This was a test run for the X-Antibody." Reapmon said. "I could destroy you all now, but Reapermon might not like that so much time was wasted on something that was a failure. Until we meet again." He jumped up and disappeared in a small twister.

"Wait for me!" Ebemon said as he made a run for it.

"That was crazy. I've never seen anything with that kind of power before." T.K. said as they were all astounded by what they saw.

"That was nuts. How are we suppose to beat something like that?" Davis said. They weren't the only ones who witnessed the fight. Mistymon was actually there and was actually interested on what he just saw.

"X-Antibody? I can't let a power like that be wasted in their hands." Mistymon said.

To Be Continued…

Ebemon's new creation might have been a failure for now, but it already has given much trouble. How can it be stopped? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	17. Machine Trilogy

AN: I'm glad you people like my stories, but I'm tired of reviews that just say "nice work" or "good job". I'm tired of seeing some stuff like that in all of my stories. So from now on, I want to know what you liked about it. If you liked the whole chapter, just pick one thing that you liked or why you liked the whole chapter. Please, I'm tired of reading the same thing when I look over my reviews.

"What happened?" Reapmon said as Ebemon was working on the X-Antibody. For some reason, it sucked up all of MetalTyrannomon's data and they were trying to understand what happened.

"I was telling you that it was still in the testing phase." Ebemon said. "From what I can tell, it's bad to stay connected to the X-Antibody in the morphed state for a long period of time. If it stays inside for too long, you'll end up like MetalTyrannomon. However, there's something else I found out."

"What would that be?" Reapmon said.

"The more powerful the digimon is, the longer it takes for the X-Antibody to absorb them." Ebemon said. "If we want to use this again, we have to find an even stronger digimon than MetalTyrannomon."

"That should be simple. Make sure that this thing gets done." Reapmon said.

"No, you have to be more careful with how you use it." They saw that Reapermon entered the room.

"Reapermon? Is there a problem?" Ebemon said.

"My patience is wearing thin." Reapermon said. "Ebemon, I want you back to extracting the armor power right now. Reapmon, take what you have and destroy the digidestine."

"But this thing will surely destroy the digimon it's equipped to." Reapmon said. Reapermon didn't seem to care and for talking back to him, he whacked Reapmon right into the wall.

"I said my patience is wearing thin. I will not be dealt with anymore distractions." Reapermon said. "Go and destroy those humans. Go to the human world if you have to. You will use what you have to do it and don't come back until it's done."

"Understood." Reapmon said as he got back up and left. He went over to the next room where Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon, and Gundramon were waiting for him. "What do you three want?"

"It sounds like Reapermon is quite displeased with you." MetalSeadramon said.

"Are you mocking me? Don't forget I brought you here and I will destroy you." Reapmon said.

"We didn't come here to mock you." Machinedramon said.

"We want in." MetalSeadramon said.

"In?" Reapmon said.

"We want to go with you to the real world and destroy those kids." MetalSeadramon said. "The time for our revenge has come."

"I see and I think I have the perfect plan." Reapmon said.

…..

The Real World

Davis and all the others were still grieving over the defeat they went through. This time they were lucky to get out of there. After meeting MetalTyrannomon X and seeing what happened to him, they weren't sure what to do next.

"How are we suppose to fight something like that?" T.K. said.

"I'm not sure. We all tried to attack, but not a single thing we tried could even scratch MetalTyrannomon X." Coronamon said.

"And at the same time, he took each of us down in one shot." Impmon said.

"We were fortunate that his data was absorbed inside that small orb, but Reapmon shall return with it." Kudamon said. "He can easily have Ebemon fix it so that won't happen again."

"So how are we suppose to fight the next attack they try?" Kari said.

"We'll find the answer. We can't just give up." Davis said.

"Things are starting to get out of hand. Maybe we should contact Tai and the others so they can help us out." Kari suggested.

"I think you might be right. We need Izzy's brain and everyone's power if we're going to defeat Reapmon and Reapermon." Ken said. Before any of them could discuss more about their situation, they heard explosions going on outside.

"What's going on?" Cody said.

"Look outside." FanBeemon said as they saw explosions happening all around the city. In three different parts of the city, the remaining members of the Crack Team were attacking the city. MetalSeadramon was attacking by the harbor.

" **River of Power** "

He fired his high powered cannon and aimed for the city.

"This real world is much more fun. A lot more targets for me to destroy." MetalSeadramon said. Gundramon was up in the mountains and was aiming at the city. He aimed all his guns up front and fired away with all of them. Machinedramon was in the actual city and took an area his comrades couldn't reach.

" **Giga Cannon** "

He fired away with his cannons and all the commotion they were causing had the people run in a state of panic.

"This is bad. We have to do something." Davis said.

"Davis is right. We can't just sit here and watch this." Monodramon said.

"Let's split up into teams of two. Each team will take one of the attackers." T.K. said. All of them agreed and headed out.

….

MetalSeadramon

"I'm getting bored just swimming around here." MetalSeadramon said. "I better find a way to closer into the city so I can find the digidestine."

"No worries, we'll come to you." He looked to see Crescemon jumping across the rooftops and Kari and Yolei were riding on Chirinmon.

"It's nice of you ladies to join me." MetalSeadramon said.

"I'll have to put you two down. This is going to get dangerous." Chirinmon said as he landed down to let the girls off.

"Be careful. Remember that he's a mega level." Kari said.

"We'll be fine." Chirinmon said.

" **Ice Archery** "

Crescemon launched her arrows of ice, but they just shattered as they hit against MetalSeadramon's metal body.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got." MetalSeadramon said.

"We're just getting started." Chirinmon said as he flew right at him.

"You must be joking." MetalSeadramon said as he brought out his tail and whacked Chirinmon around with it.

" **River of Power** "

He aimed his cannon and blasted Chirinmon back onto the docks.

"Chirinmon, are you alright?" Crescemon said.

"Don't worry about me. Keep your focus on MetalSeadramon." Chirinmon said.

"This won't be much of a challenge. I hope you're ready to swim with the fishes." MetalSeadramon said.

…..

Machinedramon

Machinedramon continued his march through the city and was blasting everything in his sight. T.K. and Cody rode on CannonBeemon as he and Flaremon were heading straight for him.

"Right on time." Machinedramon said.

"Enough is enough, Machinedramon." T.K. said as he and Cody got off.

"You won't destroy our world." Cody said.

"If you're going to stop me, give it your best shot." Machinedramon said and his right claw started to spin like a drill.

" **Dragon Fire** "

He thrusted his arm, but Flaremon was able to catch it and hold it down even when it was harshly painful.

"Now, CannonBeemon!" Flaremon said.

" **Nitro Stinger** "

" **Giga Cannon** "

Machinedramon was able to move faster than CannonBeemon as he fired his cannons ad shot him out of the sky. Machinedramon lifted his right claw and tossed Flaremon into a building.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Machinedramon said.

…

Gundramon

Gundramon continued to fire away at the city. He ceased fire when he saw Cyberdramon and SkullSatamon were flying right towards him and Davis and Ken were running up the hill.

"I don't remember seeing him before." Davis said.

"Talk to us guys. Who is he?" Ken said.

Digimon Analyzer (SkullSatamon): That's Gundramon. He's one of the most dangerous digimon around. He's a sharp shooter and a mega. You don't want to cross him during hunting season.

"We better be careful." Ken said.

"That's not my style." Cyberdramon said and flew right at him. Gundramon took aim and started to fire. Cyberdramon couldn't even get close to him.

"Let's see who's faster." SkullSatamon as he flew at him full speed. Gundramon was still able to spot him and fire away and he was barely able to avoid it. "Clearly it's not me."

"This is why I said be careful." Ken said.

"If we keep our distance, we can't get a clear shot at him." Davis said.

"He's also seems to be very powerful and clearly fully armed. How do we beat something like him?" Ken said.

"I got the answer to that. Cyberdramon, keep him distracted so I can make my move." SkullSatamon said.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Cyberdramon said and flew to the side. "Come and get me ugly." Gundramon aimed by rotating his left side and fired away at him and used his right side to fire at SkullSatamon.

"Unreal, he can resolve all the weapons on his body in different directions." Ken said.

"It's all good." SkullSatamon said. Since Gundramon can't focus on two enemies at once, he was able to fly in close enough.

" **Nail Bone** "

SkullSatamon fired the energy blast at Gundramon and he got a clear shot and Gundramon's body became paralyzed.

"Alright." Cyberdramon said.

"That was easier than I thought." Cyberdramon said. Ken and Davis were glad they were at least able to stop him from shooting, but Davis spotted something.

"Cyberdramon, look out!" Davis said.

"What?" Cyberdramon questioned, but got his answered when he felt a knee to his head and he hit the ground. He looked up to see it was Reapmon.

"Surprise?" Reapmon said.

"What are you doing here?" Cyberdramon said.

"Just came to say hi before I give Machinedramon or MetalSeadramon this." Reapmon said as he held up the X-Antibody.

"That's the same thing they used on MetalTyrannomon." Davis said.

"It's called the X-Antibody. I did hear you were the dumb one." Reapmon said and was leaping over to the city.

"He's really going to use that again after what happened to MetalTyrannomon?" Ken said. "Either he doesn't care or they found out how to fix that problem."

"We've got to stop him." Davis said.

"You go. I'll figure out what to do about Gundramon. SkullSatamon, how long will he stay paralyzed?" Ken said.

"We're good for a while." SkullSatamon said.

"Okay. Let's go, Cyberdramon." Davis said. Cyberdramon grabbed onto Davis and they flew after Reapmon. Reapmon already made it to the city and saw that Cyberdramon and Davis were coming after him.

"SkullSatamon couldn't make it? What a disappointment." Reapmon said.

"Sorry you are disappointed." Cyberdramon said.

"I didn't mean it as a disappointment for me. I mean it as a disappointment for you." Reapmon said.

"How about you quit running and we'll show you we don't need him to bring you down?" Davis said.

"Again you misunderstood what I'm telling you. You shouldn't have left him alone with Gundramon." Reapmon said. Neither of them knew what he meant, but what they did know was that it didn't sound good. Ken and SkullSatamon stood near Gundramon and thought it was safe since he couldn't move.

"What should we do with this guy?" SkullSatamon said.

"We should return him to the Digital World." Ken said.

"I don't think that will be happening." SkullSatamon and Ken were surprised that Gundramon actually spoke. They looked to see him glowing with static coming around and was able to move again.

"Impossible." SkullSatamon said.

"I don't usually speak to my enemies because they don't survive long enough against me. My voice will be the last thing you hear." Gundramon said.

" **The Lightning** "

All ends of his weapons glowed yellow and fired charged beams at SkullSatamon and there was no way for him to escape.

To Be Continued….

Can the digidestine defeat their enemies? What power does Gundramon hold exactly? Stay tune for the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.

An: Remember, I want to hear what it is you like about my chapters from now on.


	18. Up A Form

The battles between the Crack Team and the digidestine have changed to the real world. The girls were fighting MetalSeadramon by the sea. T.K. and Cody were fighting Machinedramon in the city. Ken was facing Gundramon in the mountains and that left with Davis facing off against Reapmon. Cyberdramon swung his claws and Reapmon countered with his weapon. Both of the grappled with each other and slammed their heads against each other.

"You won't win." Cyberdramon said.

"We already have one." Reapmon said. Cyberdramon swung his spare claw, but Reapmon dived down and kicked Cyberdramon in the head.

"We've got to hurry, Cyberdramon. Who knows what is happening to Ken and SkullSatamon." Davis said. Just earlier, Reapmon told them that it was a bad idea to leave Ken with Gundramon.

"I must admit that I am disappointed that SkullSatamon couldn't join us." Reapmon said. "Out of the digimon, I favor him the most."

"You said you favored Davis." Cyberdramon said.

"As a human. SkullSatamon is a digimon." Reapmon said. "I know what his next form is and I have high remarks for that form of his. Too bad that Gundramon is destroying him as we speak. It looks like I'm stuck with you." Cyberdramon felt highly insulted from that.

"I'll show you." Cyberdramon said as he continued to fight him. As those two were fighting, Davis looked back up at the mountains in hopes that Ken and SkullSatamon were safe.

"You better be okay." Davis said.

…

Ken

SkullSatamon was blasted down by yellow energy shots from Gundramon and they came as fast as lightning that he couldn't avoid any of them.

"Are you okay?" Ken said as he ran over to him.

"Barely." SkullSatamon said as he could barely get back up.

"This is why I hardly talk. My enemies don't survive long enough for a conversation." Gundramon said and he fired away.

"Ken!" SkullSatamon said. He grabbed onto and moved as fast as he could, but Ken noticed that he was moving a lot slower.

'This is bad.' Ken thought. 'He must have taken a lot more damage. He's moving a lot slower than how he usually does.' SkullSatamon put Ken down in an area he thought it was safe.

"You should be safe here." SkullSatamon said.

"You can't take him on by yourself. He's a mega level. You don't stand a chance against him if you fight alone." Ken said.

"Maybe not, but I've got to try." SkullSatamon said as he went back to fighting him. He flew close to Gundramon and whacked his staff against him, but he was the only one that felt anything, but the vibrations. "Okay, not my best idea." Gundramon moved the gun on his head and aimed.

"Goodbye." Gundramon said as he shot it at SkullSatamon and it pushed him back. Then, Gundramon took aim with all of his weapons.

" **Violent Zealot** "

He fired a barrage of energy shots from all of his guns and blasted at SkullSatamon as it created a bright dome of light that grew bigger with each shot and Ken was fearing the worse.

"Stop it!" Ken shouted. Gundramon stopped firing and the dome exploded. Ken saw something fly out from the top and saw that it was Impmon. He ran over to where he was going to land and managed to catch him. "Impmon, speak to me."

"I told you they don't survive." Gundramon said as he was walking over to them. Ken knew he didn't had the slime chance of fighting him. The only thing left for him to do was run.

…

The Harbor

" **Hot Squeeze** "

MetalSeadramon grabbed onto Chirinmon and coiled and constricted him and heat was starting to put onto him and it was hard to make it breathe.

"Chirinmon, stay strong." Yolei said.

"I'll get him out of there." Crescemon said as she jumped as far as she could to get in MetalSeadramon's face.

" **Lunatic Dance** "

Crescemon used her dance moves on MetalSeadramon's face, but nothing she used against him was even working. His armor was too strong and too dense for any of their attacks to even hurt him.

"What is this, a ballet?" MetalSeadramon said as he spun his tail and used Chirinmon like a mace and he released Chirinmon as they were both tossed into the water. That wasn't the end as Chirinmon flew back into the air. "You've got to be kidding me. Why won't you stay down?"

"If you think we'll fall to you, you're wrong." Chirinmon said. "We will never to lose to the likes of you. I think it's time that you've seen the error of your ways."

" **Kaishin no Hadou** "

He flapped his wings and shot out a sparkling gust of wind, but MetalSeadramon was not intimidated.

" **River of Power** "

MetalSeadramon blasted his cannon through the wind and had it dispersed, but Chirinmon was able to avoid it. Crescemon was able to pull her head out of the water.

"Now might not be the time to guide him down the right path." Crescemon said.

"No. Now is the right time for all of you to be destroyed." MetalSeadramon said.

….

The City

T.K. and Cody weren't doing much better against Machinedramon. They couldn't put a scratch in him either. Machinedramon fired his cannons and was blasting Flaremon and CannonBeemon down.

"This is bad. We can't seem to make a dent in him." Cody said.

"Do you think if we pour water on him, he'll malfunction?" T.K. said.

"Too bad we don't have any water." Cody said.

"If we don't have water. We'll just have to turn the heat up." Flaremon said as he managed to get back up.

" **Purifying Howl** "

Flaremon roared and blasted Machinedramon with the red beam. CannonBeemon managed to get back up and flew up as he wanted a chance to strike at him as well.

" **Sky Rocket ∞** "

He fired the barrage of energy blasts and both of them were hoping they were doing some damage against him. They hold off the attacks, but they saw they failed as Machinedramon walked through the smoke and was unharmed.

"Isn't there anything that can stop him?" CannonBeemon said.

"You're out of your league." Machinedramon said. He swung his claw and smacked the both of them.

"T.K., you fought this guy before. Don't you know anything that can stop him?" Cody said.

"WarGreymon took him down so fast. On top of that, he's a mega and he seems even stronger than I remember." T.K. said. "This is bad and I have a feeling things are going to get worse."

…..

Davis

Cyberdramon was doing his best to fight off Reapmon. Reapmon fired his energy bullets, but Cyberdramon flipped back and was able to avoid all of them.

"This is getting nuts. I can't seem to lay a hit on him." Cyberdramon said.

"His luck is bound to run out at some point." Davis said.

"I don't believe in luck. I just have more skill than you do." Reapmon said.

"I don't get you, Reapmon. What do you want with us? You already have Veemon and all the others." Davis said.

"All I'm trying to do now is destroy you so you and your friends won't get in Reapermon's way." Reapmon said. "I must admit that we've kept Ebemon busy from the task that he was suppose to do, but it shouldn't be long now. As we speak, he's probably experimenting on your original partners and that power will soon be Reapermon's."

"He's doing what to them?!" Davis said.

"I swear I'll tear you to pieces if you've hurt any of them." Cyberdramon said.

"I'm still in one piece." Reapmon said.

"That does it. It's time we take him down. Do your thing, Cyberdramon." Davis said.

"My pleasure." Cyberdramon said as he flew right in and attacked him. He swung his claw, but Reapmon jumped over it. Cyberdramon did a back flip and tried to kick him, but Reapmon crossed his arms and was able to block him. "Tell me, what are you going to do to Veemon and all the others once you have the power?"

"Aren't you the least bit concerned on what we'll do with the power itself?" Reapmon said.

"Not when I know their lives are in danger." Cyberdramon said.

" **Desolation Claw** "

Cyberdramon tried his claws again, but Reapmon was moving back and avoided everything. Reapmon jumped over Cyberdramon and dived don with his weapon and ready to strike. Cyberdramon was able to block it and he tossed him, but Reapmon jumped off the wall.

" **Kamiuchi** "

He disappeared and Cyberdramon felt him slashing at around his body. Reapmon reappeared behind Cyberdramon and Cyberdramon dropped to one knee.

"So are you ready to give up yet?" Reapmon said.

"Not at all. You're getting on my nerves and I love to hear you stop talking, but I'm not giving up." Cyberdramon said.

"So you would like to have more punishment." Reapmon said. "It would seem that none of your friends are going to either. I can feel they are still fighting."

"You got that right." Davis said. "It doesn't matter how tough the enemy is. We're never going to give up the fight."

"Perhaps you will change your mind. Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon are more powerful, but we'll see if your friends are still thinking that way." Reapmon said. "You're fighting a hopeless battle and I shall make it so you wallow in despair. Then, maybe you will see how powerless you are to us." He took out the antibody and held it up as it began to glow.

"What's he doing?" Davis said.

"Are you nuts? Don't you care what will happen to your comrades?" Cyberdramon said.

"If you're referring to the time with what happened to MetalTyrannomon, it only happens when the antibody is inside the digimon. I'm using my own power to make those two even stronger." His own power coursed through his body and went into the X-Antibody. Once it had enough, it shot out two beams. Each one hit Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon and both of them could feel themselves growing stronger.

"MetalSeadramon digivolve to…GigaSeadramon"

"Machinedramon digivolve to….HiMachinedramon"

"What did you just do?" Davis said.

"I've turned MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon into even stronger forms of themselves." Reapmon said. "If you were having a hard time before, you have no chance of beating us this time."

"Don't count on that." Cyberdramon said.

"You might as well admit that you are defeated. This is where it ends for all of you." Reapmon said.

To Be Continued….

With Reapmon making MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon even stronger, how will they defeat them? Stay tune for the next Digimon, Digital Monsters to find out.


	19. Enemy Vanquished

Things have taken a turn for Davis and the others. Reapmon used the X-Antibody and made MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon even stronger and they became GigaSeadramon and HiMachinedramon. Down at the harbor explosions were going off as Chirinmon and Crescemon were shot down by MegaSeadramon.

"Oh dear. I thought you would be more of a challenge." GigaSeadramon said.

"I don't understand. How did he digivovle?" Yolei said.

"I didn't think MetalSeadramon could get any stronger since he was a mega. Who is he now?" Kari said.

Digimon Analyzer: I'm glad you asked. I'm GigaSeadramon, an even more powerful mega level digimon. I can shoot down anyone in the air with my Sky Wave and watch out for my Giga Sea Destroyer.

"This new power is amazing. I owe a lot to Reapmon for making this possible." GigaSeadramon said.

"This is bad. He was difficult to fight before." Yolei said.

"How are we suppose to beat him now?" Kari said.

"You can't. You never stood a chance against us before. So would you like me to destroy you now or would you prefer a few minutes to say your prayers." GigaSeadramon said. Kari and Yolei better think of something or their done for, but than a miracle happened.

" **Horn Buster** "

" **Vulcan's Hammer** "

Two different blasts came and blasted Gigaseadramon. Kari and Yolei looked over to see Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon coming to help out the girls with Izzy and Joe riding on them.

"Are you girls alright?" Izzy said.

"We got here as fast as we could." Joe said.

"It's Izzy and Joe!" Kari said.

"We're saved!" Yolei cheered.

"You fools. You just saved me the trouble of finding you." GigaSeadramon said.

….

The City

HiMachinedramon was just as bad GigaSeadramon with his new power. His cannons were destroying everything and Flaremon and CannonBeemon were doing worse than they were against him as Machinedramon.

" **Nitro Stinger** "

CannonBeemon fired his laser, but the attack just bounced right off him. HiMachinedramon didn't seemed to be bothered by it. Flaremon jumped up and gave him a right hook, but Flaremon got hurt and HiMachinedramon thrusted his claw against him.

"Flaremon!" T.K. said.

"He's even stronger than before. How did he get so powerful?" Cody said.

Digimon Analyzer: My new name is HiMachinedramon. My power has greatly increased as a mega level. My cannons have changed to the Cosmic Cannons and nothing survive them.

"This is not good. He was strong before, but I don't see how we can beat him." Cody said.

"You can't. It's time that you say goodbye." HiMachinedramon said as he took a step forward to them and the guys had no way of stopping him.

" **Wing Blade** "

" **Flower Cannon** "

A firebird and a green blast hit HiMachinedramon and that stopped him from advancing. Cody and T.K. looked behind them and saw Lillymon and Garudamon with Mimi and Sora riding on Garudamon.

"Hang on, T.K. and Cody." Sora said.

"Help is on the way." Mimi said.

"It's the girls." T.K. said.

"I couldn't have asked for a better time to have them show up." Cody said.

"You two need women to save you? From what I heard about you human males, you're suppose to be the ones to do the saving." HiMachinedramon said. "It doesn't matter who it is, I guess. I'll destroy all of you."

…..

Ken

Ken was able to make it into the city as he carried an injured Impmon. They were being chased by Gundramon as he wanted to finish them off. Gundramon fired a shot near Ken that caused an explosion that knocked him down.

"No more running." Gundramon said as he got even closer to him and Ken didn't think he was going to make it.

" **Terra Force** "

" **Metal Wolf Claw** "

Ken was saved when two blasts came from behind him and blasted Gundramon and caused him to be pushed back. Ken looked to see it was WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon with Tai and Matt coming to his rescue.

"Ken, are you alright?" Tai said.

"Yeah. I'm glad to see the both of you." Ken said as Tai helped him up.

"Leave this guy to us. We'll take care of him." Matt said.

"Unreal. They were able to push me back." Gundramon said. He took a good look to see who he was up against because he never had a real challenge before. "This might actually be a challenge and I'm going to enjoy it."

….

Davis

Cyberdramon continued his fight with Reapmon. Reapmon took a moment to sense his surroundings and he could feel that the tides in all the battles have shifted.

"Interesting. It seems reinforcements have arrived for your comrades." Reapmon said.

"Reinforcements? He must be talking about Tai and the others." Davis said.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are. You can't rise to our power." Reapmon said.

"Don't underestimate us. We'll find some way to bring you and the others down." Cyberdramon said.

"You tell him. When we come together, all you bad guys might as well just pack your bags and head home." Davis said.

"Nonsense." Reapmon said. "I sense that you have a couple strong sources of power. However, if you can't match the power of all of us, you can't win this fight. Aren't you the least bit concern on what might happen to your friends?"

"Maybe a little, but I really don't have anything to worry about. They're all going to be fine." Davis said.

"Unlike you." Cyberdramon said and continued his onslaught of attacks. He used his claw again, but Reapmon jumped over him. This time, Cyberdramon was a step ahead. He grabbed onto Reapmon's cape and it completely surprised him. "I'm not going to fall for the same trick twice." He used all his might and tossed him into the ground. "You're about to see what happens when we unite."

…..

The Harbor

Izzy and Joe may have arrived to help the girls, but the added power wasn't enough to defeat GigaSeadramon. He was still too strong for him. Zudomon tried his hammer and MegaKabuterimon rammed his horn against him, but he acted like he didn't feel anything.

"Is that the best you can do?" GigaSeadramon said. He banged his head against MegaKabuterimon and used his tail to lash at Zudomon. "You won't be able to hurt me, but I can hurt you."

" **Giga Sea Destroyer** "

He fired an energy torpedo from the cannon over his mouth and it blasted Zudomon as it caused a massive explosion and the explosion caused him to slam into Crescemon. He then took aim at Chirinmon and MegaKabuterimon.

" **Sky Wave** "

GigaSeadramon fired energy shells from his back and they came so fast that they couldn't dodge and were forced to take the hit. It blasted them right out of the sky. All four of them were badly beaten down, but they refused to stay down and kept getting back up.

"How stubborn can they be?" GigaSeadramon said.

"We can't give up." Zudomon said.

"We'll fight until we can't fight anymore." Chirinmon said.

"What's it going to take for you to see that you can't beat me? You can't even harm me." GigaSeadramon said.

"There has to be something we can do." Kari said.

"I think I found the answer." Izzy said as he was on his computer. "Everyone, combined your attacks and aim for his mouth." All of them didn't know what he was thinking, but they had to do something.

"It's pointless!" MetalSeadramon said as dived right in for a direct attack. It was now or never.

" **Dark Archery** "

" **Kaishin no Hadou** "

" **Horn Buster** "

" **Vulcan's Hammer** "

All of them used their best attacks. All four of the attacks came together and formed a ball of light and it dove right into GigaSeadramon's mouth.

"I'm telling you that it's pointless." GigaSeadramon said, but he soon felt something was wrong. The attack detonated inside and it actually caused some damage to him. "What happened?"

"His outside might be hard to dent and even goes inside, but the metal inside is less dense and his mouth leads right to his power source." Izzy said.

"Which also proved to be a weakness." Joe said.

"Way to go guys." Kari said.

"That's one down." Yolei said.

…

The City

HiMachinedramon seemed to have the advantage over Flaremon, Lillymon, CannonBeemon, and Garudamon. They were having the same problem as the others down at the harbor did. Right now, all of them were badly injured.

"Is this the best you can do?" HiMachinedramon said. "I must admit that I am highly disappointed. Enough of these games. It's time I put an end to this." He aimed his cannons and started to power them up.

"This is bad." Mimi said.

"Everyone, you've got to move out of the way." T.K. said, but it looked like hardly any of them could move.

" **Cosmic Cannons** "

HiMachinedramon fired his cannons and the blast was a bright light with combust cosmic power. HiMachinedramon saw the blast go off, but he knew that didn't finish them. He looked up and saw that they could still fly with Garudamon carrying Flaremon and they got their human friends out of the way too.

"I'm impressed you still have the strength to fly, let alone dodge that attack." HiMachinedramon said.

"He's too strong. We must end this battle now by striking at a weak spot." Garudamon said.

"But where could he have one?" Flaremon said. All of them tried to find something and Lillymon was the one who spot something.

"Hey, let's try that small pack between his cannons." Lillymon pointed out. All of them saw it and, though it was small, it was their best chance.

"It's worth a shot. Everyone, aim for that spot." Garudamon said.

" **Wing Blade** "

" **Flower Cannon** "

" **Purifying Howl** "

" **Nitro Stinger** "

Their attacks came together into a powerful beam and HiMachinedrmon could see that is heading straight for his back.

"Not good." HiMachinedramon said. The beam hit him right where they wanted it to and he felt great pain from that impact. Sparks were coming off his body and he was forced to drop to the ground with all of them cheering.

…

Gundramon

" **The Lightning** "

Gundramon fired away the yellow energy blasts from all of his weapons. He was actually given a challenge with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon as they were able to avoid all of his attacks.

"At last I found a challenge." Gundramon said.

"WarGreymon, we've got to end this or else the city will be destroyed." MetalGarurumon said. "I have an idea that could work."

"Go ahead. I'll follow your lead." WarGreymon said.

"Bring out you shield and head straight for him." MetalGarurumon said. Gundramon fired away again and WarGreymon did what he was told. He brought out his shield and was doing his best to block all of the attacks.

" **Grace Cross Freezer** "

MetalGarurumon fired all the missiles from his body and he aimed well. The missiles detonated and covered all of Gundramon's blasters with ice. With them being clogged, the energy built up until it was detonated.

"Now WarGreymon!" MetalGarurumon said and he saw what he was trying.

" **Terra Force** "

WarGreymon built the energy around his claws into a giant orb and tossed it down. He blasted Gundramon and it knocked him down like he was a domino. The boys cheered for his victory and now all three members of the Crack Team were beaten.

…

Davis

Reapmon felt that all three of them were defeated, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He kept firing his energy shots at Cyberdramon, but he was going to end this. Cyberdramon gave himself an extra boost by jumping off the ground and soared right to him.

" **Desolation Claw** "

"Oh, no!" Reapmon said as he was he wasn't going to dodge it in time. Cyberdramon slashed his claw against Reapmon and it brought him down and had him win this fight.

"You did it, Cyberdramon!" Davis shouted as he raised his fist for victory.

"It's over, Reapmon. Tell us where you're holding Veemon and all the others and I'll let you go." Cyberdramon said.

"You think this is over?" Reapmon said. "I'll admit that you did surprise me, but you haven't won yet."

"Are you serious? Look at what has happened here." Davis said.

"Yes, but it's not over." Reapmon said and he held out the X-Antibody again with him pouring his power into it. "I think it's time you've met the final member of the Crack Team." He used the antibody to summon the other three. All three of them became beams of light and united around Reapmon. The data of all three combined and Cyberdramon could feel that there was a much more destructive power than what they've been fighting.

To Be Continued…

What power has Reapmon brought upon this time? Is there any chance of defeating him? See what happens on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	20. Cyberdramon VS Chaosdromon

Impmon was still down for the count, but he could feel that he was regaining consciousness. He was able to open his eyes and saw that he was in bandages on his head, chest, and his arms.

"Good, you're awake." Ken said and Impmon saw that he was with Tai and Matt.

"Ken, what happened? Where's Gundramon?" Impmon said.

"He was beaten, but something happened with his body." Tai said.

"We better see if we can figure out where that light came from." Matt said. "I got a bad feeling." He had no idea how bad things were going to be.

…..

Davis

Reapmon and the others might have been defeated, but Reapmon wouldn't stay down. He used the X-Antibody to have the other three gather together and were forming something. Reapmon was being lifted to the top of a figure that had cannons and was the size of a dinosaur.

"What's he doing?" Davis said.

"Is he really using the energy of MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, and Gundramon to make this thing?" Cyberdramon said.

"That's right. I didn't need to use the X-Antibody for this, but it is helping me gather their data to make it." Reapmon said. "Behold, the true leader of the Crack Team. A digimon that brings chaos and destruction wherever he goes. Make way and prepare yourselves for destruction as you face Chaosdromon!" The light faded and showed Chaosdromon as he unleashed a might mechanical roar that made everyone cover their ears and would have you shaken to the core.

"That roar sounds inhumane." Davis said.

"That's because it isn't human." Cyberdramon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Cyberdramon): Chaosdromon is a dangerous digimon that destroys everything. His armor can't be penetrated. His Hyper Attack might not sound as bad as he looks, but it's dangerous.

"Cyberdramon, do you think you can take something like that?" Davis said.

"I don't know. Legend has it that Chaosdromon almost succeeded in destroying the entire digital world." Cyberdramon said. "In all my time, I never thought I ever meet someone like him."

"It's not unnatural for you to doubt your abilities or coward in fear at the face of Chaosdromon." Reapmon said. "Just wait until you see his destructive power. Destroy them Chaosdromon." Chaosdromon raised his left claw and was about to bring it down upon Cyberdramon. Cyberdramon moved quickly and got Davis out of the way. The impact caused a bunch of debris to fly around and caused a large shockwave that flew Cyberdramon out of balance.

"Are you alright?" Davis said as Cyberdramon was able to regain it.

"I think so, but he's so powerful. Look at the destruction he caused in just a single attack." Cyberdramon said. "Just imagine what could happen if this fight drags out." Davis did and saw buildings crumbled to nothing, but dust.

"The entire city could be destroyed." Davis said.

"Exactly. Let's hope the city has managed to evacuate." Cyberdramon said. "I don't know if I can defeat him by myself. I also used up some of my strength on Reapmon alone and this guy is much stronger than he was."

"If you keep doubting yourself, we won't get anywhere." Davis said. "You just have to keep believing you can do it and we can beat him. We also just need to hold out long enough until help arrives."

"You really think I can beat him?" Cyberdramon said.

"I know you can so just do it already." Davis encouraged. Cyberdramon needed to hear that as he set Davis down.

"Just make sure you stay a safe distance. Here I go." Cyberdramon said as he flew into attack.

"You really think you can win?" Reapmon said.

"You're about to find out." Cyberdramon said. Chaosdromon raised and opened his right claw and fired missiles at him. Cyberdramon was able to avoid all of them. Cyberdramon flew right at him with his claw out and strike Chaosdromon in the chest. However, his claw didn't even leave a scratch. "The rumors I've heard are true. His armor can't be penetrated."

"It's not just that. You're far too weak." Reapmon said. Cyberdramon had to keep trying as he kept slashing his claws on him, but all he was doing was having sparks fly off. "The worse you can do is scratch the paint job."

"Keep trying." Davis said. Chaosdromon was getting annoyed. He used his tail and wrapped it around Cyberdramon.

"Let go of me." Cyberdramon said as he tried to get out of his grasp. Chaosdromon lashed his tail and had Cyberdramon slide against the ground. Meanwhile, a rift between the worlds opened up and a digimon in white armor and purple wings flew down and landed on a roof.

Digimon Analyzer: My name is Dynasmon. I am a mega level digimon that holds the title of Passionate Warrior. I hold dragon power such as Dragon's Roar and Dragon Breath.

"So this is the human world." Dynasmon said as he had a look around. Dynasmon looked down to the battlefield and saw what was happening. He saw Cyberdramon get back in the air and saw he was fighting Chaosdromon with a barrage of attacks. "Chaosdromon?! He's here and Cyberdramon is fighting him alone? This is not good. Should I intervene?"

"Are you prepared to surrender or be destroyed?" Reapmon said.

"Never." Cyberdramon said. "The least I'm going to do is take you off that high mighty and mechanical horse you're riding."

"He seems set on fighting this battle. Perhaps I should wait it out and see how this plays out." Dynasmon said as he just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

" **Desolation Claw** "

He was going straight for Reapmon, but Chaosdromon acted faster than Cyberdramon did. He swung his right claw up and hit Cyberdramon right in the chest. He used his other claw and swat Cyberdramon and had him crash right near Davis.

"Get up. Come on, Cyberdramon. You're the only one here who can fight him." Davis said and Cyberdramon managed to get on one knee.

"How predictable. Every time someone knocks you down, you just get back up." Reapmon said. "I wonder if you'll be able to get back up once you've melted into nothing."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Davis said.

"Chaosdromon has a special missile that can unleash a virus." Reapmon said. "Once it detonates, it will enter your system and will make you melt into nothing."

"He's going too far. Think about what will happen if he unleashes something like that with Chaosdromon as powerful as he is." Cyberdramon said. Davis did and he imagined the whole city would be infected as a poison cloud covered it and destroyed everything it touches.

"Reapmon, you can't. You'll infect the entire city." Davis said.

"There could still be some humans left here." Cyberdramon said.

"I don't care." Reapmon said. "We digimon are far superior to humans. So why should we care what happens to them? Humans are just like insects to me and should be exterminated. Chaosdromon, prepare to fire." Chaosdromon held out his right claw and opened it up.

"Chaosdromon doesn't speak. Is he completely under Reapmon's control or does he think these two are not worthy of him to speak to?" Dynasmon said. "Also, what will I do if he unleashes that missile? I don't know if I can stop a virus like that."

"Prepare to fire your **Destroyed Hook**." Reapmon said. Chaosdromon opened up his claw and fired the missile. Cyberdramon wasn't going to let this entire city be infected by this virus. He moved up and grabbed onto the missiles side as it was still trying to move and was pushing against Cyberdramon.

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"What does it look like? I'm protecting this city." Cyberdramon said.

"Don't do something stupid." Davis said.

"You can't stop me. There's only one thing I can do." Cyberdramon said and guided the missile up.

"That's crazy! How is he able to move such a missile?" Reapmon as he was astonished what he was seeing. Cyberdramon was using all his strength to get that missile up in the sky before it went off. Cyberdramon tossed it up when he thought he was far enough and fell back to the ground. He saw the missile explode and became a purple cloud. It spread through the sky, but none of it was touching the city and it didn't seem to be spreading through the air.

"That's it." Cyberdramon as he was forced to turn back into Monodramon before he reached the ground.

"Monodramon!" Davis shouted as he raced over, slid against the ground on his knees, and caught Monodramon. "Monodramon, are you alright? Please talk to me."

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Monodramon said. "Sorry, but I used up all of my strength."

"You got nothing to be sorry for. You just saved us and everyone big time from that virus." Davis said.

"That was impressive and you're lucky the virus can't disperse and mix in the air. If it could, it would have been a wasted effort." Reapmon said. "Although, you used up all of your power. You have nothing left to fight with. This is where it ends for you."

"It looks like I'll have to step in." Dynasmon said as he was about to jump in and save Davis and Monodramon, but he saw something that stopped him.

"Chaosdromon, stomp on them like the insects they are." Reapmon ordered and Chaosdromon was going to do just that, but he was blasted from all sides and that stopped him from attacking. "What's going on?" He looked around and saw all the other digidestine coming to the rescue with their digimon.

"We're here, Davis!" Tai shouted.

"Davis, are you okay?" Kari said as they all gathered around him.

"Yeah. I'm glad you guys got here. A few minutes sooner would have been nice too." Davis said.

"Davis, what is that thing?" Yolei said as she pointed to Chaosdromon and looked scared.

"That's Chaosdromon. Reapmon created that thing from the three digimon you guys were fighting." Davis said.

"Well don't worry. We'll take care of the rest." Matt said.

"There are more of you maggots than I thought." Reapmon said. He looked around to see everyone except Impmon in their strongest forms and was ready to fight as they had him surrounded. "This will put you in your place. Chaosdromon, unleash your **Hyper Attack**." Chaosdromon was powering up the cannons on his back and unleashed a super powerful energy wave that was destroying everything around him and blasted all the digimon. It reverted all of them back into their rookie forms except WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and all of them were badly injured.

"No way! He took them all down in one shot!" Cody said.

"How did he do that?" Mimi said.

"WarGreymon, are you alright?" Tai said. Wargreymon still got damaged greatly.

"Barely." Wargreymon said.

"MetalGarurumon, how are you holding up?" Matt said.

"Banged up, but I'll pull through." MetalGarurumon said as he was injured too.

"I'm amazed you two could hold out against that when your friends were reverted back to their rookie forms." Reapmon said. "Turning back could have saved you from a crushing defeat and your suffering would have been over quicker. I'll finish every single one of you."

To Be Continued….

Is there any chance that WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon can defeat Chaosdromon and what reason does Dynasmon have for coming to the real world? Stay tune for answers on Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	21. Omnimon VS Chaosdromon

Chaosdromon has proven to be a force to be reckoned with. He defeated Cyberdramon, nearly destroyed him, and he took down all the others in just one hit. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were the only ones left standing, but they barely had any strength left after his last attack.

"Do you two really think you can defeat Chaosdromon?" Tai said.

"Don't worry about it, Tai." WarGreymon said.

"You two might be mega levels, but you still can't win." Reapmon said.

"Tai, there's only one digimon form we've got that can beat that thing." Matt said.

"I hear you. Let's do it you two." Tai said as they both held up their digivices and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon began to light up.

"WarGreymon/MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to….Omnimon"

The light faded and Omnimon stood where they were and Reapmon was actually amazed that he was standing face to face with Omnimon himself.

Digimon analyzer (Tai): Omnimon is one of the strongest knight like digimon there is. He's got a sacred sword called the Transcendent Sword and his Supreme Cannon is powerful.

"I'm astounded." Reapmon said. "I never thought I be seeing the legendary Omnimon with my own eyes. Let's see if his power is what I heard it is."

"You'll see." Omnimon said as he pulled out his sword. He went straight for a direct attack with his sword, but Chaosdromon was able to stop it with his claw. It appeared that they were even in strength, but Omnimon was actually able to push Chaosdromon back.

"That's it, Omnimon. Push that guy back." Matt said. Omnimon raised his leg and kicked Chaosdromon back. Omnimon was able to pull his sword free and jump back from him.

"We might actually have a chance." Yolei said.

"Don't let one hit get to you." Davis said. "You haven't seen what I seen. Chaosdromon hasn't let out all his power just yet."

"Chaosdromon, let's push Omnimon to his limits." Reapmon ordered. Chaosdromon charged and thrusted his claw, but Omnimon held out his sword and was able to block it.

"I've got you." Omnimon said as he unleashed his cannon and aimed it right at pointblank range.

" **Supreme Cannon** "

Omnimon fired it and blasted Chaosdromon. They all thought that blast did some damage since it was at such a close range. None of them expected for Omnimon to get hit in the chest. He was grabbed by the arm and tossed to the side. When the smoke cleared, Chaosdromon didn't even had a scratch on him.

"No way. He was able to withstand that attack when it was at such a close shot?" Sora said.

"Just how powerful is that freak?" Mimi said. Omnimon was able to get up. He jumped out and flipped as he swung his sword down and hit Chaosdromon on the shoulder. Chaosdromon was able to shake him off and Omnimon was able to move back from him.

"What's it going to take for you fools to understand that Chaosdromon's armor can't be penetrated?" Reapmon said.

"You might want to take a closer look." Omnimon said. Reapmon looked at the last place Omnimon attacked and he was surprised to see what he saw. Chaosdromon actually had a dent in his shoulder. It was a small one, but he didn't expect to have one.

"I've heard tales of Omnimon's power, but I didn't think he was capable of such a thing." Reapmon said.

"Nice. We actually managed to deal some damage." Tai said.

"We might actually have a chance against him after all. How about it Reapmon? You want to give up before anything gets any worse?" Davis said.

"One lucky hit doesn't scare me. Chaosdromon, let's remind them of your power." Reapmon said. "Unleash your **Hyper Attack** " Chaosdromon powered up the cannons and unleashed the destructive wave. Omnimon stood his ground and tried his best to block the attack, but even he was having a hard time to stand against it. Chaosdromon opened up his missile launcher and fired away at Omnimon. Omnimon tried using his sword to block them and he was able to get a few, but some other ones managed to hit him.

"Biyomon, isn't there anything you can do to help?" Sora said as she held onto Biyomon.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Biyomon said.

"That attack has done some serious damage to all of us." Tentomon said.

"Unless we can find a way to get the other digimon their strength back, we're all useless." Izzy said. "Chaosdromon and Omnimon seem to be even in strength. This battle could really go either way."

"There's only way this battle is going to end." Reapmon said. Chaosdromon and Omnimon ran at each other and collided together that created a powerful force upon the collision. Chaosdromon was able to grab onto Omnimon and tossed him into the air. He opened his launcher and fired them at him.

" **Supreme Cannon** "

Omnimon fired the cannon a couple times and blasted down on Chaosdromon.

" **Double Shot** "

Omnimon fired a blast of fire from the WarGreymon head and a blast of ice from MetalGarurumon head. He blasted both energies at Chaosdromon and it covered him in a smokescreen. Omnimon used that opportunity to get under him with his sword.

" **Ultimate Uppercut** "

He used the sword and slashed at Chaosdromon and sent him flying into the air. Everyone was impressed because they didn't think something that big could be sent flying like that. It didn't end there as Omnimon aimed with his cannon and blasted Chaosdromon. Chaosdromon crashed onto the ground, but Reapmon was still holding on.

"That's got to do it. How could anything get back up after that?" T.K. said.

"You really think so?" Reapmon said. "Rise up, Chaosdromon. Do not let these fools keep you down. Rise and destroy them." Chaosdromon could hear him and was able to get back on its feet. He had a little damage in his armor, but still had nothing major.

"You've got to be kidding me. Omnimon gave it his all, but he can still get up?" Tai said.

"What's it going to take to bring something like that down?" Kari said.

"Chaosdromon is unbeatable. I'm honored that you graced me with the presence of Omnimon, but I'm afraid this is going to end." Reapmon said and showed the X-Antibody one more time.

"Not that thing again." Davis said.

"What is that?" Joe said.

"He calls it the X-Antibody. It gives a digimon even greater strength and changes them into an X form." Ken said.

"It'll be okay. He used that with MetalTyrannomon." Yolei said. "We would have been beaten, but MetalTyrannomon was absorbed by that thing. We just need to hold out long enough until that happens."

"While that is true, it won't be enough." Reapmon said. "It has been discovered that the more powerful the digimon is, the longer it takes for that to happen. Chaosdromon has five times, if not tenfold, the strength of all the members of the Crack Team brought together and the X-Antibody is about to give him twice the strength he has now. You'll all be crushed before he is absorbed."

"Is he serious?" T.K. said and they all thought this situation was beginning to look hopeless. Dynasmon continued to watch this battle.

"They've put on a brave act, but it seems like this is as far as they go." Dynasmon said. "Not even the power of Omnimon could defeat him. The X-Antibody is just too much for them and there is one more thing about the X-Antibody. If Reapmon has discovered it, the absorption wouldn't be a problem."

"This is it. Chaosdromon, transform and destroy them." Reapmon said. He released the antibody and it flew into Chaosdromon's chest. Chaosdromon unleashed his roar and began to shine a bright crimson as his body began to change and his roar was becoming more threatening.

"His power is greater than anything I've ever felt before." Omnimon said as he tried to shield himself from it. Chaosdromon revealed himself and showed his new form.

Digimon Analyzer (Reapmon): Say hello to Chaosdromon X. He's even more dangerous than his old form. His Hyper Mugen Cannon will completely destroy everything.

"Not good. All his injuries seem to have healed." Joe said.

"It must have happened during the transformation." Izzy said/

"It's time this came to an end. **Hyper Mugen Cannon** " Reapmon ordered and Chaosdromon X was powering up his cannons and Omnimon could feel that this was going to be bad. Two red orbs of energy were being placed in front of the cannons.

"Everyone, get away." Omnimon said and they all tried to find a place to take cover from the explosion that was about to come. Chaosdromon fired the cannons and Omnimon took it full force, but tried to block it. He was placed in a large red dome of the explosion and it blew everyone from it and caused much destruction around.

"Omnimon!" Tai shouted. The light began to fade away and Omnimon was badly hurt with his cape torn up and had cracks in his armor. "He managed to survive!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't go on." Omnimon said.

"All of his energy has been nearly depleted. The only thing keeping him up is sheer will." Reapmon said. None of them could believe that Omnimon was actually beaten. He was their last chance. "It's over."

"No it's not." Monodramon said as he stepped up to them. "You better savor this moment of victory. It's about to be the end for you."

"Do you really think you still have a chance?" Reapmon said.

"We don't think, we know we can." Impmon said as he stepped forward and removed his bandages. "You'll never win as long as we're alive. We'll fight until we're nothing, but ones and zeros."

"That can easily change." Reapmon said. Before he could attack, Omnimon was unleashing a light or orange and blue.

"I might not be able to fight, but I can still grant you my power to help you win this fight." Omnimon said and unleashed the two lights and turned back into Agumon and Gabumon. The two lights entered Davis' and Ken's D3s.

"Omnimon is giving us power." Davis said.

"Let's hope this will be enough." Ken said and they both held out their digivices as Monodramon and Impmon could feel the amazing power.

"Monodramon warp digivolve to….Justimon"

"Impmon warp digivolve to….Beelzemon"

Monodramon and Impmon became their mega levels and everyone was amazed that they've reached new and powerful forms. Reapmon was the only one that as unfazed by such an action.

"Do you two really think you're enough to beat me when Omnimon couldn't?" Reapmon said.

"I don't know." Beelzemon said.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Justimon said as the two of them took their positions and were ready to finish this fight.

To Be Continued…

Can Justimon and Beelzemon truly defeat Chaosdromon when Omnimon couldn't? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	22. Justice and Shooter

Beelzemon and Justimon have now appeared on the battlefield thanks to Omnimon giving his power to Davis and Ken. It is impressive that they have become megas, but there might be a chance they can't defeat Chaosdromon X when Omnimon couldn't stand up to him.

"That's amazing. Who are those two?" Davis said.

Digimon Analyzer: I am Justimon. I am a mega level digimon that fights for justice. My arm can change into three different forms and all three of them are for offense I call Trinity Arm.

Digimon Analyzer: My name is Beelzemon. I'm a mega level and don't worry. I'm not a bad mon once you get to know me. Just don't cross me or I'll use my Double Impact on you.

"It is amazing that Omnimon entrusted his power to you, but it was a pointless." Reapmon said. "If the power of the legendary Omnimon wasn't enough to win this fight, how can the two of you possible be enough to beat me?"

"Not exactly sure. I guess we're about to find out." Justimon said.

"Are we going to be talking all day or are we going to do this?" Beelzemon said as he stretched out his arms.

"You don't know what you're up against. Farewell." Reapmon said. He had Chaosdromon reached out with his claws, but Justimon and Beelzemon jumped out of the way.

"I don't know about this. Are these two capable of taking down something like that?" Yolei said.

"We have to hope they are." T.K. said. Beelzemon and Justimon were running along the sides of Chaosdromon. Beelzemon pulled out his signature weapon and started to blast at Chaosdromon.

"Do you really think those pitiful toys are enough to do any damage?" Reapmon said as Chaosdromon turned to face him.

"It's all I got and you work with what you got." Beelzemon said. Justimon jumped on Chaosdromon's back and ran up it as he reached for Reapmon.

"You should keep your head in your own fight." Justimon said. Reapmon turned around to face him. Reapmon held out his hand and stopped Justimon's fist.

"I will not fall." Reapmon said and Justimon moved back from it.

"We'll see about that." Justimon said. Reapmon pulled out his gun and started firing at him, but Justimon moved faster.

" **Trinity Arm: Thunderclap** "

Justimon's mechanical arm turned into a broader version and he slammed it down on Chaosdromon's back and generated powerful shockwaves on him that could have broken bones. Reapmon was thrown out of balance, but Justimon grabbed onto him.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Justimon said as he pulled his arm back and tossed him into the air. Justimon flew after him. "Beelzemon, you take care of Chaosdromon. I'll handle Reapmon." He said as he flew away.

"Wait! Why do you get him while I have to deal with the big guy by myself?" Beelzemon complained and avoided getting crushed. Then he saw a red blast hit Chaosdromon. He looked to see Flaremon with the other new partners in the ultimate forms. "What are you guys doing?"

"We'll help you fight." Flaremon said.

"You're not alone. We'll fight until we can't fight anymore." Crescemon said.

"We feel the same as you two." Chirinmon said.

"Let's bring this guy down." CannonBeemon said. Reapmon was thrown hard as he crashed through a couple buildings. Justimon appeared behind.

" **Justice Kick** "

Justimon gave him a powerful kick to the back and had him crashed down on a rooftop. Justimon landed on a railing with his arms crossed.

"Give it up, Reapmon. Chaosdromon might be stronger, but you're powerless without him." Justimon said.

"You think so? Why don't we put that to the test?" Reapmon said. He pulled out his dagger and tried to slash at Justimon, but he jumped over Reapmon. Reapmon pulled out his gun and started firing, but Justimon was able to outmaneuver him.

" **Trinity Arm: Voltage Blade** "

Justimon's arm turned into a blade and he used it to slice off the dagger and the gun and made them useless to Reapmon. Justimon spun around and gave him a kick and had Reapmon hit the railing.

"Sorry, Reapmon. It's the end of the line for you." Justimon said. Meanwhile, Beeelzemon and the others continued their fight against Chaosdromon. Everyone tried to keep their distance from him.

"This will never seem to end." Chirinmon said as Beelzemon rode on him and fired away.

"Unless we aim for the X-Antibody, this might never end." Flaremon said. "That's the source of this monstrous strength. We take it out, we take Chaosdromon out.

"But how are we going to break it. We can't even see it. We can't even put a scratch in this guy" CannonBeemon said. Beelzemon put some thought into it and he might have an idea. He just didn't know if it would work.

"Hey, Chirinmon. Where do you think that antibody could be in the body?" Beelzemon said.

"IF I had to guess, I say somewhere near the center of his chest." Chirinmon said.

"That's all I need to hear." Beelzemon said as he jumped off.

"What are you doing?" Chirinmon said, but Beelzemon was already putting his plan into action. He dove out in front of Chaosdromon. He reached out and grabbed onto Chaosdromon and was hanging by his chest. He pulled out his gun and took aim.

"Beelzemon, what are you doing?" Ken said.

"There's no way something that small could do much damage." Cody said.

"I have everything under control." Beelzemon said. He aimed and fired, but it looks like it did nothing. However, when Beelzemon pulled back, he was able to put in a small whole. "Time to see how strong a mega can be."

" **Darkness Claw** "

His nails glowed red and he managed to get his finger inside the whole. Beelzemon shouted as he used all of his strength to pry that whole wider and that's what he was doing. He made it bigger and big enough for him to get his whole hand inside. Chaosdromon could feel pain coming from his chest and tried to reach for Beelzemon.

"Look, Beelzemon is using all of his muscle power to pry open Chaosdromon." Crescemon said.

"Keep Chaosdromon busy so Beelzemon can keep it up." Flaremon said. The other four moved in and got in the way of Chaosdromon's arms so Beelzemon can keep going. Beelzemon was able to squeeze both of his hands inside and made the whole even bigger and saw something shining inside. When he felt the whole was big enough, he jumped off.

"There it is, the Antibody. Blast it." Beelzemon said.

" **Double Impact** "

" **Purifying Howl** "

" **Dark Archery** "

" **Nitro Stinger** "

" **Kaishin no Hadou** "

All five of them fired their attacks and blasted in the hole and Chaosdromon could feel pain. It was like someone was striking at an organ. All of them were able to hit the spot and had some sparks coming out, but he still hasn't gone down.

"It still isn't enough." CannonBeemon said.

"Wait for it. Here comes Justimon." Beelzemon said. They all looked up and saw that Justimon was able to overpower Reapmon as he had him by the head and was heading for them.

"What are you doing?" Reapmon said.

"Time we put an end to this." Justimon said as he held out Reapmon and was going for the whole and shoved him right inside and Reapmon was getting shocked as Justimon moved back.

" **Trinity Arm: Justice Burst** "

Justimon had electricity going through his arm and formed an orb around his hand. He tossed it right at Reapmon and he made the zapping even worse for Reapmon and Chaosdromon as Justimon landed down with his arms crossed. The electricity from his attack traveled to the antibody and coursed through Chaosdromon until he exploded and Reapmon got caught in the explosion and burned in the flames as Chaosdromon fell to pieces and they all cheered.

"Way to go you guys." Davis said as they all dedigivolved, but Beelzemon and Justimon went into their in-training forms.

"That was insane." Coronamon said.

"Had to be our most intense battle ever." FanBeemon said.

"Who cares? You all did great." Yolei said as they all grabbed onto their partners and they all rejoiced in this victory. Davis and Ken were curious about their new partners since this was the first time they've ever seen their new partners in these forms.

"Who exactly are the two of you now?" Davis said.

"My name is Hopmon. I'm Monodramon's in-training form."

"And my name is Yaamon. I'm the in-training form of Impmon."

"Well whoever you two are, we're both very proud of what you two have done." Ken said. All of them were proud of themselves for defeating such a powerful enemy. Since they succeeded in defeating Reapmon, there was only one thing left for them to do.

"Now that we all have this new power and get stronger each day, there's only one thing left for us to do." Davis said as he raised his fist and looked to the sky. "You better watch out, Reapermon. You're next on our list."

…..

Reapermon

Reapermon stepped into his dungeon where he saw Ebemon working with their prisoners who have yet to regain conscious because of what Ebemon has put them through.

"Ebemon, have you made any progress?" Reapermon said.

"Yes. There's only one way to seek the power that you want." Ebemon said. "Doing any further damage to their bodies could damage what you need, but if I make a few adjustments to yourself, you'll have what you need with no problems."

"You better be right about this." Reapermon said.

"I give you a one-hundred percent guarantee that this will work." Ebemon said.

….

Dynasmon

After the digidestine cleared out, the mysterious Dynasmon came out from where he watched the entire battle. There were still pieces of where Chaosdromon exploded and he looked around the damage that was done.

"I highly doubt Chaosdromon or Reapmon can be reconfigured after an explosion like that." Dynasmon said. "They're gone and those are two less viruses to worry I have to worry about." He saw that something was shining in the ruble. He placed his hand through the dirt and pulled out the antibody. There wasn't even a single scratch on it. "Amazing. It went through an explosion like that, when it was the target and the source, but there's not a single scratch on it. Now, this can be used for something good. The time has come to put my plan into action."

To Be Continued…

Who is this mysterious Dynasmon and what is this plan he speaks of. Answers to come on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	23. Dynasmon's Purification

"Okay, a nice treat, here I come." Monodramon said as he reached for some sweets, but it all came crashing down on him.

"Are you okay?" Davis said.

"I guess this is what people mean when they say that "it's too good to be true." Monodramon as he had sweets all over him. He and Impmon miraculously digivolved back into their rookie forms.

"I don't think that's what they meant." Davis said.

"So Davis, what do you think is going to happen next?" Monodramon said as he was eating all those sweets. "We defeated Reapmon, actually took down Chaosdromon, and Impmon and I can become the mega level."

"I'll tell you what's going to happen. We're going to find Reapermon, beat him down, and we're going to save Veemon and all the others." Davis said. Monodramon figured he was going to say something like that, but that's what made him feel uncomfortable. He knew that Davis and the others want to save their real partners and they were just temporary, but he was starting to get scared on what might happen when that is done.

"Davis, what will happen after we do that? What will happen with us?" Monodramon said. Davis didn't know that either.

"Monodramon, it will all be okay." Davis said. "We've been through a lot together and we'll always be friends if that's what you're afraid of." Monodramon as afraid of that and he liked that idea.

…Ken

"Impmon, where are you? Don't you want some lunch?" Ken said as he looked around to find Impmon, but he didn't see him anywhere in the apartment. "That's weird. I wonder where he is." Impmon was actually on the roof of the building and was staring at the sky. He was in thought about what Monodramon was thinking. He wondered what was going to happen next.

"I don't know why, but I feel like something big is going to happen." Impmon said. Impmon was so deep in thought that he didn't noticed that he was being watched by Dynasmon.

"Impmon, I have you now." Dynasmon said as he powered up energy into his right claw and tossed it with Impmon's back turned. Impmon feel the blast hit from behind and knocked him off the roof. He grabbed onto the railing before he hit the ground. Ken ran out when he heard the explosion.

"What was that?" Ken said.

"Ken, help me out. Can you hear me?!" Impmon called out. Ken heard him and tied to find him.

"Impmon, where are you?" Ken said.

"Up here." Ken looked up and saw Impmon was hanging from above him.

"Impmon, let go." Ken said.

"Are you crazy? I might be purple like a grape, but I don't want to splatter like one." Impmon said.

"It will be fine. I'll catch you." Ken said. Impmon was hesitant, but he let go and Ken was able to catch him. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Something knocked me off the roof." Impmon said. Ken looked up and he saw something fly by. "What are you looking at?"

"I thought I saw something. We better contact the others. There's something strange going on." Ken said. He knew that there was new trouble and they had to do something fast before anything drastic could happen since the city was in recovery after Reapmon's last attack.

…..

The School

Ken called all of the others for an emergency meeting. They all were on the soccer field and he already told all of them what happened at his building.

"Seriously, someone attacked you?" T.K. said.

"Do you have any idea on who it was?" Yolei said.

"No. Whoever it was flew by so fast that I couldn't see who it was." Ken said.

"Whoever it was is getting a fireball right in the face. No one blasts me in the back and gets away with it." Impmon said. He was so mad, but it changed to shock when something exploded behind him and tossed him into a trash can. "Come on! Was this on purpose or coincidence?"

"Look, up there." Kudamon said. All of them looked up and saw Dynasmon.

"Who is that?" Lunamon said.

"I've heard of him. That's Dynasmon. He's a dragon and warrior like digimon and is considered a member of a group called the Royal Knights." Kudamon said. "I should know because my mega level is in the same category." Dynasmon shot energy blasts from his hand and they all hit the ground like it was warning.

"Why is he attacking us?" Coronamon said. Dynasmon ceased his firing and flew away.

"I think he was trying to get out attention." Cody said.

"He's got it. Let's get him." Davis said as they all chased after him. They followed Dynasmon for a couple hours and he lead them to the T.V. station.

"Why would he bring us here?" T.K. said.

"Kari, isn't this where you fought Myotismon?" Lunamon said.

"It is." Kari said. All of them ran inside to look for Dynasmon. They went up to the top floor and there was still no sign of him.

"Where is he?" Davis said.

"We saw him fly inside of here and I saw people running screaming. He has to be here." FanBeemon said.

"I'm right here." All of them looked up and saw Dynasmon up in the ceiling as he hanged upside down from there. All of them thought he was here to bring trouble and all of them got ready for a possible fight.

"Impmon, we better get ready." Monodramon said.

"I'm ready. Let's do this." Impmon said.

"Monodramon warp digivolve to….Justimon"

"Impmon warp digivolve to….Beelzemon"

Beelzemon jumped down and landed across from them as Justimon and Beelzemon took their positions to fight.

"I guess Reapermon sent him." Justimon said.

"Yeah, but we'll take him down." Beelzemon said.

"Hold on. I didn't come here to fight you." Dynasmon said.

"Yeah right. You blasted me in the back twice." Beelzemon said.

"Beelzemon, look into my eyes. You know who I am." Dynasmon said. Beelzemon didn't understand, but he did what he was asked to do. He looked in the eyes and he could see someone he knew and couldn't believe it was really him.

"It can't be. Mistymon, is that you?" Beelzemon said.

"Yes it is." Dynasmon said and none of them suspected that it was Mistymon. "What you see before you is my mega level. Ever since we last crossed paths, I've trained and worked hard until I got the form you see before you now."

"Why are you here?" T.K. said.

"Don't tell me that you came here to destroy Impmon." Ken said.

"I'm about to do more than that. Everything I have worked for is about to come true." Dynasmon said. "I'm about to purify this world and the digital world. I came to talk to all of you about my plans. I know you said you were against it at first, but this is my last attempt to reach out to you and see things my way. I wanted to talk to you here because I heard this is where Myotismon was defeated. A perfect symbol for what I have planned."

"You mean about riding the world of virus digimon?" Kari said.

"Dynasmon, can't you see that there aren't many bad virus digimon?" Yolei said.

"All viruses do is bring destruction and mayhem. That's why I am going to bring purification to both worlds." Dynasmon said. "I have already found six comrades who feel the same as I do. Six powerful, dragon like digimon that will help me in my cause and they are on their way here."

"Six dragons?" Davis said.

"That's right. By nightfall, they will enter your world and they will destroy every virus that they see." Dynasmon said.

"Nightfall? That's only in a couple hours." Cody said.

"Dynasmon, this will greatly affect the humans." Justimon said.

"We understand what you're trying to do, but we think you're going at this the wrong way." T.K. said.

"You're taking things too far." Beelzemon said. "You can't put those innocent humans in danger for your own goals."

"It is necessary for this world and our world to truly be at peace." Dynasmon said.

"I don't think there's any use to try and reason with him." Coronamon said. "He's too deep in his own head and has his goals set. There's no way he's going to back down from all of this."

"You can't do this. It isn't right. This is not the answer you're looking for Dynasmon if you're trying to create a peaceful world." Kari said.

"We want a peaceful world in both the digital world and the real world, but we're not going to destroy every digimon we think is evil just because of their characteristics." T.K. said. "Besides, darkness can't exist without light and chaos can't exist without order. No matter what happens, they'll always be something or someone to disrupt that peace. I hate to tell you, but the world you want can't exist. That's just a fact of life."

"Then I shall make sure that never happens and we shall forever live in peace." Dynasmon said.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" FanBeemon said as he flapped his wings and flew up to him. "You sound like you're going mad. You aren't listening to anyone. I'm all for standing up for your dreams no matter what others might think, but I have a problem with the way people go at it. You're starting to sound like the same kind of people you want to get rid of." He shouldn't have said that because that struck a serious nerve.

"Silence!" Dynasmon shouted as he tossed an energy blast and it hit FanBeemon.

"FanBeemon!" Beelzemon shouted as he was thrown back and slid against the ground.

"FanBeemon!" Cody shouted as he ran over to him.

"You are not one to talk. You're a virus just like the rest of them." Dynasmon said. "It's too late to stop anything. Soon, the dragons will be here and the purification shall soon begin."

"Are you even paying attention to what you're doing?" Cody said.

"Dynasmon, you're taking everything way too far." Ken said. "You also just proved our point. All FanBeemon was trying to do was guide you down the right path. He's a virus, but all he's ever done is help. You need to think of their actions. As well as for this plan. You need to think of the hundreds of lives this is going to affect."

"It's all irrelevant." Dynasmon said as he was charging up another attack. "It's too late to stop anything and there's nothing you can do to stop me. If you are not with me, I shall prevent you from stopping my plans."

"Then, I'm going to stop you like any other enemy." Beelzemon said as he gave Dynasmon a right hook to the face and push him back. "It's one thing to attack me, but you just crossed the line by attacking one of my friends. I won't let you get away with this. This ends now."

To Be Continued…

Dynasmon has failed to convince the digidestine to join him, but will they be able to stop him from sending those dragons and start the purification he spoke of? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	24. Beelzemon VS Dynasmon

Mistymon came to the human world as Dynasmon as a last attempt to bring the digidestine to join his side. He revealed that six dragon digimon will be coming to the human world and his plan to be rid of viruses could put innocent humans in danger. Dynasmon attacked FanBeemon and that caused Beelzemon to counter attack. Now, Beelzemon is filled with rage towards Dynasmon and desires to end this for good. Right now, all of them are in the television station as Beelzemon and Dynasmon were in a standoff.

"You guys better get out of here. You've got to stop those dragons." Beelzemon said.

"But we can't leave you to fight him alone." T.K. said.

"Guys, do what he says. I'll stay here with him." Ken said.

"Ken's right. We have to stop those dragons and I have a feeling Beelzemon is making this more of a personal matter." Justimon said. All of them could understood that and got moving.

"It is a good idea to move away from the psycho." Yolei said.

"You're not going anywhere." Dynasmon said as he tried to chase after them, but Beelzemon slammed his fist against him.

"You're fight is with me, not them!" Beelzemon shouted.

"Beelzemon!" Dynasmon scoffed, but ended up getting another right hook to the jaw and was pushed back. Beelzemon was breathing hard from the rage he was letting out, but that wasn't stopping him. "I never doubted you actually try to stop me." Dynasmon said as he got back up. "Oh well, it doesn't matter because it's too late for you to do anything." He unfolded his wings and flew around him. "Even if you manage to defeat me, the six dragons will destroy you with the rest of your kind."

"Jerk. I never pictured you to sacrifice others for your own personal gain." Beelzemon said.

"I'm not sacrificing anything. Unfortunately for you, you sacrificed your life." Dynasmon said.

" **Dragon's Roar** "

Dynasmon shout energy blasts from his palms and blasted Beelzemon, but he wasable to block it as his feet slid against the ground.

"You're sacrificing the lives of humans and digimon." Beelzemon said. "I don't like how you do things. We'll protect this world and the digital world from guys like you and we'll do it our way."

….

The Digidestine

"FanBeemon, are you okay?" Cody said as he and the others made it outside.

"I think so." FanBeemon said as he started to fly again.

"We've got to find out where those dragons are going to come from before it's too late." T.K. said. "We have about an hour before that gate opens."

"I'm going out a limb here, but I think I see it." Justimon said as he pointed towards an area over the city and saw a light shining and twinkling.

"That's got to be it. We better hurry or else the city will turn into a war zone." Kudamon said. All of them knew of the circumstances and they had to hurry. They had until night fall, but it didn't look like they were going to make it in time.

…

Beelzemon

Beelzemon and Dynasmon continued their fight against each other. Both of them charged right each other and their fists collided as purple and white energy surged out of where they made contact. Both of them were blown back from the colliding energy. Beelzemon pulled out his guns and started firing, but the bullets were just bouncing off Dynasmon.

"No good. My attacks aren't penetrating his armor." Beelzemon said. Dynasmon flew at him with is claw out, but Beelzemon jumped to the side. Dynasmon held out the claw he used to attack with and blasted him.

"Beelzemon!" Ken shouted. He wished he could help, but all he could do was stand there and watch.

"Question." Beelzemon said as he ignored the pain. "These six dragons you mentioned. Who are they?"

"I'm glad you asked. They are some of the fiercest dragons in the digital world of the pure kind." Dynasmon said.

…

The City

The digimon became their strongest forms as they hurried to light, but it didn't look like they were going to make it in time as the light was becoming intense and the sun was just about to set. Even when they did arrive, they didn't know how they were going to close it.

"What do we do?" Kari said.

"I say brace yourselves. It looks like it's about to open." Crescemon said. The light shined and spread in six directions and the six digimon appeared.

"First is the blue winged dragon, Wingdramon." Dynasmon told Beelzemon as they dragons came and Wingdramon was the first as he started on the ground and roared as he flew up in the sky. "Next, the living volcano, Volcdramon." Volcdramon entered and his heat and smoke filled the air. "Then, there's the mythical dragon, Hisyaryumon." Hisyaryumon flew and slithered through the air. "There's also the one called the Final Enemy for he is the last opponent you face, DoruGreymon." DoruGreymon flew down and caused a great force of gale wind with his landing and filled the air with his roar. "Those four are ultimates. I even managed to get a couple megas to join. There's the Dragon Emperor himself and a fellow member of the Royal Knights, Examon." Examon flew up in the sky as his radiance shined as he flew in front of the moon. "Finally, the dragon that shines like gold, Goldramon!" Goldramon rose up and roared to show his mighty power.

"Unreal!" Chirinmon said.

"Look at all of them." Yolei said as they were all star struck by their arrival. All six of the dragons were on the move and getting the attention of everyone in the city.

"This is bad. Four of those dragons are ultimates, but two of them are mega level." CannonBeemon said.

"What do we do? If they see a virus, they'll attack." Flaremon said.

"Spread out." Davis said. "Contact Tai and the others to help and see if they can go help Ken deal with Dynasmon. There are six of dragons and six of us so pick one. Leave the megas to me and Ken."

"Right." All of them agreed to this plan and each one went after a dragon.

…..

Beelzemon

Beelzemon and Dynasmon continued their battle with each other. They stopped when they heard all the roaring that was happening outside.

"What's that sound?" Beelzemon said.

"The dragons have arrived." Dynasmon said and flew in for another attack. "Even with your meddling, everything is going as planned." He held out his claw, but Beelzemon was able to hold him back. "But still, I can't allow you to interfere." Beelzemon was able to push him back. "Your kind's end will come to an end." He fired multiple blasts, but Beelzemon was able to avoid them.

"No way is that going to happen. You don't know what you're talking about. We won't let you destroy the innocent!" Beelzemon said.

"Move aside!" Dynasmon said as he got close enough and blasted Beelzemon in the chest. "I will end your existence and you can't stop me." Beelzemon kicked off from the roof.

"No you won't!" Beelzemon shouted.

" **Darkness Claw** "

He held out his claw, but Dynasmon blocked it with his arm. He felt Beelzemon's power and was actually impressed.

"Your mega power is amazing, but it's not enough." Dynasmon said. Then a bright light shined from his body and blinded both Ken and Beelzemon. When the light faded, Dynasmon completely changed. "Dynasmon X"

"What?" Ken said as neither of them expected this to happen.

" **Dragon's Gust** "

Dynasmon shot out streams of light and a force like the wind came at them. Ken was blown back and Beelzemon took the full force as his body was pierced or slashed at until he was knocked down. Beelzemon tried to get up, but he was heavily damaged.

"Dynasmon X?" Ken said.

"I took the X-Antibody after you defeated Chaosdromon." Dynasmon said.

"You did what?" Ken said.

"Dynasmon, this goes against everything you stand for. That was created by viruses." Beelzemon said.

"Perhaps, but the power was amazing. I found myself intrigued." Dynasmon said. "Now this power can be used for good."

"Dynasmon, that power will destroy you." Beelzemon said.

"After seeing it in action, I've tried to research its power." Dynasmon said. "I learned that as long as it stays inactive in my body, it will have no harm on me."

"Amazing. I never knew you would go so far to reach your goals." Beelzemon said.

"Now you know and you can take that with you to oblivion." Dynasmon said. Beelzemon tried to get up, but he felt so weak. Dynasmon held out his hand and powered up another attack.

" **Dragon's Gust** "

Beelzemon knew he couldn't take another one, but he can't avoid it either. Dynasmon was about to launch it when he felt something coming from behind.

" **Metal Wolf Claw** "

Dynasmon saw a blast of ice coming at him and it looked like he got caught in it and Beelzemon passed out. Matt and MetalGarurumon were the ones that saved them. When the mist cleared, there was a giant block of ice, but nothing inside it.

"Darn. He got away." MetalGarurumon said. Matt ran over to Ken to try and get him up.

"Come on, pull yourself together." Matt said and Ken was able to open his eyes.

"Matt?" Ken said.

"I saw the fireworks happening in here. I already know what's going on." Matt said.

"Beelzemon, are you alright?" MetalGarurumon said as he try to nudge him awake. Beelzemon was able to open his eyes, but all of his rage wasn't gone yet and refuses to fall to the likes of him.

"Dynasmon."

…..

Goldramon

Goldramon was flying over the city and he saw people were curious as to why he was here. He was on the lookout for any virus digimon. He looked down and was able to see a few Gazimon. He knew not to let any viruses survive and started to attack the city and left everyone to run scare. He felt something land on his back and knew it was Dynasmon as he changed out of his X form.

"Dynasmon, everything is going as you said it would." Goldramon said.

"Excellent. I expect that we shall meet some resistance, but there is no enemy that we can't defeat." Dynasmon said. "This is the beginning of a new era. Our time has come my comrades. Soon, the both worlds shall have true peace."

To Be Continued…

Dynasmon's plan will bring chaos and disorder into the human world. Will they be able to defeat them or are they no match for Dynasmon's power? Stay tune on Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	25. Six Dragons

The six dragons arrived into the real world and spread out in the city to eliminate all virus digimon that they see. It's going to take all the digidestine's fire power to beat this enemy, especially since they had to split up. Right now, Voldramon was stomping through the city. His heat reached out all over since he was a walking volcano.

"Hold it right there." Volcdramon heard someone speak to him and felt something smash against the side of his face. He looked and saw Chirinmon with Yolei on it and tried to keep her mouth and nose covered so she doesn't breathe in the smoke.

"What is this? You dare challenge me?" Volcdramon said.

"I cannot allow you to attack the city." Chirinmon said.

"I would love to see you try and stop me." Volcdramon said.

"Be careful, Chirinmon." Yolei said.

"You stay concerned about your own health. Are you sure you wouldn't rather be on the ground?" Chirinmon said.

"I have a feeling it's going to be safer on you than off." Yolei said.

" **Volcanic Fount** "

Volcdramon sprayed out magma, but Chirinmon was able to use his speed and avoided all of it.

" **Knowledge of Swift** "

Chirinmon created clones of himself from his speed and Volcdramon didn't know who to attack. The real Chirinmon flew in and slashed against Volcdramon's face.

"Nice shot." Yolei said.

"You'll have to do better than that." Volcdramon said. He had the craters on his back erupt, but Chirinmon was able to avoid all of them.

"This isn't good. He's a dangerous digimon. I'm worried about getting too close." Chirinmon said. "If we don't figure out how to counter his magma, it will be difficult to win this fight."

" **Flower Cannon** "

A blast came from nowhere and hit Volcdramon in the neck. They saw Lillymon flying by with Mimi watching from one of the rooftops.

"Yolei, are you alright?" Mimi said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mimi." Yolei said.

"We got here as soon as we could to help." Lillymon said.

"Thank you. Focus your attacks around his head. It's the only part of his body that we can actually do some damage." Chirinmon said.

"You made a mistake of choosing me as your opponent." Volcdramon said. "Prepare to see why you should never play with fire power."

…

Wingdramon

Wingdramon generated soundwaves from his wings as he was flying at incredible speed and was destroying everything. Kari and Crescemon decided to take on this one. Crescemon loaded her dark arrows and fired at him to give him a warning. When he saw them pass by, he looked down and saw them.

"That was a warning shot." Crescemon said.

"Just what do you think you ladies are doing?" Wingdramon said.

"The only thing we can: stopping you." Crescemon said.

"Why are you attacking the entire city?" Kari said.

"Viruses can't hide from sound. Generating a powerful soundwave is the best way to finish them." Wingdramon said.

"We can't allow you to do this." Crescemon said.

"Then you'll fall with them." Wingdramon said.

" **Wing Blast** "

Wingdramon flew down at incredible speed and created a powerful shockwave that blasted Crescemon and pushed her into the ground. Wingdramon was about to strike her with his lance, but she was able to flip herself back up.

" **Lunatic Dance** "

Crescemon used her dance moves and beat down on Wingdramon and was able to push him back. Wingdramon turned and smacked her with his tail. He grabbed onto her and flew up and descended down and caused her to crash into the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Wingdramon said. Wingdramon didn't get his answer because he was hit in the back by a strong claw. Kari looked up and saw Garudamon with Sora.

"Kari, I got here as fast as I could." Sora said.

"Am I glad to see you." Kari said.

"Crescemon, are you alright?" Garudamon said.

"I'm doing just fine." Crescemon said as she got back on her feet.

"I don't mind taking on both of you." Wingdramon said.

" **Blaze Sonic Breath** "

He breathed out blue flames from his mouth that came so fast that neither of them had a chance to counter attack or defend against it. So far, Volcdramon is too dangerous to get near and Wingdramon is too fast to defend against.

….

Hisyarumon

Hisyarumon took to the skies as he slithered above it and was keeping an eye out for any of the digimon he came to destroy. He did see a laser was coming right at him so he was able to bend his body around to avoid it. He came face to face with Cody and CannonBeemon. Before he could question them, he looked down and saw MegaKabuterimon coming below with Izzy riding him. When he saw that, he avoided him as well.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hisyarumon said. "Having a CannonBeemon, a fellow virus, come to me makes my mission easier, but I have doubts he would willing surrender. Why are you here as well, MegaKabuterimon?"

"We're here to try and stop you." Cody said.

"This is as far as you go." CannonBeemon said.

"Why are you doing this?" Izzy said.

"Dynasmon has asked me to help him create a world without viruses." Hisyarumon said. "I too desire a world where there is peace."

"What part of what you are doing says peace?" Cody said.

"It might not be a peaceful solution, but it must be done." Hisyarumon said.

"Sorry, but we can't let you do this." CannonBeemon said.

" **Nitro Stinger** "

" **Horn Buster** "

Both of them attacked, but Hisyarumon used his long and slender body to his advantage as he was able to avoid both of them.

"Where are you going?" CannonBeemon said.

" **Sky Rocket ∞** "

CannonBeemon fired the barrage of energy shots from his back, but Hisyarumon could read his movements and was able to avoid each of the blasts and was able to get behind the both of them.

"How did he move like that?" MegaKabuterimon said.

"I fired as many attacks as I could, but not a single one could hit him." CannonBeemon said.

" **Juouguruma** "

The two orbs that Hisyarumon carried in his back unleashed a bright light and fired energy rays of light that shot out in every direction and blasted the both of them. These matters only seem to be getting worse.

….

DoruGreymon

T.K. and Joe already caught up to DoruGreymon. Flarremon and Zudomon teamed up against him, but he has proven to be a dangerous enemy. Zudomon ran in and swung his hammer, but he flew up.

" **Purifying Howl** "

He fired the red blast from his mouth, but DoruGreymon used his wings like shields. DoruGreymon flew down and slammed down against Flaremon to the ground. Zudomon came at him from behind, but DoruGreymon swung his tail around to keep him back.

"You made a poor choice of opponents. Most people that face me never walk again." DoruGreymon said.

"Someone is full of himself." Flaremon said, but DoruGreymon pressed his claw against Flaremon's face.

"Just stating the facts. I haven't even begun to show you my fierce power." DoruGreymon said. Flaremon grabbed onto him and was able to toss DoruGreymon off of him.

"Be careful you too. Who knows what tricks he has up his sleeve?" T.K. said.

"That's right. You're about to see why I hold the title Final Enemy." DoruGreymon said.

…

Examon

Examon was on the lookout for virus digimon. He looked ahead and spotted WarGreymon and Justimon with Davis and Tai down at the streets watching.

"You're name is Examon. I've heard about you. You're considered a member of the Royal Knights like Dynasmon." Justimon said. "I find it unreal that you would take part of this."

"Dynasmon holds a great ideal." Examon said. "I do not want to fight the both of you. If you would be so kind to step aside, I need to keep moving."

"We can't let you do this." WarGreymon said.

"It doesn't matter who you are. We aren't going to let you through." Justimon said as he flew right at him with WarGreymon. Examon flew up and avoided them both, but they went after him.

"You've got this guys." Davis said.

"Be careful. He's one of those megas. Who knows what kind of power he has." Tai said. Justimon and WarGreymon did their best to fight him off.

"Examon, how can you be willing to put humans in danger and destroy the innocent." Justimon said as he tried to fight him. "I thought your job was to protect the Digital World."

"This is for the good of the world." Examon said. "I would have expected a digimon that stands for justice to understand our motives."

"I do stand for justice, but this isn't justice. It's madness." Justimon said. Examon flew over him, but WarGreymon kicked in the head and pushed him back.

"I hope you have it in your hearts to forgive me, but I can't afford to fail." Examon said. "I will dispatch the two of you quickly."

" **Shuuen no Ambrosius** "

Examon became covered in a red aura and it unleashed a powerful force of wind. Examon flew at them and struck the both of them with his forearms and it sent the both of them crashing hard into couple walls.

"He has the ability to raise his attack power?" Wargreymon said.

"Careful. We're dealing with someone called the Dragon Emperor." Justimon said. Each of these dragons are powerful in their own right and that added to the challenge.

…

Goldramon

Dynasmon rode on the back of Goldramon as he surveyed over the city. He could hear what was happening and he saw a couple of the battles going on.

"I actually thought we could be called comrades, but I guess not." Dynasmon said.

"What shall we do with those who interfere?" Goldramon said.

"They can't hold a candle to us." Dynasmon said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Dynasmon looked up ahead and saw MetalGarurumon flying up to them with Matt and Ken riding on his back. MetalGarurumon stopped when he got close enough for them to talk.

"What is this?" Dynasmon said. "Have you come here to try and stop me alone? The rest of your teammates are preoccupied."

"I'm not alone, but I'm not the one you'll be fighting, Dynasmon. I'm just going to keep Goldramon busy." MetalGarurumon said.

"I beg your pardon?" Goldramon said.

"The guy that is going to take you down is right there." Matt said as he pointed down to the side. Dynasmon looked down and saw Beelzemon hanging on a small pillar of a building and he had vengeance written all over his face.

"You again." Dynasmon said. Beelzemon wanted more than anything to settle things with Dynasmon. Could this be his chance?

To Be Continued….

Can Beelzemon stand up to Dynasmon? Is there any chance of defeating these dragons? Keep watching Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	26. Do What We Can

The digidestine are trying their hardest to fight off against the six dragons. The only one who was going to fight against one by himself was MetalGarurumon against Goldramon. That was only because Beelzemon wanted to take on Dynasmon said.

"You again. I should have finished you off when I had the chance." Dynasmon said. "Goldramon, help me terminate this insect."

"Of course." Goldramon said. He slammed his fist down, but Beelzemon jumped away and ran against the buildings. MetalGarurumon flew in and tackled Goldramon in the head. Beelzemon jumped off from the buildings and landed across from Dynasmon on his back.

"I'm not letting you get away with this." Beelzemon said.

"It's too late for you to stop me." Dynasmon said.

"We'll see about that." Beelzemon said as he tried to attack him.

"Shake off that parasite." Beelzemon said.

"Shouldn't be much of a problem while I'm fighting this guy." Goldramon said as he swung his hands around MetalGarurumon, but he was able to avoid him.

"How are you holding up back there, Ken?" Matt said.

"Do I really have to answer?" Ken said as he was beginning to feel sick to his stomach.

" **Gold Flame** "

Goldramon created a bright light from his hands and it shot out in multiple directions and MetalGarurumon was doing his best to avoid them. Beelzemon was doing his best to hold while he was fighting Dynasmon. He jumped up and was going for an axe kick, but Dynasmon blocked it and pushed him back.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got." Dynasmon said.

"I'm just getting started." Beelzemon said. He could feel Goldramon's body turning and he grabbed on while Dynasmon was able to keep standing on him.

"Just give up the fight, Beelzemon. You can't beat me." Dynasmon suggested.

"That isn't going to happen. I'm not going to let you ruin so many lives." Beelzemon said.

"I'm doing this to improve lives. We all be better off without your kind." Dynasmon said. "Once I'm done here, I'll deal with Reapermon."

"Reapermon?" Beelzemon said.

"I am aware of what has been happening between all of you." Dynasmon said. "He won't have the power of armor digivolution. Even if he does manage to obtain it, he won't have it for long."

"Then, you should be helping us instead of just trying to hurt us." Beelzemon said.

"As if I ever work with the likes of you. This is where it ends for you." Dynasmon said, but Beelzemon wouldn't go down without a fight.

…

Examon

WarGreymon and Justimon did their best to fight off Examon, but he became so fast and he's able to raise his power. Each attack that the both of them used with their full power was blocked by Examon and it unleashed sonic booms in the sky. WarGreymon tried, but Examon moved aside and smacked him with his tail.

"Back down from this fight while you can. If you choose to continue, I might be forced to take drastic actions." Examon said.

"If that's suppose to scare us, you're wrong." Justimon said.

" **Trinity Arm: Voltage Blade** "

Justimon's arm changed into its blade form and flew in to swing it at him. Examon wasn't intimidated by it as he held out his claw and a lance appeared in it and blocked the attack.

"What?" Justimon said.

"I warned thee." Examon said as he pushed the blade out of the way and trusted the lance against Justimon and shoved him to the ground.

"Justimon, are you okay?" Davis said as Justimon sat up straight.

"I'm fine, but how are we going to take care of Examon?" Justimon said. "He seems to be too powerful for me and WarGreymon to fight alone."

"Even if we did had a gate to send him through, Dynasmon will just bring him back." Tai said. "We're going to have to do what we can and hope for the best."

"Justimon, don't doubt yourself. You have to stay strong. You and WarGreymon are the only ones that can fight him." Davis said.

"You're right. I'll do what I can." Justimon said as he flew back into the fight.

…..

DoruGreymon

Flaremon and Zudomon weren't doing much better against DoruGreymon and he hadn't had as much compassion and sensitivity as Examon. He was willing to destroy the both of them if he had to.

"I've got you." Zudomon said as he was about to strike with his hammer, but Dorugreymon moved faster and swiped his tail under Zudomon's legs and had him slip on the ground.

"Are we done yet?" DoruGreymon asked, but Zudomon got back up.

"We're not even close to being done." Zudomon said.

"Instead of going around you, it looks like I'll have to run you down." DoruGreymon said and moved back.

" **Bloody Tower** "

He ran in at Zudomon with his horn out and went for a strike. From where Joe and T.K. were standing, it looked like Zudomon was struck through the stomach and he dropped his hammer.

"Zudomon!" Joe shouted in concern.

"I'm okay." Zudomon struggled to say, but not because he was injured. He grabbed onto DoruGreymon's neck and was able to keep him from stabbing his horn into him.

"You are strong, but I am stronger. This is not where my attack ends" DoruGreymon said as he used all of his might and tossed him up into the sky. Zudomon had to release him and he landed on his back. "Now, where is the other one?"

"Right here." DoruGreymon looked up and was met with Flaremon's fist to his face and was shoved into the ground. "Stop this, DoruGreymon. Stop this before someone gets hurt."

"You mean like this." DoruGreymon said as he raised his tail and struck Flaremon in the back and tossed him to the side.

"Flaremon, tell me you're okay." T.K. said.

"I will be. We can't worry about this now." Flaremon said. The both of them were doing everything they can, but is it even enough?

…..

Wingdramon

Wingdramon was just as tough of an opponent as the other dragons were, but he was much faster and left behind powerful shockwaves and sonic booms each time he attacked. Garudamon and Crescemon could barely keep up with him.

" **Wing Blade** "

Garudamon unleashed the fire bird from her body, but Wingdramon was able to avoid it and circle back around to strike Garudamon in the back.

" **Ice Archery** "

Crescemon unleashed her arrows of ice, but not a single one was able to hit him. He was just too fast for them and they could barely even hit him. Wingdramon flew around and had both of them in his sight with a straight shot.

" **Wing Blast** "

He flew at both of the girls at full speed. He held out both of his arms and hit the both of them. Both of them felt the full force of the attack and both of them were blown back and went through a few buildings. Kari and Sora hated to see this.

"What can we do? He's too much for the both of them." Kari said.

"Don't say that. We've got to hold this line. We can't let him get through." Sora said. Garudamon and Crescemon were able to pull themselves up no matter how much pain they were in.

"That's right." Garudamon said.

"For the sake of everyone, we need to keep fighting." Crescemon said.

"If by everyone, you mean those despicable viruses, that's admirable." Wingdramon said. "I'm sure that they are flattered, but it's futile."

"You don't know that." Garudamon said.

"You two should have just stayed down." Wingdramon said. "Tell me, are you even trying or are all you females really that weak?"

"He did not just say that." Crescemon said.

"Look at the results. Both of you are getting thrashed around and you've barely been able to deal any damage to me." Wingdramon said.

"He just made this a bit more personal. Are you ready Garudamon?" Crescemon said.

"Ready." Garudamon said and the two of them went and continued to fight. Is them winning really hopeless or do they actually have a chance?

….

Dynasmon

Goldramon continued to fight off against MetalGarurumon while Dynasmon and Beelzemon were fighting on his back.

" **Metal Wolf Claw** "

MetalGarurumon unleashed the freezing cold blast, but Goldramon held out his right arm and used his forearm to block it. Beelzemon jumped up and attacked with his claws, but Dynasmon jumped back. Dynasmon jumped off from Goldramon and right at Beelzemon as he thrusted his claw against Beelzemon and pushed him off.

"Enjoy the fall." Dynasmon said as Beelzemon was about to fall off, but he was able to grab onto the tip of Goldramon's tail. However, that wasn't much better because he was being lashed around.

"Dynasmon, try and take it easy back there." Goldramon said as he was feeling everything back there.

"Forgive me if I am hurting you my friend. I'm about to remove the source." Dynasmon said. Beelzemon couldn't hold on much longer, but he used that to his advantage. He used the next lashed to let go and jump across the buildings.

"You can't shake me off that easily." Beelzemon said. He ran across the rooftops and jumped back on Goldramon's back.

"Not bad." Dynasmon said.

"Sorry, but I'm not ready to get off this ride yet." Beelzemon said.

"Then you better hold on as tight as you can. I have a feeling things are about to get rougher." Dynasmon said. He was right as MetalGarurumon was going straight up with Goldramon going after him and Matt and Ken were holding on as tight as they could.

"Matt, how are you able to handle all of this?" Ken said.

"Trying riding on the back of my uncle's bike." Matt said.

"Hang on. We're going to give Beelzemon a hand." MetalGarurumon said. He turned around and dove right down. Dynasmon saw them coming and MetalGarurumon tackled him in the back.

"Nice try." Dynasmon said. He grabbed on Goldramon's back and kicked MetalGarurumon in the gut. Beelzemon waited until Goldramon was flying horizontally again before he stood back up.

"You guys alright?" Beelzemon said.

"Define alright." Ken said as he was still feeling sick.

"Don't puke on my back." Matt said.

"I appreciate the attempt, but you stay focus on Goldramon." Beelzemon said. "I want Dynasmon all to myself."

"You really think you can defeat me alone?" Dynasmon said.

"You're about to find out." Beelzemon said.

"We better get this over with then, you scum." Dynasmon said.

"Bring it, Lizard Breath. You're about to see everything I've got." Beelzemon said. All of them were fighting hard and doing what they can to win this fight.

To Be Continued…

The digidestine are giving it their best attempts, but is their best even capable of defeating their enemies? Stay tune for Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	27. Wings of Kindness

The battles continue to rage over and in the city. All of the digidestine were doing their best to fight these dragon digimon and Dynasmon, but it seemed like they were getting overwhelmed. Beelzemon was doing his best to fight Dynasmon by himself. He swung his claws at him, but Dynasmon was moving back.

" **Dragon's Roar** "

Dynasmon fired his dragon head shaped blasts. Beelzemon tried to move away, but he ended up getting hit on his side.

"You're just dragging this out." Dynasmon said. "It's clear that you can't beat me by yourself. I don't even need to use the X-Antibody to finish you off."

"It's called persistence." Beelzemon said.

"In your case, it's stupidity. I hope you're ready to meet your end" Dynasmon said as he held up his claw and was storing up power for another attack.

"I've got to admit, your power is a little impressive." Beelzemon complimented. He found that Dynasmon's power was amazing and a lot of other things, but the one thing he didn't find it was terrifying. He wasn't going to back down from this fight…even if it meant his destruction. MetalGarurumon was still trying to fight Goldramon.

" **Grace Cross Freezer** "

MetalGarurumon fired all the missiles from his body. They all hit Goldramon, but the ice didn't even slow Goldramon down as the ice just broke off him.

"Be careful. Beelzemon is still on him." Ken said.

"I can't defeat him if I can't go all out. Goldramon is too powerful." MetalGarurumon said.

"Watch out. I think he's about to attack again." Matt said.

" **Gold Flame** "

Goldramon unleashed the holy light. One bend under MetalGarurumon and hit him from down below and the impact had Ken fall right off.

"Ken!" Matt shouted as he tried to reach out for him, but he couldn't grab onto Ken. Beelzemon heard them and saw Ken fall off.

"Ken!" Beelzemon said as he raced over to save him. He jumped off Goldramon and grabbed onto Ken. Dynasmon took advantage of this situation and fired energy blasts that hit Beelzemon in the back and the both of them plummet to the ground and created a big crash in an alleyway.

"That should take care of him." Dynasmon said.

"His back was turned and he was trying to save his friend. I can't believe you would strike at someone like that." MetalGarurumon said.

"You're going to pay for that, jerk." Matt growled.

…

Volcdramon

Lillymon and Chirinmon were doing their best to fight Volcdramon, but they could barely get near him. He was too dangerous to stay close to and their attacks weren't much use against him. Chirinmon flew down from under and noticed that the bottom of Volcdramon had no magma flowing down.

"Let's see how you like a serving of this." Chirinmon said as he ran his sword like horn against it until he came out from the other side.

"Nice shot." Yolei said.

"That stings a little, but it isn't enough to defeat me." Volcdramon said.

"You guys are doing great." Mimi said.

"I'm getting annoyed with you insects. It's time all of you were put to sleep." Volcdramon said.

" **Circle of Death** "

The volcanoes on his back unleashed clouds of gas that was blowing around in a circle.

"That's sulfur. Don't breathe into it. It's a dangerous gas." Chirinmon said.

"Help me!" Mimi said as the cloud was getting closer to her. Lillymon flew as fast as she could and managed to get her away. Chirinmon used his wings to try and keep the sulfur back and Lillymon started to do the same.

"Stop and take a breather. After that, take a nice, long, and deep sleep." Volcdramon taunted. Both of them were doing their best to keep the gas cloud away, but there was too much.

"It's no use. The cloud is too big and he keeps releasing more to make it bigger." Yolei said.

"I can make it go up to ten kilometers and anyone who breathes in will be put into the deepest sleep of their lives." Volcdramon said.

…

Ken

Ken and Beelzemon were taken out of the sky and both of them were against the ground in the alleyway they crash landed in. Beelzemon was the unlucky one, but only because he got blasted in the back and kept Ken from hitting the ground. Both of them were starting to wake up, but were in a lot of pain.

"Man, that fall has my ears ringing. Ken, are you okay?" Beelzemon said.

"Yeah." Ken said as he placed his hand on his head. "I'm not certain, but I don't think anything is broken. What about you? You got blasted in the back. Are you alright?"

"No I'm not." Beelzemon said, but it wasn't from the pain he has taken. "I'm not powerful enough. He's stronger than I am. How can I beat him?"

"You can't give up." Ken said.

"I didn't say I was, but I don't know what I can do." Beeelzemon said. "Dynasmon is much stronger than I am. He can perform those energy attacks and nothing I do can even put a scratch on that armor of his."

"No one is invincible. He must have a weakness somewhere." Ken said. "Maybe if we try to strike at the antibody like we did with Chaosdromon, we have a chance of beating him."

"Weren't you listening? I can't even penetrate his armor." Beelzemon said. "How can I do that if I can't touch the guy?"

"If at first you don't succeed, you try again." Ken said.

"I don't think this is the time for cliché sayings." Beelzemon said.

"All I'm saying is that there's a way." Ken said. "You can't let what he says or does brings you down. So what if he's more powerful than you? You're fighting for the right reasons. Dynasmon is fighting for his own desires. That's why you can win. You're fighting for everyone. You just need to have faith in yourself like I have faith in you."

"Do you really think I can win?" Beelzemon said.

"I've known that from the moment I've met you." Ken said. Beelzemon knew he was right. He was fighting for everyone who was in danger by Dynasmon. That was when Ken's D3 started to shine and his crest of kindness appeared on the screen. "What's happening?"

"Something's different. I can feel something inside me changing." Beelzemon said and could feel something sprout out of him and gave him a new power.

…

Hisyarumon

Cody and Izzy were holding on for dear life. MegaKabuterimon and CannonBeemon were doing their best to fight off Hisyarumon, but he was able to outwit both of them.

"I've got you." CannonBeemon said as he fired his laser, but Hisyarumon was moving all over the place and he couldn't keep up. Hisyarumon got behind him and whacked him with his tail.

"You okay?" MegaKabuterimon said.

"Barely. A two against one battle shouldn't be this difficult." CannonBeemon said. "How is that he's able to get over us at every step?"

"I can't afford to lose this battle." Hisyarumon said. "You are a lowly virus that must be terminated and I am needed to finish the rest for good."

"Not this again." Cody said.

"Cody and the others told me everything about your leader, Dynasmon." Izzy said. "Do you really think what you're doing is for the good of anyone?"

"Peace cannot be achieved without violence just as life cannot be achieved without creation." Hisyarumon said. "It's just a fact from an endless cycle that we all play a part of known as life. The time has come for me to show you the weapon that will strike you down."

"What weapon?" MegaKabuterimon said.

"Myself. I am a mighty blade that was forged from the dragons spirits and shall strike at those who I see are not pure." Hisyarumon said as a gold aura surrounded his body.

" **Legendary Dragon Blade** "

His body transformed into a sword with the gold aura surrounding it. None of them could figure out how he was going to fight like that, but they soon learned how. He was still able to move in that form. He flew right at them and came between the both of them and slashed at both of them. Both of them got hit and crashed into the ground. Each of these dragons have powerful and exquisite abilities. Is there any chance that they can be stopped?

…..

Dynasmon

Now that Dynasmon got Beelzemon out of the way, he just stood on Goldramon as he was fighting MetalGarurumon.

"Run all you want." Dynasmon said. "It is futile for you to continue fighting against me. If you continue, you're only going to make things worse for yourself."

"I've heard it all before, but there's not a chance that's going to happen." Matt said. "There's not a chance that is going to happen. Go and ahead and destroy us if you want. It's better than turning my back and running with my tail between my legs like a coward."

"I actually have a tail and even I'm not going to do that." MetalGarurumon said.

"Admirable." Dynasmon said. "It's that kind of spirit I like from the people that I would want to live in my world."

"Your world sounds out of balance." Matt said.

"It will bring what everyone longs for. I shall bring what you and the rest of you digidestine couldn't bring because you couldn't do what is truly necessary for senseless destruction and malicious intents to be stopped." Dynasmon said as Goldragmon flew up and Dynasmon had his back up against the moon to emphasize the glory he's trying to show of himself. "I shall form a world of true peace and in this world, I will be looked on as a god as I shall be emperor."

"Then you better get ready to be crowned." Dynasmon knew who voice that belonged to and he sighed in annoyance.

"You again? When are you…" Dynasmon turned around to speak to him, but he wasn't expecting to see this. Ken was holding onto Beelzemon as he was now had a cannon blaster on his right arm with black feathered wings.

"Surprise to see me in my blast mode?" Beelzemon said. He flew there in the air and to Matt and MetalGarurumon, it was like he was flying like an angel.

"What is this?" Dynasmon said.

"Something that is going to bring you down. Now we're going to have some real fun." Beelzemon said. Black feathered wings of kindness have sprouted. Perhaps there was a chance.

To Be Continued…

Does this new power Beelzemon has just awaken hold the answers that everyone is looking to end this insanity? Find out on Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	28. Fear and Helpless

Beeelzemon has amazed everyone with his new form and has new power. He fired away at Dynasmon with his new arm cannon. Dynasmon did his best to block them, but they held much more power than Beelzemon's old attacks.

"How do you like me now?" Beelzemon said.

Digimon Analyzer: I actually want to hear what you think. This is my Blast Mode. In this mode, not only can I fly, but I'm even more powerful. This wicked cool cannon of mine helps with new attacks.

"What is this? Where did you get this power?" Dynasmon said.

"That's my secret." Beelzemon said as he flew over to MetalGarurumon and placed Ken back on him. "Hold on tight to him."

"I've got it. You just go and take him down." MetalGarurumon said. Beelzemon easily agreed to that and flew back down to Dynasmon as he landed down on Goldramon's back.

"I don't know how you keep coming back, but I'll make sure you stay down for good." Dynasmon said.

"You're the one that is going down." Beelzemon said as he took aim with his blaster.

" **Corona Blaster** "

Beelzemon fired a destructive wave of blasts from his cannon. Dynasmon did his best to block him off, but Beelzemon has become stronger than he's expected and he was actually being pushed back. He almost was pushed right off of Goldramon.

"I can't believe you got this stronger." Dynasmon said. "No more fooling around. I'll finish you off." He dug into the power of the X-Antibody and became his X form.

Digimon Analyzer: I don't think I gave a proper introduction. I am Dynasmon X. This new form of mine grants me all kinds of power. Even the wind I command holds the might of a dragon.

"Are you ready for our final round?"

"Oh yeah." Beelzemon said.

…

Hisyarumon

Beelzemon might be confident in his skills, but the others aren't so much. None of them were able to beat any of the dragons yet. They were all being overpowered. Right now, MegaKabuterimon and CannonBeemon were on the ground and Hisyarumon was up in the air.

"Can you two get up?" Izzy said.

"I'm not sure." MegaKabuterimon said.

"I don't have much power left in me." CannonBeemon said.

"This is where it ends for you." Hisyarumon said and the two orbs that he carried were charging up with power. Cody knew what next attack was coming.

"Please don't. They can't take anymore." Cody begged, but Hisyarumon couldn't hear him.

" **Juouguruma** "

He unleashed the dozens attacks of light and they rained down upon the both of them and they couldn't escape from his wrath and were force to take it.

…

DoruGreymon

DoruGreymon was doing much better against Zudomon and Flaremon. He was able to beat down Zudomon as he placed his claw against his back as Zudomon was on the ground and Flaremon was barely standing.

"One down and one to go." DoruGreymon. Flaremon watched his movements carefully. Throughout the whole battle, he was able to study how DoruGreymon attacks and how he moves, but he's still been able to pull a few stunts that Flaremon couldn't read. DoruGreymon's wings twitching were one of them.

'His wings are starting to twitch. Is he about to fly or attack? If he attacks, will it be the left or the right?' Flaremon thought.

"You're moving too slow." DoruGreymon said. He went right for the attack, but Flaremon couldn't tell with wing he was going to attack. DoruGreymon attacked with his right wing, but Flaremon didn't see that until he was struck in the gut and thrown against a wall.

"Flaremon!" T.K. shouted.

"This is the end." DoruGreymon said.

…..

Volcdramon

Mimi and Yolei were just in a bad situation as the boys were. Volcdramon unleashed so much sulfur and they couldn't get near him. Volcdramon was firing blasts of magma and wasn't bothered at all by the gas cloud. Luckily it was starting to clear up.

"Hold out for a little longer. The sulfur gas is about to be cleared up." Chirinmon said.

"Too bad it will take longer for it to clear than this battle will be over." Volcdramon said and fired another blast at Mimi and Lillymon.

"Look out!" Yolei called out, but it seemed like they weren't going to make it out of the way in time.

"I can't make it, but you can." Lillymon said and she tossed Mimi without a second thought.

"Lillymon!" Mimi shouted before she landed on a safe rooftop. Lillymon tried to avoid it, but her wings ended up getting burned and she fell through the sulfur cloud a few seconds before it cleared and was knocked out.

"Oh no. Is she okay?" Yolei said.

"It might have been a small dose, but she could have breathed in some of the sulfur." Chirinmon said.

"You'll all be burned down into a pile of ashes!" Volcdramon roared.

"Aw! Someone, anyone, help!" Mimi cried.

…..

Dynasmon

Fear and the feeling of being helpless was starting to sink its claws into all the others. Beelzemon seemed to be the only one who wasn't afraid. He was too busy teaching Dynasmon a lesson to be afraid. Dynasmon X attacked with energy rays, but Beelzemon was able to avoid each one.

"Is that the best you can do?" Beelzemon said.

"It's time to destroy that cocky mouth of yours. I think it's time to show you viruses what it means to be afraid." Dynasmon said.

"What does that mean?" Beelzemon said.

"It's time." Dynasmon said and he emitted a loud whistle through the whole sky. That sound was being transmitted to DoruGreymon, Wingdramon, and Examon.

"Finally." DoruGreymon said.

"This will blow them all away." Wingdramon said.

"It would seem I have no choice." Examon said. All three of them took off and flew up to the sky.

"What are you doing?" Beelzemon said.

"I'll rebuild this city with the world. At least this will destroy all the viruses roaming around in the city." Dynasmon said.

"Are you insane? You'll destroy the entire city?" Beelzemon said. Dynasmon was willing to go to the extremes. All three of them flew up to the sky, almost to the edge of the atmosphere.

" **Pendragon's Glory** "

" **Explode Sonic Lance** "

" **Metal Meteor** "

Examon fired a red laser, Wingdramon descended down at extreme speed, and DoruGreymon generated an iron ball that was ten times his side. All three of them launched their attacks and they landed down at the city. All three caused giant impacts that caused massive explosions that everyone in the city felt and some of the digimon got damaged from it and Justimon and Wargreymon being blown from the impact of Examon's laser. The only ones who felt it and escaped without getting hurt were Beelzemon's group. Beelzemon and the others looked around and saw that most of their home was destroyed.

"How could he do something like that?" Matt said as they were all flabbergasted and dismayed.

"I can't believe how far he would go." Ken said.

"Dynasmon, you've gone too far! You've crossed the line." Beelzemon said with anger.

"Take your best shot if you want to stop me. Even that won't be enough." Dynasmon said.

…

Wingdramon

Kari and Sora felt the impacts from the attacks. When Wingdramon descended, Garudamon and Crescemon were greatly injured and were on the ground with Wingdramon getting closer.

"Garudamon, Crescemon, please tell us you're alright." Kari said.

"You've got to get up." Sora said.

"We can't. He's too much for us." Garudamon said.

"They're just too strong." Crescemon said.

"That's right. So are you girls ready to meet your end?" Wingdramon said. Sora fell to her knees. Never have they faced something an enemy with such power as this was. They've never faced anything so destructive.

"No!" Sora cried as fear and the feeling of being helpless was now starting to reach to her. "No! This can't be how it ends. Someone, anyone, please help us!" Kari was feeling the same as her mouth was quivering.

"We can't beat them." Kari said. It was like all her courage was gone. She thought of her brother, but for some reason, she was thinking he must be scared too. There was one person she knew couldn't be scared and begged for his help. "Davis, this would be the time for you to reach out to everyone. I need you!"

…

Examon

Examon descended back down with DoruGreymon. He looked around and saw no sign of WarGreymon or Justimon. He did spot Tai and Davis.

"It's assuring knowing that you two survived that." Examon said. "I can sense the fear being flown through the air and it's more than the average human can bare."

"Good thing I'm not average." Davis said as he got backed up. "Justimon, quit laying on the job. We still got work to do."

"Please. If he wasn't hit by any of that, I doubt he would still be conscious." Examon said. He was proven wrong as he heard something shot into the air and it was Justimon. "He can still keep going?!"

"Alright, I'm mad!" Justimon shouted and it was so loud that everyone heard him. "This has gone on long enough. You think you're so tough? Let me tell you something. We're not going to give up the fight. Each time you knock us down, we'll get right back up and we'll be stronger than ever."

"But it's hopeless." Examon said.

"It's never hopeless. I don't think such a thing even exists." Justimon said. "I don't know what's going on with the others, but I know they're still fighting because when we're all together, we'll beat anyone. We won't stop until you guys are beaten down. This is what we were born for. If you guys can hear me, let's do this!" That was just what they needed. Whenever something seems bad, Davis or someone always manages to bring out the best of a situation.

"Keep fighting." Flaremon said as he was getting back up.

"Never give up." Chirinmon said.

"Even if we have no power left…." Crescemon said.

"…we'll fight to our last breath." CannonBeemon said.

"I hear you, Justimon. So let's end this!" Beelzemon said.

To Be Continued….

Justimon's words have reached out to all the others. Can they actually bring an end to this ongoing battle? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	29. Character

Justimon has filled in the hopes of everyone and they found the strength with in them to keep on fighting. They might be low on power, but they are still going to keep on fighting. Dynasmon heard Justimon's words as well and was perplexed by this dedication.

"What is this? After everything, he still had the power to fight?" Dynasmon asked.

"Hey, Dragon Breath." Dynasmon looked up to see Beelzemon flying down from above to attack him with his cannon. "If I were you, I keep my head in the fight."

"Curse you!" Dynasmon said. He held up his claw and grabbed the blaster. Beelzemon fired away with it and caused a small explosion. Dynasmon and Beelzemon moved back from it and Dynasmon was holding his arm after a close range attack like that. "How can you still be willing to fight after everything that has happened?"

"You've got Justimon to thank for that. He and Davis always seem to be an inspiration to others when faced with fear." Beelzemon said. "Both of them are really something else. Even as we speak, I bet everyone else got their courage back from what Justimon just said."

"I see. Perhaps they both have a career in motivation speaking, but only if that would really work." Dynasmon said.

"Trust me when I tell you that it actually does." Beelzemon said with a confident grin.

…

Examon

Examon was astounded that Justimon can keep going and it looked like his words were inspiring. He could hear the other fights continuing. He was amazed and impressed with the kind of digimon that Justimon is.

"Those were encouraging words, Justimon." Examon said.

"I've learned them from Davis, the best friend I ever had." Justimon said. "I wish we could keep talking, but I have to bring you down." Justimon turned his arm into the blade and attacked. Examon held out his lance and was able to block it and those two flew like that.

"Tell me, a warrior such as you must want a world of peace. Why would you try to prevent that?" Examon said.

"We're not trying to prevent it. We're trying to stop you from hurting the innocent." Justimon said. "Tell me, do you like having this kind of pain brought on you if you didn't really do anything wrong."

" **Justice Kick** "

He swung his leg with full force and kicked Examon in the side as he was sent flying to his right and crashed to the ground.

"Nice shot, Justimon. We're making a comeback now." Davis said.

…

Wingdramon

"It's been fun ladies, but it's time that I put an end to this. I've still got the rest of the world to purify." Wingdramon said as he was standing right over Garudamon and Crescemon. He raised his foot and was about to stomp it down, but Crescemon held up her hand and kept him from doing that. "What?"

"We're not here for your own amusement." Crescemon said. "Why don't you leave saving the world to people who actually know what they're doing?" She formed two spears of ice and pushed Wingdramon back. She took the spears and moved as fast as she could and struck them at Wingdramon at a vital spot.

"Impossible!" Windramon said as he fell on the ground.

"You did it, Crescemon!" Sora said as the girls were glad that they brought him down.

"I think Justimon is the one to think. I was willing to give up until he called out the way he did." Crescemon said.

"Davis must have been rubbing off on him." Kari said. "Whenever things get bad, he always seems to turn things around. That's one of the things I admire so much about him and one of the reasons I can always count on him."

"Did you just say you admire him?" Sora said with a mocking smile on her face.

"Wait, it's not what you think." Kari said with her face turning pink.

"It sounds like it does." Crescemon said.

…

Hisyarumon

Hisyarumon was confident that he defeated MegaKabuterimon and CannonBeemon despite the words he heard. However, he looked down and saw CannonBeemon was getting up and he was flying right up to him. Hisyarumon moved over so that CannonBeemon wouldn't smash into him.

"Inconceivable. I've hit him with everything, but he can still keep going." Hisyarumon said.

"You won't avoid me this time." CannonBeemon said as he spun around and Hisyarumon saw that he stored up power in his cannons. "You can't avoid me this time."

" **Sky Rocket ∞** "

He fired away the barrage of energy blasts and had it all pour down on Hisyarumon. He couldn't avoid any of it this time and he was the one blasted into the ground this time. CannonBeemon eased up on him and fell to the ground.

"Way to go, CannonBeemon. You beat him." Cody said as he ran up to him.

"Thank, but I'm so tired." CannonBeemon said.

"Go ahead and rest. You deserve it." Cody said.

…

Volcdramon

Chirinmon continued to fight against Volcdramon as he was flying fast around him and making it hard for Volcdramon to hit him with the magma blasts he was shooting out of his mouth.

"Quit this resistance." Volcdramon said as he was firing away. "Victory is as good as ours. You shouldn't have even fought us in the first place. Back down. It's your best decision."

"We decide that, not you." Chirinmon said. He flew below Volcdramon and was moving as fast as he could. He was gathering up all the wind around them into a vortex and it was starting to lift Volcdramon off the ground.

"What?" Voldramon said as he didn't think that could happen with his size. He saw Chirinmon zip right above him.

" **Wind Cutter Sword** "

Chirinmon dived right down and was actually able to smash his way through Volcdramon's head.

'I see. That maneuver was just for him to gather speed.' Volcdramon thought as he collapsed.

"Way to go, Chirinmon." Yolei said with her watching from the sidelines. Mimi was able to make it to Lillymon and saw she was beginning to wake up.

"Lillymon, are you okay?" Mimi said.

"I'm kind of sleepy, but I think I'm okay." Lillymon said.

"That's good. It look like things are starting to look up for us." Mimi said.

…

DoruGreymon

"Why won't you stay down?" DoruGreymon asked Flaremon.

"I will never fall to someone who could be so destructive and cold hearted." Flaremon said. He focused up all his remaining power and was beginning to glow a burning red aura.

"I've had enough. I'll run right through you." DoruGreymon said as he charged right at Flaremon with his horn out. Flaremon was still storing power and was unleashing a lot of heat that stopped DoruGreymon in his tracks. "What's going on?"

"This is what happens to people like you." Flaremon said.

" **Kurenai Shishi no Mai** "

Flaremon's hands and feet were caught on fire. He attacked DoruGreymon with much aggression and power in his hands and feet that he was beating down on him. He gave DoruGreymon a powerful right hook and had him sliding and rolling against the ground.

"Alright, Flaremon! You showed that dragon whose boss." T.K. said. The power and strength all of them have been given has allowed five of the six dragons to be defeated.

….

Beelzemon

MetalGarurumon was still fighting against Goldramon and Beelzemon was still fighting against Dynasmon. Dynasmon heard all the fights reach their conclusion and he couldn't not bring himself to actually think that everything was going downhill for him.

"I don't understand. How can this be happening?" Dynasmon said. "Those were some of the fiercest digimon in all of the Digital World. How could they have fall?"

"You picked the wrong guys to mess with." Beelzemon said.

"This is just a setback." Dynasmon said. "I shall not be denied my perfect world. All viruses must be destroyed and I won't stop until that happens."

"What's the matter with you? Not all viruses are evil." Beelzemon said. "The actions you want to take should be based on a person's actions, not by character. Look at me. I am a virus, but I'm the character that is fighting the good fight. One category doesn't decide what tons are like."

"Silence!" Dynasmon said. "All viruses are nothing, but destructive for this world and the Digital World. I shall rebuild both of them and those viruses shall be punished. I am a noble warrior fighting for a noble cause."

" **Dragon's Gust** "

Dynasmon unleashed the rays of light. Beelzemon did his best to avoid them, but he ended up getting caught and was being pushed to going off of Goldramon, but he was able to grab onto him.

"Beelzemon!" Ken shouted with him still being on MetalGarurumon with Matt, but Goldramon won't let them get anywhere near them. Dynasmon stood there and was chuckling as he was actually enjoying seeing Beelzemon like this. Beelzemon was able to pull himself back on and he was getting sick of Dynasmon's views.

"What about the humans?" Beelzemon said.

"What do you mean?" Dynasmon said.

"Humans might not be as powerful, but they can be just as bad." Beelzemon said. "There are criminals, muggers, and other pieces of scum like that."

"That is different." Dynasmon said.

"How is it different? Humans can be just as bad as digimon, but you won't do anything about that?" Beelzemon said. "It isn't right for you to treat one species different from the other just because they're from two different worlds."

"That doesn't matter to me. Humans don't hold as much destructive power us." Dynasmon said. "I will create a peaceful world that no human has the power to change. I shall change everything and everyone."

"You're the one that should change." Beelzemon said as he got back up and went to attack him.

"You don't understand that I'm going to change everything." Dynasmon said. "After all the mayhem and destruction I've seen by your kind, I know the only hope to stop that is for your kind's total destruction!" He said as he attacked him with the rays again.

"That doesn't sound like a noble warrior to me." Beelzemon said as he avoided the rays and kept going. "All you're doing is creating pain for everyone."

"Sacrifices must be made, but it will be worth it." Dynasmon said. "You want acceptance, but it will never happen."

"No, you're wrong! I have found acceptance." Beelzemon said. "You're the one who can't accept what right's in front of you. We're all free to choose who we want to be. It's not just up to you."

" **Metal Wolf Claw** "

MetalGarurumon got above Goldramon and blasted down with all his power and hit Goldramon in the back and was able to bring him down.

"No matter what anyone thinks of me…." Beelzemon said as he shoved his cannon against Dynasmon's chest. "….I'm going to keep fighting for what I know is right." He rapid-fire at him and blasted Dynasmon at close range and blasted around at him and Dynasmon began to plummet down to the ground as he fell like the other dragons. He crashed down with Goldramon and Beelzemon stood over him as he was finally able to claim victory over him.

…

Reapermon

"There. The modifications have been made." Ebemon said as he finished working with Reapermon. "All you have to do is focus your energy and it shall be done."

"Excellent work." Reapermon said. "You've done well, Ebemon. You have proven to be an asset to me. It's a shame that you no longer hold any use to me."

"I'm glad that you…wait what!?" Ebemon said. Reapermon didn't say a thing and just sliced off Ebemon's head and he turned to data. Reapermon didn't wait around anymore as he went to his prisoners.

"Finally." Reapermon said as he held out the cannon on his arm and it unleashed a bright light.

To Be Continued….

Dynasmon might have been defeated, but has Reapermon finally obtain the power that he desired? Stay tune for the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	30. Take and Claim

Beelzemon was able to obtain victory against Dynasmon. All six of the dragons have been defeated and everyone was able to make out of this situation alive, but just barely. Beelzemon walked over to where Dynasmon crashed down. He was still there, but Dynasmon didn't had any strength to move after Beelzemon's last attack.

"Can you hear me?" Beelzemon said.

"Yes, I can hear you, but I don't think I can move." Dynasmon said. "This has damaged my pride. It was all so close, but I lost." He held out his claw to the sky as he visualized his perfect world and it all drifted away.

"Do you understand yet?" Beelzemon said. "You can't have everyone in the whole world behave the way you want them to. That's for them to decide."

"I just don't understand how this could have happened." Dynasmon said. "I fought for a noble cause. I believed I was fighting for the right reasons. I've heard in stories, real or fictional, that warriors like that always become triumphed."

"You just don't seem to get it." Beelzemon said as he looked up at the night sky. "Everything exists for a reasons. Maybe we viruses exist so that heroes can rise up and stop the destruction. Everything plays a part in something in life. To change anything the way you were going, that would create unequal balance. You can't possibly control what would happen in the future if you did brought the world you wanted. Even if viruses were gone, some other form of evil would have showed its ugly face."

"I knew what I was doing. I had everything under control." Dynasmon said.

"Look around." Beelzemon said as he showed all the destruction to the city. "Does any of this look like you had it under control."

"You should learn to wait until you know someone has finished talking." Dynasmon said. "I did look around as I fell from the sky. I saw what I have brought upon this world. You were right all along, Beelzemon. I became no better than those I've grown to despise. I thought everything I was doing was right. Even when it seemed wrong, I thought my goals for a noble reason would make up for what I have done. Looking back, I see that I would have ruled by fear instead of prosperity and compassion."

"I'm glad to see you've learned your lesson." Beelzemon said.

"Yes. It's just a shame that I had to learn so late." Dynasmon said. Beelzemon was about to ask what he meant, but he saw it. He saw that Dynasmon's body was starting to break apart. His data was about to break away from him.

"Dynasmon, what's happening?" Beelzemon said.

"I've lost this fight. You're attacks were precise and lethal." Dynasmon said. "You've won, Beelzemon. Perhaps this is for the best."

"Don't say that. You've got to hold on." Beelzemon said. "You don't need to give up your life. You can actually make up for everything you've done. You don't have to let it all end here."

"No. This is the price I must pay. Beelzemon, promise me that you'll protect the world until your time has come." Dynasmon said.

"I will, but you're not going anywhere." Beelzemon claimed. He begged for Dynasmon not to go. Despite what he has done, Dynasmon didn't deserve for it to end like this. His intentions for a peaceful world were good. It was just how he chose to go at it that became the problem. Dynasmon didn't respond to him. His data broke away from him and flew up to the sky. In the glittering of the data, Beelzemon swore he saw Mistymon's spirit float away. "So long, Mistymon."

"Beelzemon, are you alright?" Ken said as he with Matt and MetalGarurumon saw the whole thing that happened.

"Why do you seem so upset? That guy did try to destroy you." Matt said since he didn't know the full story about Mistymon.

"It's hard to explain." Beelzemon said. He and Mistymon went through a lot even though they were at opposite ends. That didn't matter to him now because Mistymon was actually gone. He just never imagined the day would come when this has happened. He wasn't the only one that didn't believe it. Goldramon couldn't either.

"It looks like it was all for nothing. Our leader is now gone and we have failed." Goldramon said to his dragon brethren even when they couldn't hear him. Beelzemon looked down and saw that the X-Antibody was still there.

"That thing is still here." Beelzemon said as he picked it up. "This thing has caused enough trouble." He put a squeeze on it and this time he was able to break it. "I guess without a digimon's body to be used as a shell, it's much easier to break. Just like squishing a roach or a crab after it's molted."

"What do we do now? Most of the city has been destroyed." Matt said.

"I'll contact the others and let them know what happened to Dynasmon." Ken said. "Izzy should get his computer ready. We've got some big guys to send back to the Digital World."

….

Reapermon

Reapermon has finally succeeded in taking the armor power that Veemon and all the others and has been added to his own power. It's changed his form a little as well. He stepped out of the shadows with all of his silver parts shining like a crystal and his gold parts shined even brighter. He also had the crests of love and sincerity on his left leg, knowledge and reliability on his right, light and hope on his back, and courage and friendship on his chest.

"At last, the armor power is mine." Reapermon said. "There's only one thing left for me to do. It's time to finish those humans off once and for all."

….

The Real World

Morning was starting to rise and the digidestine were at work. Izzy held out the gate open and Wingdramon was pulled through it. Izzy shut it and Wingdramon was the last one.

"There. All that's left to rebuild the city." Izzy said.

"The entire city? That's going to take at least a year." Tentomon said as he seen all the damage that was done. "If some of our friends hardly clean their rooms, imagine what they must be thinking right now."

"Yeah, but we've got to fix it up. Lots of people should be coming back now that everything is settled and they'll help out." Izzy said. He was going to go help with the cleanup, but he heard his computer go off.

"Sounds like you got email." Tentomon said and Izzy opened it up.

"It's from Gennai. That's usually not a good thing." Izzy said.

…

Davis

Justimon reverted back to Hopmon and was looking around through the ruble to see if anything valuable or helpful to the people have survived all the collapsing buildings.

"Davis!" Davis saw Kari and Lunamon running towards them.

"Kari, is everything okay" Davis said.

"Yeah. I'm just making sure that everyone is okay." Kari said.

"Why didn't you just call or send me an email?" Davis said.

"Because Kari had another reason that she wanted to see you." Lunamon said.

"Lunamon, you have such a big mouth." Kari said.

"What is it?" Davis said. Kari decided to just go for it and wrap her arms around him. Davis was surprised, but had his signature grin on his face. "What's this for?"

"What's going on?" Hopmon said.

"I heard what Justimon shouted. Just when it seemed like all was lost for me, he called out." Kari said. "It felt like you were right there with me and my courage was coming back. You never cease to amaze me. Whenever I really need someone right by my side, you try your hardest to be that person."

"I'll always be there for you." Davis said as he placed his arms around her. Kari began to get a good feel with Davis holding her like this.

'Wow. I never knew how warm or strong Davis really is.' Kari thought as she was welcoming this feeling into her body.

"I think this might be it." Lunamon whispered to Hopmon.

"This might be what? I don't understand what's happening." Hopmon said with confusion. Kari and Davis pulled away from each other, but they stopped when they were able to look into each other's eyes. They let their moment guide them as they brought their faces closer to each other and let their eyes close.

"Kari, Davis!" Both of them realized what was going on and pulled away when they heard someone calling out to them.

"Rats. I was so close." Davis murmured. They looked and saw their group with Izzy.

"Guys, what's going on?" Kari said.

"I've got bad news from Gennai." Izzy said.

"When does Gennai ever give us good news?" Davis said.

"So what's the problem?" Kari said.

"Gennai has detected a strange energy surge." Izzy said. "He thinks that it might be Reapermon because it's similar to armor digivolution."

"Reapermon?!" Kari said.

"What does that mean for Veemon and the others? Are they gone?" Izzy said.

"We don't know." Yolei said.

"That's why we're going to find out." Cody said.

"We have the location of that energy. We're going there to face Reapermon and settle this for good." Ken said.

"Good. It's time to put an end to this." Davis said.

"The gate is set to take you to the nearest area where that energy is coming from. It's all ready to get you there." Izzy said.

"Alright you guys. Are you ready to face Reapermon and get our partners back?" Davis said.

"Yeah!" All of them cheered.

"Good luck you guys and be careful. If Reapermon really is the source of this, there's no telling how much stronger he's become." Izzy said. He opened up his computer and all six of them held up their D3s with all of them and their digimon being pulled in. Dynasmon is gone with the claiming that he's learned his lesson, but Reapermon has taken the power he's been wanting. The time for the final battle draws near.

To Be Continued….

Will the digidestine be able to defeat Reapermon and rescue their original partners? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	31. Armor Power

After learning about the strange energy signature and believing that it was Reapermon, Davis and his group dived into the digital world to investigate. Once they crossed, Monodramon and Impmon changed back from their in-training forms.

"Monodramon, Impmon, you returned to normal." Ken stated.

"Yeah. Traveling through worlds like that tends to help." Impmon said.

"Where are we?" Monodramon said as they had a look around, but there was nothing, but a grey and dull wasteland.

"Dull, dusty, and grey. The perfect place for a bone face like Reapermon." FanBeemon said.

"Where is he anyway? We owe him a lot of payback." T.K. said. Codyheld out his digivice to try and track the energy.

"I think if we just go straight down north, we'll be able to find it." Cody said. All of them went along with that and headed down the direction Cody pointed to them to.

…

Reapermon

Reapermon sat on a throne chair in his room. He was already aware that Davis and the others have arrived in his domain as he was watching them through a monitor.

"So they already have picked up on where I was. I suppose I should go and meet them halfway." Reapermon said. "This is the perfect opportunity to test out my new powers. How ironic that they shall be defeated by the same strength that they once possessed."

….

The Digidestine

All of them kept moving through the wasteland. It didn't take long until they saw something coming into view as it rested just over the horizon.

"Look, I see something over there." Kari said as she pointed towards it.

"Let's try and get a better look." Davis said as he ran up ahead and all of them followed after him. It took them little while, but they were able to see a castle like building.

"That's got to be where Reapermon has been hiding out this whole time." Yolei said.

"It would seem most likely." Kudamon said. "It is a little strange how he got a place like this considering he's known to be a bounty hunter. You couldn't have cleared up enough jobs to pay for that."

"So we'll sue him for that. Let's just find a way inside." T.K. said. "Patamon and the others are somewhere inside and we have the chance to save them.

"I think it's going to have to wait a little while longer." Coronamon said. He pointed down the area and they all saw that Reapermon was walking towards them.

"Reapermon!" Davis growled.

"So this is the guy that took your friends. We can take this guy." Monodramon said.

"Hang on for a second. He looks different than from how I remember him." Davis said as he tried to remember how he looked from when he took Veemon.

"You're right. I don't know what this new appearance is. I've never seen anything like it before." Kudamon said.

"Even you don't know? This doesn't sound good." Yolei said.

"Don't be scared. Let's see what he's capable of now." Ken said. All of them waited till he got closer and saw a better look at his new appearance. All of them were surprised to see he had their crests on them. Reapermon came to stop when he appeared close enough to speak to them.

"Welcome to my home." Reapermon said.

"At least face you, Reapermon." Davis said.

"We're giving you one and only one chance to release all of our partners." Cody said.

"I don't know why you would want them back considering you have new ones." Reapermon said.

"What's with the new look? Are you trying to start a new fashion sense?" Yolei said.

"This is my new power. I have succeeded in obtaining the armor power and I have made it my own." Reapermon said.

"What did you do to Veemon and all the others?" Davis questioned and they were all concerned what the answer would be.

"That doesn't matter right now. You won't be seeing them ever again when I'm through with you." Reapermon said.

"While we're on that subject, I think it's time you tell us your reasons." Cody said. "What reason could you possibly want for having this armor power? Are you trying to take over the world?"

"Nothing as outplayed as that. It's just a matter of holding this power and having it for myself." Reapermon said. "I've faced many digimon of many powers, but I've hardly ever came in contact with something like this armor power. I found myself drawn to it and I wanted to have that power."

"That's what this is all about? A simple of having power for power's sake?" Kari said.

"That is correct and now is the time I use it to destroy all of you." Reapermon said as he held out his cannon and took aim. He fired it, but all of them moved away before any of them got hit and all of them were blown from the expression.

"He's even more dangerous than I remember." Davis said.

"Then let's get him." Ken said.

"Let's do it." Monodramon and Impmon said as both of them went to fight and Davis and Ken gave them the power they needed.

"Monodramon warp digivolve to…Justimon"

"Impmon warp digivolve to….Beelzemon"

"Beelzemon mode change to….Blast Mode"

"Interesting. You two have came such a long way." Reapermon said.

"T.K., you and the others stay back. Let's leave this to Justimon and Beelzemon." Ken said. "We don't know how powerful he is. Jump in when you feel you have to."

"Understood." T.K. agreed.

"I've got to say, I like your new look Beelzemon." Justimon said.

"Compliment me when we're not beating this guy to the ground." Beelzemon said and aimed his cannon and fired away at Reapermon, but his blasts seemed to only be bouncing off of him.

"I'll get him." Justimon said as he dived down and pulled back his metal arm. Reapermon held out his scythe and block his fist when he tried to hit him. Reapermon pulled it back to swing his scythe at him, but Justimon jumped over him. "He is strong. We better be careful."

"I will not fall now that I have this power." Reapermon said. "I shall send the both of you to oblivion."

" **Styx Surge** "

He stored up power in his cannon and fired a powerful laser from it. Justimon and Beelzemon did their best to avoid it as they could feel that it was powerful and dangerous. He was chasing Justimon around with it, but that gave Beelzemon the opportunity to attack. He flew behind him.

"I've got you." Beelzemon said and fired away at Reapermon.

"That doesn't even tickle." Reapermon said as he wasn't even feeling anything. Reapermon bent down and gave Beelzemon a back kick. Beelzemon tried planting his feet in the ground to keep him from being pushed too far.

"I can't believe how strong he is." Justimon said.

"Don't be impressed. That isn't really his power. He just stole it." Davis said.

"I've got this." Justimon said.

" **Justice Kick** "

Justimon dived down with his foot out and kicked Reapermon in the chest, but he didn't flinch or move.

"Pathetic." Reapermon said. He flexed his muscles and that was enough to push Justimon back.

"I'm not done with you yet." Justimon said. He flew in and unleashed a barrage of punches at Reapermon, but he didn't even seem to be feeling anything that they throw at him. Justimon jumped back and transformed his arm into his large metal arm.

" **Thunderclap** "

Justimon slammed his hand on the ground and created a powerful shockwave that shook through the ground. Reapermon slammed his scythe into the ground and counter the shockwaves.

"Unreal." Justimon said.

"That doesn't amaze me." Beelzemon said as he flew over him and fired at him.

"That won't work at all." Reapermon said. He jumped up as the blasts just bounced off him. He grabbed Beelzemon and tossed him into his castle's wall and he stuck there.

"I'm getting thread up with being tossed around." Beelzemon said as he got himself out of the wall. "I think it's time you go to the grave where you belong." He held out his cannon and was drawing a star that was upside-down. "Justimon, you and the others might want to move out of the way."

"Got it." Justimon said as all of them moved back.

"Whatever it is you're doing, it won't work." Reapermon said.

"Let's find out." Beelzemon said as he finished and formed a pentagram.

" **Corona Destroyer** "

Beelzemon fired in the center and it unleashed a powerful laser that was heading right for Reapermon and it made contact. Beelzemon kept firing to keep the laser going and it had a destructive force that everyone had to try and block.

"Is it working? Did he get him?" Lunamon said.

"No way he could have withstood that. I hope you enjoy your one way trip." Beelzemon said as he ceased fire. Beelzemon had high hopes that finished him off, but Beelzemon didn't want to see this. Reapermon stood in the space between of two craters.

"Was that your best shot?" Reapermon said.

"How did he do that?" Beelzemon said. Reapermon held out his blade to try and share the answer. The truth was that Reapermon held out his blade and the attack was split in the middle when it appeared to make contact. "No way. That was my most powerful attack and he could still escape unharmed."

"That was your most powerful attack. It only seems fair that I give you my most powerful attack." Reapermon said. All the crests on his body began to glow and his body was beginning to fill with energy.

"What's he doing?" Ken said. The energy traveled into his scythe and it was storing up all the power.

" **Shinigami Wave** "

He unleashed a large and powerful slash at Beelzemon. There wasn't any time for Beelzemon to avoid it as it came so fast. Beelzemon got caught in it and he was feeling the full effects.

"Beelzemon!" Ken shouted as they all try to block the light that was blinding them. To them, it was a blinding light that had Beelzemon's screams. Inside, Beelzemon felt like he was getting zapped by lighting from all around him. When the light faded, Beelzemon was greatly damaged with parts of his wings gone and he fell to the ground.

"No. This can't be happening." Beelzemon said before he hit the ground and lost conscious.

"Beelzemon!" Justimon shouted.

To Be Continued…

Beelzemon has fallen so easily. Is there any hope of defeating Reapermon or is he truly invincible? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	32. Trapped Souls

Beelzemon took a big hit from Reapermon and he was on the ground with everyone concerned about him.

"Beelzemon! Beelzemon, say something. Tell me that you're alright" Justimon shouted. Beelzemon was moving a little, but he wouldn't get off the ground.

"Justimon, is he alright?" Ken asked.

"He is alive, but he's unconscious." Justimon said.

"I'm afraid he'll be out of commission for a while." Reapermon said. "That only leaves you, Justimon. You are lucky. After I use an attack like that, I can't use it again for quite some time."

"You're going to pay for that you monster." Justimon said as he flew towards him and turned his arm into its blade form.

" **Voltage Blade** "

Justimon swung his blade down, but Reapermon held up his scythe and was able to block it. Justimon put all of his weight in the attack, but he couldn't get Reapermon to budge. Reapermon was much stronger and he was the one that pushed Justimon back.

"Fortunate for Beelzemon that you'll be getting a fate worse than he did." Reapermon said. He held out his cannon. Justimon held up his arms and prepared himself for his next attack. "You can't block this one."

" **Soul Containment** "

His cannon unleashed a blue light like a flashlight and Justimon got caught in it. Justimon felt something being pulled from within him. It looked like an outline of Justimon was pulled into the cannon. Justimon fell to the ground.

"Justimon!" Davis shouted as ran to him. He tried to get him to move by shaking his body, but he wasn't moving. "What did you do to him?"

"The same thing I'm about to do to you." Reapermon said. He used the same attack he used on Justimon and the same thing happened to Davis. An image of him was pulled inside and his body fell over.

"Davis!" Kari shouted, but Yolei kept her back.

"What just happened? What was that light he used?" Lunamon said.

"It's all thanks to Ebemon. He helped me obtain this new ability." Reapermon said. "Soul Containment allows me to extract the cores of digimon. The core would be what you humans consider the soul of a digimon."

"But Davis didn't had a core." Cody said.

"Anything in the digital world has a core, even humans." Reapermon said. "This is also how I got the power from your first set of partners. Their cores are in here with the both of them."

"What kind of psycho extracts the souls out of people?" Ken said.

"I told you that Beelzemon got off easy." Reapermon said. "Having your soul leave your body is a terrible fate, but having it imprisoned, not able to move on freely is a much worse fate. All of you are about to share their fate."

"What do we do? We don't stand a chance against him if he was able to beat Justimon and Beelzemon." Coronamon said.

"We've got to stay out of the light." Ken said as he looked around the area and there was only one place for them to run to. "Head for the castle. There should be a lot more objects for us to hide behind than out here. We just can't get caught in that light." All of them understood that and headed for the castle as they ran around him.

"Run all you like. You're only postponing your fate." Reapermon said. He looked over to the collapsed bodies. He saw no reason to harm Justimon and Davis with the way they are now and Beelzemon was down for the count. He decided to go in after them. All of them ran inside, but they came across a cliff and the path continued on the other side.

"What is this doing here?" Yolei said.

"This reminds me of when Piedmon chased us." T.K. said.

"Now is not the time for a trip down memory lane. We've got to find a way across. Reapermon will be here any second." Coronamon said.

"Look, here's a rope." FanBeemon said as he flew over to a rope that hanged off the ceiling and he tossed it to them. Ken grabbed onto it.

"Looks like we don't have a choice." Ken said and swung across to the other side and tossed it back. "Hurry. We have to keep moving."

"I'm really scared." Yolei said as she held onto the rope.

"Now is not the time to be afraid. It will be alright." Kudamon said. Yolei knew he was right so she jumped. Yolei made it, but was about to lose balance and fall over until Ken grabbed her hand.

"It's okay, I've got you." Ken said as he pulled her across.

"Coronamon, jump on. You can come with us." Kari said. Lunamon and Coronamon jumped on and they were the next ones to go. The rope came back and Cody got it.

"That really isn't safe." Both of them turned around and saw Reapermon. He used his Soul Containment and got both of them.

"Cody!" FanBeemon shouted. He flew over to them to try and help, but Reapermon got him too.

"No!" Yolei shouted.

"We've got to keep running. There's nothing we can do." Ken said and the rest of them kept going. Reapermon didn't need the rope. He just moved back and was able to jump across to the other side. Ken and the girls kept running down the hall, but they saw something in the next room that caught their attention.

"Wormmon!" Ken said. They were finally able to find all their partners, but they did so too late since their cores were taken.

"I can't believe what they've done to them. Look at these injuries." Yolei said.

"We've got to do something." Kari said.

"There's no time." Ken said. Reapermon wasn't that far behind them and was about to enter the next room. When he got there, he was greeted by Chirinmon and Crescemon. Chirinmon tried to ram his horn against him and Crescemon gave him a kick.

"Yolei, you and the others keep running." Chirinmon said.

"We'll do our best to hold him off." Crescemon said.

"Okay, but please hurry and be safe." Kari said. They didn't want to leave their partners' bodies behind, but they had no choice. All of them kept running while Chirinmon and Crescemon tried to fight, but he was too strong. Crescemon was thrown into the wall and Chirinmon was shoved into the floor.

"You two are joining your friends." Reapermon said and captured their souls as well. The others kept running, but Kari stopped and looked back.

"Kari, what are you doing?" Yolei said.

"You guys keep on running. I'll do what I can to stall Reapermon." Kari said.

"Are you nuts? You don't stand a chance against him." Ken said. Kari knew that, but she was tired of running away.

"I know, but at least one of us has to get away and get help." Kari said. "We're out of options. He'll catch up and we all can't afford to be captured."

"I don't care. We're not leaving you behind." Yolei said, but Ken was seeing what Kari was saying. He grabbed Yolei's hand.

"I get it. Let's go you two." Ken said and took Yolei with him as he ran. Coronamon went a couple feet, but stopped.

"Kari, I'm going to stay with you." Coronamon said.

"Don't be silly. You can't digivolve without T.K." Kari said.

"I'm being silly? Look who's talking." Coronamon said. That was when they heard metal footsteps and saw Reapermon.

"You two stayed behind. Not very smart." Reapermon said. Ken held onto Yolei's hand the whole time as the two of them kept running.

"Ken, I'm really scared." Yolei said.

"Everything will be okay. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you." Ken said. Yolei felt flushed from that.

'Wow. He's holding my hand and we're running for our lives. I feel like we're in a combo of a romance and horror movie.' Yolei thought.

"Only two remain." Reapermon said as he took Kari and Coronamon's souls and got moving after Ken and Yolei. Ken and Yolei came across a large door and got it open. When they crossed, they shut the door behind them.

"Problem." Yolei said. Ken saw they were out on a balcony and that also meant a dead end. "Now what do we do?" Ken looked around and saw that there was only one way out.

"We've got to climb these vines and head back down." Ken said as he pointed to the vines running down the wall.

"Are you nuts? It's like a hundred feet to the ground." Yolei said.

"It's our only escape route. Hurry, Kari can't hold Reapermon off for long." Ken said. Yolei was still really scared, but it was better than being near Reapermon. Meanwhile, Beelzemon was still on the ground, but he was regaining conscious.

"What happened?" Beelzemon said as he tried to get up, but was seriously injured and fell on his back. He looked up the castle and saw Ken and Yolei climbing. "Ken?" He turned on his front so he could see right-side up.

"It's all going to be alright." Ken said with Yolei above him.

"I hope so." Yolei said. Then they heard an explosion and looked up to see that Reapermon caught up to them. "Oh no, we're goners."

"Oh no." Beelzemon said.

"It seems that you've two have reached the end of your line." Reapermon said. He swung his blade and cut the vines and the two of them were beginning to fall.

"Ken, Yolei!" Beelzemon shouted.

"Yolei!" Ken said as he grabbed onto her in order to try and keep her safe from the fall. Beelzemon had to do something, but he didn't had any strength.

"Dang it. I've got to do something, but my wings are too damaged." Beelzemon said.

"Then I will give you new wings."

"That voice! I know that voice. Mistymon, is that you?" Beelzemon said and the ghost of Mistymon appeared in front of him. "Mistymon, what are you doing here? I thought you were gone"

"I might be gone, but I still live in your mind." Mistymon said.

"Why are you here?" Beelzemon said.

"I wish to help you." Mistymon said. "Beelzemon, I can see that what I've done is wrong, but you must continue to fight those who are evil."

"You're actually going to help me? Are you sure?" Beelzemon said.

"Yes. I can at least do something right. I shall give you new power and new wings." Mistymon said.

"Mistymon, you'll always be with me." Beelzemon said. As a last act of righteousness, Mistymon overlapped Beelzemon and gave him all of his power. He gained new wings and armor (Beelzemon from Fusion). Ken and Yolei were about to hit bottom, but Beelzemon saved them at the last second. Ken and Yolei opened their eyes and saw their savior.

"Beelzemon?" Ken said.

"I love the new look." Yolei said.

"This is my new form I hold new power." Beelzemon said.

"Great work. Now, it's time to save our friends." Ken said. Beelzemon understood that and with Mistymon's soul with Beelzemon this time, he won't fail.

To Be Continued…

Does Beelzemon have enough power to defeat Reapermon and save all of their friends? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	33. Everlasting Bonds

With Mistymon giving Beelzemon the last of his energy, he obtained a new form. Now that everyone except Ken and Yolei have ended up captured by Reapermon's Soul Containment, he is the only one left who can save them.

"You two stay here. Something tells me this is going to get messy." Beelzemon said as he flew up.

"Whatever you do, stay out of the light he emits from that cannon on his arm." Ken said. "That's how he ended up capturing all the others."

"The cannon? I think I have an idea." Beelzemon said as he flew up to Reapermon's level.

"Are you really Beelzemon? You were just about out of power and greatly injured." Reapermon said.

"Why don't you come and find out." Beelzemon said.

"You'll just end up the same." Reapermon said and held out his arm as he was ready to take Beelzemon's core like he did to all of the others.

"Catch me if you can." Beelzemon said. He flew from one spot to the next as an attempt to keep Reapermon guessing on where he's going to be. "Time to see what my new toy can do." Beelzemon held out his own cannon and started firing. It held more power than his last form and he was aiming around the balcony Reapermon was standing on.

"What are you doing?" Reapermon said.

"Going down." Beelzemon said. The balcony began to break apart and caused Reapermon to fall to the ground. "That look liked it hurt."

"It was nothing." Reapermon said as he was able to get back on his feet. "I'll take your soul and you shall end up the same as your friends."

"I don't think so." Beelzemon said.

" **Oblivion Cannon** "

Beelzemon made a quick draw and fired a large energy blast that came at Reapermon with much speed.

"How could he have attacked that fast?" Reapermon said as he tried to block it. That gave Beelzemon the opening he needed.

"I sure hope this works." Beelzemon said. He aimed for the cannon Reapermon had and fired with him blasting it and it began to crack.

"What?!" Reapermon said.

"Time you let them go." Beelzemon said as he gave one more shot and the cannon broke to pieces and all the cores Reapermon took were being returned to their bodies. Davis and Justimon were able to get back on their feet.

"Whoa. I was surrounded by stars and now I'm back here." Davis said.

"I'm glad to see that you're on your feet." Beelzemon said and Davis and Justimon were amazed with his new look.

"Beelzemon? You look amazing." Justimon said.

"Thank you, but now isn't the time to be admiring me." Beelzemon said. They remembered that they still had Reapermon to deal with. They all kept his eyes on him, but saw he was struggling to stay in his form.

"No, I won't let this power escape from me." Reapermon said, but he couldn't hold on and he turned back into his regular state. "No! The power was mine."

"Not anymore." Justimon said.

"You! You shall pay for taking the power I have desired away from me." Reapermon said. He sprinted at them and swung his scythe, but Beelzemon and Justimon was able to avoid him. Both of them gave him a powerful kick to the stomach and tossed him back with his feet sliding against the ground by a good distance.

"He's weakened! Without all that extra power, we have a chance to beat him." Ken said.

"I shall not fall." Reapermon said, but he got blasted from the side. All of them saw their friends riding on their digimon in their strongest forms.

"Guys, we've made it!" T.K. said.

"Look who we managed to find." Kari said as they showed Veemon and all the others.

"Davis!"

"Yolei!"

"Ken!" Veemon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon jumped into their partners arms regardless of how injured they are.

"Veemon, you're back!" Davis cheered.

"Yeah. I'm glad I see you again." Veemon said.

"Hawkmon, I'm so glad I can hold you again." Yolei cried.

"Yolei, I'm still recovering." Hawkmon said as Yolei was tightening her grip on him.

"Are you alright?" Ken said.

"I'm okay. I'm tougher than I look." Wormmon said.

"What a splendid moment this is." Chirinmon said.

"We're glad to see that all of you have reunited with all of your friends." Flaremon said.

"Yes, but we have work to finished." Justimon said. All of them had their focus on Reapermon as he was getting back up. "Veemon, I know you aren't aware of who we are, but leave this to us."

"I will not fall to you. That power belongs to me" Reapermon said.

"You just don't seem to get it." Justimon said as he took a few steps. "The power you have is impressive, but there's even greater strength. It's the strength you get from the friends you have around you and is fed on by our everlasting bond. That's one power you can never take away from all of us."

"Nonsense!" Reapermon said.

"I'll prove you wrong." Justimon said as he had his arm change into its blade form. "Everyone, lend me your strength and let's put an end to this battle once and for all."

"Right!"

"Here goes!" Justimon said as he dived right in for the finishing move.

"That won't be enough to finish me." Reapermon said.

"We'll see about that." Justimon said.

" **Purifying Howl** "

" **Dark Archery** "

" **Nitro Stinger** "

" **Kaishin no Hadou** "

" **Oblivion Cannon** "

All five of them unleashed their attacks, but instead of aiming for Reapermon, they were aimed at Justimon. They combined and pressed against Justimon and it gave him a boost of power and speed.

"Don't do this. Without me having those rookies, those humans will have no reason to hold onto you." Reapermon said as final attempt to stop them. "You might never see them again."

"We knew all that from the start, but we do it regardless. It is because they are our friends" Justimon said. "Our bonds will never be broken. Even if it was just a short while, we'll fight for them and this is something you can never take away."

" **Voltage Blade** "

Justimon got close enough and swung his blade at Reapermon and Reapermon got blasted by all the other attacks. Justimon appeared behind him and it looked like Reapermon was still standing. It was only like that for a few seconds as part of Reapermon was sliding off the rest of his body. He turned to data and brought upon victory.

"Alright! We destroyed him!" Davis cheered and all of them cheered. Another enemy has been defeated and through friendship and working together is what made it happen.

…..

Gennai's Home

After Reapermon was defeated, Davis and all of the others went to Gennai's home to get Veemon's and the other injured digimon treated. They've had some serious injuries from being Reapermon's prisoners, but nothing that couldn't be treated. This was also part of where Davis and the others would have to say goodbye to their newest partners.

"Alright." Gennai said with the digimon covered in bandages. "I've done all that I can. They should be fine after some time."

"That's great to hear." T.K. said.

"Now, I believe comes the hardest part." Gennai said. "As I said from when this all began, Monodramon and the others would be your temporary partners. Now that you have your real partners back, I'm afraid you all are going to have to say your goodbyes."

"Are you sure there isn't any way for them to stay?" Yolei said.

"Yolei, it's alright. We know this was going to come." Kudamon said.

"I'll leave you to say your final words because once you cross the gate, the link on your digivices to them will be disestablished." Gennai said. This was it.

"FanBeemon, I just want to say thank you." Cody said. "I don't know how else to give you gratitude for everything else you've done."

"Thanks for watching out for Cody." Armadillomon said.

"It was no problem. I've learned a lot from you Cody. I'll always remember all of it." FanBeemon said.

"Coronamon, I know we've had a rough start, but I'm glad I had you in Patamon's place." T.K. said.

"It's great that you've done a lot for T.K." Patamon said.

"It was my pleasure, but this is how it should be. I'm glad that you two are reunited." Coronamon said.

"Kudamon, I'm going to miss you so much. I don't want us to split apart." Yolei cried as she was hugging him to death.

"Yolei, you will if you don't let him breathe." Hawkmon said.

"It's fine. I'm going to miss these. Take good care of her." Kudamon said and Hawkmon agreed to that.

"I hope you stay out of trouble." Ken said.

"Thank you for looking out for Ken in these dark times." Wormmon said.

"It was no problem. Don't expect me to get all misty eye." Impmon said. He turned away, but only so that they wouldn't see him cry.

"Lunamon, take great care of yourself." Gatomon said.

"I will as long as you take care of Kari. Kari, don't be a shame for when it comes to feelings." Lunamon said. "There's nothing wrong with letting it all out."

"You're right. So I think there's something I should let you see since I don't know when we'll meet again." Kari said. She walked over to Davis and grabbed his arm as she pulled his face in for a kiss. No one was expecting that. Yolei even cleaned her glasses to make sure she wasn't seeing things and Davis was so happy about this when Kari let it go. However, it only lasted a little while as it was his turn.

"Monodramon, thanks for everything." Davis said.

"I should be thanking you. You gave me more than I could ever ask for." Monodramon said.

"I just wish he had some time to get to know each other." Veemon said.

"You and me both. You're both lucky to have each other." Monodramon said.

"This isn't really the end. We'll see each other again because we'll always be friends." Davis said.

"You're right. Until we meet again." Monodramon said as he held out his claw. Davis took it and the two of them shook hands. Davis' group stepped up to the gate and they all gave one final wave to each other as they all went their separate ways and remembered all the times that they had together. Friends might be replaced, but true friends are ones that could never be replaced. Even with the parting of separate ways, friendship is something that will last forever and will never be erased. That's something Monodramon and the others remembered as they await the day for their friends to return.

The End


End file.
